A life of Balance
by Yaminisu
Summary: Some people are differnt than others. The week of his 16th birthday he finds out that his life is going to turned upside down, and he's going to have to go live with a complete stranger. AtemuxYugi, maybe slight MalikxMarik and BakuraxRyou
1. I'm a what!

Yugi starred blankly off into space, daydreaming about having fun in the Egyptian sun; after all anything is better than being

Yugi starred blankly off into space, daydreaming about having fun in the Egyptian sun; after all anything is better than being stuck inside listening to some old loony go on and on about something…Yugi hadn't really been paying enough attention to even have the slightest clue what is was his tutor had been jabbering about for the past hour.

He caught a glimpse of his friends Jou and Honda racing around outside, and found himself for what he believed to be the umpteenth time angry with his parents, and grandfather for forcing him to endure these pointless lessons. Especially when since neither his grandfather nor his parents as far as he knew had ever been taught how to read or write, but he was just guessing about his parents seeing as how they had died when he was about 6.

"Yugi. Yugi! YUGI!" his tutor, a village elder by the name of Delra shouted, causing Yugi to jump out of his skin.

"Yes elder Delra." Yugi said, forcing Delra to sigh. He had been teaching Yugi for years, he should have known better than to expect Yugi to pay the least bit attention when the weather was this nice.

"Well, I was going to ask you to answer a question. But seeing as how you haven't paid the least bit of attention I've decided to do us both a favor and dismiss you early today. So, go outside and have fun with your friends." Delra said.

Yugi suddenly broke into a huge smile that lit up his entire face. "Thank you. Thank you very much elder Delra, I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said as he got up to leave.

"Yugi." Delra said, causing Yugi to pause at the door.

"Yes sir?" Yugi asked.

"Why don't you take the rest of the week off, enjoy the nice weather." Elder Delra said with a slight smile.

Yugi ran up to him and gave him a big hug before he scampered off out the door.

"Jou, Honda, Anzu I got done early today." Yugi said as he came out of elder Delra's house.

"that's great Yug." Jou said as he ruffled Yugi's tri-colored hair, causing the two remaining members of their group to laugh as Yugi struggled to get out of Jou's grip.

"Come on Jou, let me go." Yugi whined causing Jou to burst into laughter before he relented to Yugi's request and released him.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Honda asked after a moment.

"We could go swimming, seeing as how its so hot out." Anzu suggested which got enthusiastic replies from both Honda and Jou.

"Why don't we just play Hide-and-go-seek or something like that until Ryou and Malik can join us." Yugi said.

"But Yugi, they won't be done til dinner and then your gramps will have you doing chores for the rest of the night." Jou whined.

"He will not. Besides I have the rest of the week off, not to mention its my birthday this Friday. There'll be plenty of time for us all to go swimming." Yugi said.

"the big sixteen isn't it?" Honda asked.

"Yup and I can't wait." Yugi said. The four played Hide-N-Seek until Yugi's grandfather called him in for dinner.

Dinner was nothing special just some fish and bread, and after the two had finished eating, Yugi's grandfather said, "Yugi there's something that you and I need to talk about, something important."

Yugi looked up at his Grandpa, who had a very serious look on his face, clearly whatever it was it was indeed something important.

"What is it Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Have you ever heard of a Hikari?" Yugi's grandpa said rather off handedly. Yugi frowned, clearly confused by the whole thing.

"No, no Grandpa I haven't." Yugi said.

"Alright, then I guess you're in for a story." Solomon said as he leaned back in his seat, as a way of indicating they'd be here for a while.

"okay." Yugi said after a little bit of hesitation before he leaned back as well to listen to his grandpa.

"Now, as I'm sure you know the Egyptian gods created all of us. Now, the parts you don't know about are the special cases. You see occasionally, they create what are known as Yami's and Hikari's. Now the Yami's tend to be quite powerful individuals in their own right, they are usually endowed with the ability to tap into some powerful magic as well. Anyway, for each Yami the god's create a hikari. The hikari's tend to be smaller, weaker versions of the Yami's. Once the two join they are supposed to create some type of a balance for each other, however, I don't know much about that. Here's what I do know, that the Hikari's have to join their Yami's on their sixteenth birthday." Solomon said.

"And you're telling me this because why?" Yugi asked, _grandpa doesn't usually go on about stuff like this for no reason. And if he means what I think he…no he can't mean what I think he does, I mean get real I don't have anything to do with this myth. _

"Well, I don't really know of any simpler way to say it than this. Yugi, you are a Hikari." Solomon said.

"I'm a what?!" Yugi said as he got to his feet. _This has to be a joke, grandpa can't be serious._

"A hikari. Your Yami will be here to collect you sometime on Friday." Solomon said as calmly as he could.

"But, what about my birthday? And what do you mean 'collect me'?" Yugi asked.

"as for your birthday we'll celebrate it on Thursday, so you don't have to worry about your party being disrupted and by collected, I mean picked up. You'll be going with him." Solomon said.

"I won't go. I refuse." Yugi said.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You have to go. Yugi, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we both are just going to have to deal with it." Solomon said.


	2. Allies of Affliction

I don't own Yugioh

I don't own Yugioh

Tuesday and Wednesday seemed to fly by far too fast for Yugi's liking, especially since they were going to be the last Tuesday and Wednesday he was going to spend in his village.

"Hey Yug, what's wrong man?" You seem kind of down." Jou asked.

"Its nothing Jou." Yugi said. As much as Yugi might have wanted to tell his friends about what his grandpa had told him Monday night, he couldn't. His grandpa has said that had to be kept a secret, apparently for his own safety.

"So, then what are we waiting for? Lets get this party started." Honda said. Ryou, Malik, Jou and Anzu all nodded in agreement.

The party itself was a ton of fun, and despite the fact that Yugi was upset about what was going to happen at some point tomorrow, he had a great time, and before he knew it, it was time for his friends to be going home.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow Yug." Jou said as he waved good-bye. Yugi could only nod before he headed inside the house and up to his room.

"I'm going to go pack." He said to his grandfather before he closed his bedroom door.

Solomon had nodded before turning to the ever daunting task of cleaning up the kitchen. He had made Yugi promise that once his party was over he would pack his things with no complaint, so he couldn't ask Yugi to help him with the mess. Solomon had just begun to clean up when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and came face to face with Ryou and Malik.

"Ryou, Malik how can I help you?" Solomon asked.

"Well, would it be at all possible if we went and talked to Yugi? He kind of seemed upset and we really want to help." Ryou said.

"He's up in his room. You can talk to him if you want, but he's cleaning out some of his older stuff." Solomon said as casually as he could. _I can't really say 'no' because then they would really think something was wrong._

"Alright sir, thank you." Malik and Ryou said as they headed up to Yugi's room. Malik knocked on Yugi's door. Yugi thinking it was his grandfather yelled,

"I'm packing my stuff just like you told me too Grandpa."

"Umm Yugi, it's me and Ryou. Can we come in?" Malik said after a bit of hesitation.

Yugi opened the door and let his two friends in.

"Please don't mind the mess I'm…" Yugi said.

"Packing, we heard. You must be pretty nervous about tomorrow. You need some help?" Ryou said with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi said.

"You're going to be picked up tomorrow by a complete stranger and taken away from your friends and family, why else would you be so upset?" Malik said as he sat down on Yugi's straw mat.

"and the worse thing about it is that you don't have any say in the matter at all." Ryou said as he also sat down.

"and how do you know that?" Yugi asked slowly.

"because Ryou and I were also both cursed as hikari's." Malik said bitterly.

"We both realized that you were only upset because of this, also your party was moved up a day. We put the pieces together, along with the fact that despite your family being poor you were put into private tutoring, you're a hikari alright." Ryou explained.

"How long have you known? About being hikari's yourselves I mean." Yugi asked, after all he had only known since Monday.

"My dad told me almost a year ago, he said it was because he was going to be away on business fro so long that he might not be back for my sixteenth birthday. So, I needed to know that if someone showed up claiming to be my Yami, I'd have to go with them." Ryou said.

"and I've known as long as I can remember. Get this my dad has a calendar, which he's been counting down til my sixteenth birthday for years. My family is so happy that they 'were blessed by the gods with a hikari in their family.' Malik said a bit viciously.

"anyway, to make a long story short we're on your side Yugi." Ryou finished for a bewildered looking Yugi.

"Then maybe you can answer a question of mine, do either of you know why we have to go with them? I mean as far as I can tell they aren't getting yanked out of their homes, away from their families on **their **sixteenth birthdays." Yugi asked.

"Well, from what I understand that Yami's tend to be about a year or two older than the hikari's, and the reason the hikari's have to go with them is because, they don't tend to live much longer after their sixteenth birthdays unless they are with their Yami's." Malik said.

"So, you're telling me that if we don't go with them then we die." Yugi said.

"Pretty much that's how I understand it, hence the part where we don't have a choice in the matter." Malik said.

"That's just great. Arrgh, this is so unfair." Yugi said.

"We know. So, do you want some help packing? We can stay the night if you want. You know be here for moral support." Ryou said.

"Alright, now lets get started on all the packing that I need to get done by morning." Yugi said as he got up and began to grab some of his clothes and put them into his bag. Malik and Ryou got up and began to help.

After about an hour of packing and the occasional rant about how unfair the world is they were finished and laid down to go to sleep.

Yugi tossed and turned that night thinking about the information his grandfather had given him on Monday and Ryou and Malik had told him tonight. He had to go with whoever showed up claiming to be his Yami, or he would die…and soon if he understood Malik correctly.

Yugi sighed as he starred up at the ceiling there was nothing he could do about this, but wait and see what the gods have in store for him.

A/N: Well, I hope this was a good start. If this gets some good reviews I'll have the next chapter up soon. I've already handwritten chapters 1-12 and am halfway through chapter 13, so don't worry it will be updated. Please constructive criticism only.


	3. I'm your Yami

I don't own Yugioh

I don't own Yugioh

Yugi awoke early the morning of June 4th to a loud pounding on the front door. Yugi heard his grandfather heading to the door, so he turned over and decided to go back to sleep. But apparently the gods had other plans, because the next thing he knew his grandfather was pounding on his bedroom door yelling,

"Yugi get up. Your Yami is here and he's in a hurry. So move it."

Yugi sat up clearly very annoyed, and looked at Ryou and Malik who had awoken when Yugi's grandpa had pounded on the door.

"Can you believe that? 'Your Yami's here and he's in a hurry.' Yeah, because him having to come and get me is such a huge inconvenience." Yugi said angrily as he got dressed. Malik and Ryou got up as well, but chose to remain silent, Yugi had every right to be angry and they figured that it would be wise if he vented his anger now as opposed to in the living room. As Yugi picked up his bag and prepared to go into the living room he turned to his friends and said, "Well lets go and meet Mr. high and mighty."

Yugi walked into the living room followed closely by Malik and Ryou and they saw Yugi's grandfather as well as three other men in the living room, two he could see clearly and one he could not. Solomon looked and upon seeing Yugi looked extremely relieved.

"Ahh, here's my grandson now." Solomon said.

The two men Yugi could see clearly glanced over their shoulders at Yugi briefly before returning to Solomon.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Move. Or I have a better idea, why don't you two go wait outside by the horses." Said a deep baritone voice.

Yugi had never seen two people move faster than those two had. And once they had left the house Yugi had a clear view of the third person who had been in the room.

"Yugi, isn't that the Pharaoh?" Malik said with a whisper.

Yugi didn't answer Malik, he was too busy staring at the man standing in the living room. He could have passed as Yugi's twin except with certain distinct differences; he was about 4 inches taller, his face was more angular, his eyes narrow and a fiery crimson in color, not to mention the fact that he was covered in gold. He was without a doubt the pharaoh. Yugi had no idea what to say. Fortunately the Pharaoh had no such problem coming up with what to say.

"So you're my hikari? Well, then what are you waiting for? Lets go." The Pharaoh said sharply.

"What's the rush? You're just here to yank me away from my family and friends. Sorry if this is such a huge inconvenience to you." Yugi said with a glare, because in that moment in time he didn't care who he was talking too.

The Pharaoh glared sharply at Yugi, with a piercing gaze that seemed to look right into a person's soul. He then walked confidently up to Yugi and firmly grabbed a hold of his wrist. "I said that we're leaving, and we're leaving now." He said sharply before he began to pull Yugi towards the door.

"I rode all night to get here. It's going to be a full day's ride from your village back to the capital. I have a meeting tomorrow with an ambassador from Nubia, and I would like to get a full night's sleep before I deal with that." The Pharaoh said as he dragged Yugi out of the house and up to three waiting horses. Solomon had followed them out carrying Yugi's bag which he handed to one of the guards. The Pharaoh lifted Yugi up onto a large white horse, and then climbed up onto the horse himself. Yugi glanced around nervously; he had never been on a horse in his life.

"Now Yugi, you take care of yourself." Solomon said.

"Bye Yugi." Ryou and Malik said with sympathetic smiles.

"Grandpa, guys you can't let him take me away." Yugi said as the Pharaoh began to trot his horse while he waited for the guards to get ready to leave.

"Yugi you know you don't have a choice." Solomon said.

"Yug, what in the world is going on? What are you on a horse?" Jou asked, he had been walking to the well when he had seen the commotion in front of Yugi's house.

"Let's ride." The Pharaoh said as he tapped the horse's sides with his feet. The horse began to move forward rather quickly causing Yugi to cry out in fear.

"Ahh!" he said as he leaned forward and grabbed onto the horse

"You'll be fine, trust me you're not going to fall." The Pharaoh said, however unlike earlier it wasn't a harsh authoritative snap, but instead a much softer almost soothing tone of voice. Yugi had no idea why but he felt compelled to trust him. He slowly sat back up, and the Pharaoh wrapped one arm around him, as a way of showing that he wasn't going to let Yugi fall.

They rode for hours through the desert. Eventually the Pharaoh called for a quick break at and Oasis, which marked the halfway point from Yugi's village and the capital. The horses slowed to a stop and the Pharaoh dismounted, then turned and helped Yugi off the horse, before letting the horse be led to the water to get a well deserved drink. The Pharaoh himself went and led Yugi by the wrist over to a patch of shade under a small cluster of trees. The Pharaoh sat down and Yugi did as well.

"So, what's your name? I can't exactly call you hikari now can I?" the Pharaoh said.

"My name is Yugi, Pharaoh." Yugi said, though it puzzled him why the Pharaoh even asked since he knew that his grandpa, Ryou and Malik had all said his name.

"Please call me Atemu." The Pharaoh said with a small smile.

"Oh, I don't think I could. That would be disrespectful Pharaoh." Yugi said.

"But earlier you had no thought about being disrespectful when you were yelling at me for no apparent reason." Atemu said.

"Hey, I had a reason. I was angry, alright you were taking me away from the place where I spent most of my life and then you had the nerve to act like it was this huge inconvenience on your part. I didn't ask you to com and get me, and if I had had any choice in the matter I would not have left." Yugi said sharply.

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi for a moment before he spoke. "Well, I do apologize that I upset you so much. I can assure you that was not my intent. I had rode all night to get you, only to have to turn around and ride all day again. Though that is no excuse." Atemu said, "but anyway, back to what I was saying earlier, if I give someone permission to address me by my birth name without any mention of a title then it is not considered disrespectful."

"And how many people have been granted this honor?" Yugi asked, genuinely curious.

"Counting you, five. They are my childhood friend Mana, High Priests Mahado and Seto, and my Vizier Shimon." Atemu listed off.

"Why no one else?" Yugi asked.

"Well, to be quite honest those are the people that I am the closest too. Shimon has practically raised me, I grew up with Mana, Mahado was not a tutor of mine when I was young but also a very close friend of mine. And Seto, in addition to being another close friend he is also my cousin. Don't get me wrong, I've nothing against the remaining members of my council, I just am not as close to any of them, hence the formality." Atemu explained.

"So, why am I granted this privilege?" Yugi asked.

"Because not only are you a person of great importance to me you are someone to whom I share a powerful connection, which makes you closer to me than any of the other people I've permitted to use my name." Atemu explained with a smile, "Now why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Yugi. Likes, dislikes, favorite hobbies etc."

"Well, umm I like to play games, I guess and I dislike being stuck inside when it's a nice day, umm that what you want to know…Atemu?" Yugi said.

"Well, that's definitely a start Yugi. I'll probably learn more about you as time goes by. Speaking of time, it's time that we get going, if not it'll be after nightfall by the time we get back to the palace." Atemu said as he gently grabbed Yugi's wrist and led him back over to the horses.

After they had been riding again Yugi decided they might as well talk.

"Hey, Atemu how did you find me anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Well, actually I've known where you were for about a year now. Because I almost came and got you a year ago." Atemu said.

Yugi looked up at him, puzzled. Before asking, "Why did you almost come and get me a year ago? I thought that you would only be able to find me on my sixteenth birthday." Yugi said.

"You were in trouble, in pain. It felt as though you could have been dying. To me I felt like I needed to come and get you." Atemu said.

"How could you have possibly known that I was in trouble or in pain for that matter?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the only way to explain that is to tell how I knew about you in the first place. I guess it started when I was about two; there was suddenly a faint presence in the back of my mind. I didn't pay much to it, and it wasn't until I was five that I had any problems because of it. You see one day while I was in a lesson, I think I was being taught how to read, anyway suddenly I felt this horrible pain in the back of my head. It felt as though I was being torn in two. If I hadn't been in such excruciating pain I'd have thought it was very funny how terrified everyone was acting. Anyway, my tutor ran to get my father and the priests. And they determined that the problem was connected to my hikari. And that's why my father passed a law forbidding families with hikari's from moving." Atemu said.

"Wait a minute, my parents moved with me to my grandfather's village when I was three." Yugi said.

"And according to the priests that was what caused me such terrible pain. Anyway, as I was saying I didn't really have any other major things that were connected to you happen again until about a year ago. I felt pain, pain and fear. But it wasn't my pain or fear, so I knew it had to be yours. So, I closed my eyes and focused and I could see what was happening. You were being beaten, badly beaten, by someone three times your size. You were pleading with him, begging him to stop. And he just laughed at you. You said, "Ushio, please please don't." and he just kicked you harder, you cried out in pain, until it got to be too much for you to bear and you passed out. I opened my eyes and immediately went to the stables, telling them to ready my horse. And I told Mahado that he was in charge while I was away. I got on my horse and I started to ride. And somehow I just knew where you were, and I felt like I needed to go and help you in anyway that I could. I rode for several hours and I wondered what taking you away then could do. And as some point during the ride I decided that I would only make matters worse, so I did the only thing I could think of that would help you." Atemu said.

"And what was that? I mean I don't remember you coming to my village." Yugi said.

"Well, I did come to your village, and stayed long enough to inquire about your health, and order the arrest of the man, Ushio, who had attacked you." Atemu said.

"That was you? I mean I knew Ushio had been arrested, but no one had mentioned that the Pharaoh himself had ordered the arrest." Yugi said.

"Well, I ordered his arrest, had him brought back to the palace for trial where I tried and sentenced him." Atemu said.

Yugi decided that he didn't want to know what Ushio's sentence was, so instead chose to change the subject.

"So, anyway what's it like in the palace? I mean is it really like all the rumors say it is?" Yugi asked which made Atemu laugh.

"Well, I guess that depends on what rumors it is you've heard. Well, its not made entirely out of gold, though some rooms; mine and the throne room, do have a lot of gold in them, but that's mainly for decorative purposes. And as for what's its like, I'm not really sure how to answer that, to me its home and it always has been, but I'm not sure how to describe it." Atemu said.

"Okay, well umm." Yugi said, trying to come up with something to ask. _I mean what kind of things do you talk about with a king? _Yugi thought to himself which made Atemu suddenly laugh. Yugi looked at Atemu confused, "What's so funny?"

"Well, you just said, 'what kind of things do you talk about with a king?' and I thought that was very funny. But, to answer your question, you can talk to me just like you would any other person, in fact I would prefer it if you did." Atemu said.

"Wait a minute, you can read my thoughts." Yugi said, clearly alarmed.

Atemu looked at him and said, "Well, I wouldn't say that, its more like there's a connection between my mind and yours and we can communicate with one another without having to say anything, however in cases like this you sent a thought to me unintentionally, I guess after a bit of practice we'll probably have it figured out."

"Okay." Yugi said as he looked around.

"We'll be there in about an hour." Atemu said.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked, this particular patch of desert didn't look any different to him than the desert they had been riding through all day.

"Well, I guess it might be that the area within an hour ride of the palace is where I would play when I was younger, or maybe it's because I can see in the distance the capital. Its over there." Atemu said as he pointed.

Yugi looked and he indeed saw that there was a city up ahead. It was at that moment he felt extremely homesick. He thought about all his friends he didn't even say good-bye to, his grandpa, even thinking about the village itself made him miss it.

"Yugi," Atemu said rather seriously.

"Yes, Atemu?" Yugi said, forcing himself to think about other things that the home he had left behind.

"You do realize that you'll be able to visit them occasionally, not once a week but every now and then. Also, I'm going to ask that you try to have an open mind about this, I mean its not as though your friends would hate you just because you enjoy living somewhere else." Atemu said.

"Alright, I'll give living here a shot, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget about my village." Yugi said.

"Nor am I or anyone else expecting you too." Atemu replied.

"Okay then bring it on." Yugi said with his first genuine smile since he had left his village. Atemu just laughed, both at Yugi's child like nature and his enthusiasm.

A/N: Well, now they've met. Read and Review, I want to know what you guys think. Next chapter is Yugi's first night at the Palace, and Yugi gets to know a little bit more about Atemu, and Atemu does something nice for Yugi.


	4. A whole new world

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi looked excitedly from left to right as Atemu rode confidently through the market place towards the palace. Yugi had noticed a slight change in Atemu since they had entered the city, he seemed more uptight and powerful than he had when they had when they had been talking and laughing during their trip through the desert.

Yugi observed as the busy businesses would stop in the middle of exchanging money and goods allowing them to fall to the ground as they dropped quickly to their knees in a show of respect. Yugi vaguely wondered what the market was like when everyone wasn't bowing down, and were actually conducting business like normal.

However, soon they came to an end of the long line of stalls and reached a large pathway flanked on either side by colossal statues which ended in a large stone gate which, undoubtedly, was the entrance to the palace complex. Yugi couldn't help but feel small as he gazed up at the second set of giant statues they passed, undoubtedly constructed for the sole purpose of showing off the power and wealth of the royal family.

However, he was drawn from his thoughts by a call to "open the gate" and he instead watched as the large stone gate slowly creaked open to reveal the large stone palace itself. Yugi had to watch himself in order to keep his jaw from dropping, it was indeed a sight to behold. Yugi thought back to Atemu's comment about it not being made out of gold and stifled a laugh, it may not have been made out of gold, but that didn't make the building any less impressive…any less intimidating.

The pharaoh's horse came to a stop and he was instantly surrounded by bowing servants and stable hands, all waiting for him to tell them what he needed done.

"See to it that the horses are fed and given plenty of rest." He said to no one in particular, but as soon as Atemu and Yugi had dismounted the horse a young stable hand sprang up as quickly as possible to accomplish the task.

Atemu gently, but firmly grabbed a hold of Yugi's wrist and headed towards the door. Just as they got to the entrance they were met by two people, one that if Yugi didn't know any better he would have thought was his grandfather and a tall young man with blue eyes dressed entirely in blue.

"Welcome back my Pharaoh, I trust that your trip went well." Said the one who looked like grandpa.

"Yes, my trip went well. I trust everything went well while I was away Shimon." Atemu said.

"Oh yes great Pharaoh there were no problems and business was dealt with smoothly." Shimon responded. Atemu nodded to him before turning to the second man.

"And I trust that the arrangements have been taken care of, am I correct Seto?"

"I oversaw that myself, the finishing touches were being done just as we received word you had reached the city." Seto replied.

"Excellent. Then I will see you both as well as the rest of the council in the banquet hall shortly." Atemu said before he once again began to walk into the palace.

Atemu led Yugi down corridor after corridor up some stairs and around a corner before coming to a stop outside a large door. Atemu turned to Yugi and said, "This is the entrance to the corridor that leads to either my own chambers or yours. Your room will be directly adjacent to mine. So, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask. Now, if you'll please follow me I'll show you to your room so you can get washed up and changed for dinner." Atemu said before he once again grabbed Yugi's wrist and led him through the door and up to an ornately decorated door on the right side of the corridor.

Atemu opened the door before leading Yugi to another door within the room. "This is your room, now I'll let you get ready for dinner and I'll meet you here shortly. If you need anything, just ask." Atemu said

"Alright thank you Pharaoh." Yugi said, thinking that since they were back in the palace Atemu wouldn't want anyone calling him by his name, before opening the door to his room. But just before he entered Atemu's voice stopped him.

"Please call me Atemu, or if you're so insistent upon using a title call me Yami, though I would prefer Atemu."

"Okay Atemu." Yugi said as he went into his room and closed the door. Just after Yugi had taken about three steps into his room he froze. The room was quite large…okay maybe that was an understatement. This room looked slightly smaller than Yugi's entire house . There was a king size bed, as well as a desk, a side table and a large mirror hanging just above a wardrobe that was filled with tunics. And through a door on the left side of the room was a private bath house. And that bath house impressed Yugi more than anything else, because there was only one bath house in his entire village, it was a smaller public version of the one in his room. There were a lot of bottles of various soaps and scented oils, and the water was warm, so Yugi guessed that it had been freshly drawn.

Yugi got undressed and slipped into the warm water, after a long day of riding it felt great. Yugi quickly washed up and also used one of the scented oils. He decided that he had a little bit of time where he could relax before dinner, so he decided to soak for awhile. So, he closed his eyes and did just that.

Atemu had just finished getting ready for dinner himself and was standing outside Yugi's door waiting for him. _What is taking him so long? _Atemu wondered. After another ten minutes Atemu decided to go and see for himself what was taking so long.

He opened the door and walked right into Yugi's room. He didn't see him anywhere, so he decided to call out to find out where he was.

"Yugi. Yugi, where are you?" Atemu yelled, but he received no reply. Atemu decided to go check the bath house for him, and if he wasn't in there then he could panic. He walked into the bath house and saw Yugi sleeping soundly leaned up against the side.

He quietly walked over to the bath and gently placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook him slightly as he said, "Yugi, wake up."

Yugi woke with a start, and looked around for a few moments before his eyes landed on Atemu, who looked like he was trying to contain his laughter. Yugi blushed, as he quickly began to apologize, "Atemu, I'm so so so sorry for keeping you waiting." Yugi said as he scrambled out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist and began to dry his hair with another.

"Its alright Yugi, you were tired, I'm not upset that you fell asleep. If there wasn't a feast in the banquet hall now, I would have just let you sleep. In fact after the feast I plan to go to sleep myself." Atemu said with a smile.

"Say, Atemu this may be none of my business but why do you do that?" Yugi asked, though mentally smacking himself for how dumb his question was.

"Do what?" Atemu said with an arched eyebrow.

"You know, act all uptight and serious when there are people around, but act totally normal when you're around me." Yugi asked as he looked at his feet.

"Well, that goes back to the fact that I was raised to behave that way. I act uptight and serious because that is what is expected of me, however when I'm not in a situation that requires me to act that way, I don't." Atemu explained.

"Okay." Yugi said as he walked past Atemu and back into the main room. He walked over to the wardrobe and began to look through the tunics trying to decide which one he should wear, all the while mentally scolding himself for taking so long. Eventually he decided that it didn't matter so he just grabbed one and put it on.

"Alright, lets go." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded before turning and walking out the door. When they got to the door that marked the entrance to the main part of the palace he grabbed a hold of Yugi's wrist again and led him through corridor after corridor and around a turn. While they were walking Yugi decided to ask Atemu a question.

"Say Atemu, why do you always lead me around by my wrist? I mean you do realize I can walk on my own." Yugi asked.

Atemu stopped and looked at Yugi. "Does it bother you that I've been doing that? Because if it does I will stop." Atemu said.

"No it doesn't bother me, I'm just curious why you do it, that's all." Yugi said with a smile.

Atemu looked around, saw two guards and several servants wandering around. Then he thought of something.

/Yugi can you hear me?/

Yugi gave him a funny look, which Atemu took as a sign that he had heard him.

/Nod your head if you can hear me./

Yugi slowly nodded his head, confused.

/Great, alright well to answer your question…for safety. There are so many people around here who could easily try and hurt you, and before you say it I'm not paranoid. Someone slipped poison into my wine two weeks ago. I was lucky Mahado was able to identify what it was quickly and get the antidote otherwise I probably would have died. And that person has not been caught. People who want to hurt me may very well try to hurt you to get to me, I guess that my grabbing your wrist is a way of saying to everyone that your with me, and by doing so that can keep you safer than if you were following me and got separated. However, if it does bother you I will stop./

Yugi looked at Atemu for a minute, not sure what he should do, it was obvious that Atemu didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation and he couldn't very well answer an unasked question. Atemu seemed to read his mind.

/Just concentrate. Focus on the message you want me to hear and I'll hear it./

Yugi decided to give it a try. /Like this?/

/Perfect/

Atemu once again started walking down another corridor and down a set of stairs.

/I'm never going to learn my way around. /

/(chuckles) You will after a few days. That's usually about as long as it takes for someone new to the palace to learn their way around./

They had reached a large stone door. The guards standing at the door both bowed before opening the door. The banquet hall had a long stone table that was covered in food, as well as gold plates. There were also small purple pillows on the floor that everyone was supposed to sit on. Atemu led Yugi up to the head part of the table and indicated that Yugi was to take the seat on his right, the seat reserved for an honored guest of the king.

/Atemu isn't this supposed to be a place of honor?/

/Yes it is, why do you ask?/

/Well, shouldn't someone, I don't know IMPORTANT sit here?/

/That seat is reserved for who ever I want to sit there, and I want you to sit here. Besides tonight you ARE the guest of honor./

/What do you mean?/

/You'll see./

And with that Yugi stopped his questioning and sat down. He looked around rather nervously, across from him sat the elderly man who looked like his grandfather, Shimon Yugi believed his name was. And on Yugi's other side sat the other young man who had met them earlier. Yugi guessed that the remaining people at the table were either members of Atemu's court or important dignitaries. Yugi born and raised a peasant had never felt so out of place in his entire life.

However, Yugi did notice that no one had started eating yet, they were all waiting for something, however what that something was Yugi had no idea. _I guess I'll have to wait and see._

/Your quite right about that, but due to the fact that I'm hungry and I know that you are as well, I'll cut the waiting short./ And with that being said, thought whatever, Atemu stood up.

"Now as I am sure most of you are aware I had Seto arrange for a large feast to be held this evening, and they were to be to certain specifications. Now, I will tell you what this feast is in honor of."

Atemu paused for a brief moment, Yugi felt Atemu put his hand on his shoulder, but he didn't move, he just waited for Atemu to finish his explanation.

/Yugi stand up./

Yugi stood up but asked /Why Atemu?/

/You'll find out in a second./

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my hikari… Yugi. And this feast is both a welcome feast for him as well as a celebration of his sixteenth birthday." Atemu finished before taking a seat and Yugi, after a moment's hesitation sat down as well.

/You're throwing a party for me?/

/Yes I am, do you have a problem with that?/

/No, but you didn't have too…thank you./

/You're welcome./

The feast was fabulous, Yugi had never had so much food in his life. He also got introduced to all the members of Atemu's court. Some of them, like Mahado and Isis seemed nice enough, while others like Seto and Akhenaten gave Yugi the impression that he should steer clear of them when at all possible. He didn't know what to think about Karim and Shada, so he decided to adopt a wait and see attitude.

After the feast and entertainment had come to an end Atemu led Yugi back to the corridor where his room was. However, before Yugi could go to bed Atemu wanted to tell him some rules.

"Yugi, tomorrow morning I'll be up at dawn completing morning rituals with the priests. After I get done with those I'm going to come and bring to you breakfast. After that I would prefer it if you stay in this corridor, or the private garden that you can get to through a door at the end of the corridor. If you need to find me I'll be in the throne room, and I would prefer it if when you leave this corridor you let me know. But otherwise you do have free reign of the palace. However, do not and I repeat DO NOT leave the palace by yourself. If you want to leave the palace you are to tell me and either I will escort you or one of my priests will escort you. Do you understand?" Atemu said in the same manner as a parent does when laying down the law.

"Okay Atemu I promise." Yugi said with a smile.

"Alright, then Good night Yugi. If you need anything come and get me." Atemu said as he walked into his own room, after all it had been quite a long day and he had an early morning ahead of him.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter four. Read and Review.


	5. Bone and Stone don't mix

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: I've been getting some recent reviews/requests to post another chapter for this story, and since its been the longest one I've gone without updating I've decided to post it.

Yugi was wandering around that palace courtyard when he saw Jou standing there, and the closer he got he realized that Jou wasn't there alone. Anzu and Honda were there with him as well. Yugi couldn't help but smile, his friends had come for a surprise visit.

"Jou, Honda, Anzu…" Yugi began to say, but stopped when Jou turned to look at him. Jou's face was not one of someone who wanted to see his best friend, but rather someone who just came face to face with his worst enemy. That look of pure hate made Yugi's blood run cold.

"Well, well what do we have here guys?" Jou said, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that used to be our friend before he decided he was too good for us?" Honda said, his voice lined with venom.

"Yeah, I remember, he didn't even have the decency to tell us good-bye." Anzu said.

The three walked up to Yugi, who was rooted to the spot.

"Guys, you don't understand…I didn't have a choice…" Yugi said.

"Didn't have a choice. Do you hear this load of garbage?" Honda said.

"Guys like you make me sick." Jou said as he pushed Yugi to the ground.

"Guys, guys please." Yugi said his eyes welling with tears.

"Oh, look at the poor whittle cry baby." Anzu mocked.

"I hate you." Jou said as he raised his fist…

"Yugi, Yugi come one wake up." Atemu said as he gently shook Yugi by the shoulder.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was only Atemu there, that it had been just a dream, but still the words of his friends stuck with him, still stung, Yugi couldn't help it…he cried.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him close as he rubbed circles on Yugi's back, saying, "Shh, it was just a nightmare Little One…no one's going to hurt you, it's going to be alright, I'm here."

After a few minutes Yugi managed to stop crying. He glanced up at Atemu who looked quite worried Yugi smiled at him, and then he remembered that Atemu had told him about how he had to be up really early and felt terribly ashamed.

_Way ta go Yugi, Atemu…who's the pharaoh of Egypt for Ra's sake in case you forgot, has to get up really early and what do you do YOU wake him up and WHY you might ask because you're a pathetic little crybaby who can't handle a simple nightmare without bawling your eyes out. _Yugi thought to himself.

"I'm so so so So sorry Ate…Pharaoh for waking you up, I know you have to get up really early. If you want to punish me or send me way I'd totally understand." Yugi mumbled as tears once again began to stream down his face.

Atemu closed his eyes for a second before carefully wiping Yugi's tears away with his thumb. "Yugi, Yugi I'm not going to send you away and I'm certainly not going to punish you." Atemu said the last bit sounding like he was actually horrified by the mere thought of doing either of those things.

But Yugi still feeling horrible wouldn't even look at Atemu. Atemu sighed before placing a light kiss on Yugi's forehead before whispering, "Yugi, come on Little One please look at me. If it makes you feel any better I've been up for about an hour. You didn't wake me up, in fact I've just finished morning rituals with the priests and I was coming to get you for breakfast when I sensed that something was wrong, so I just picked up the pace and found you in here asleep. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Yugi glanced up at Atemu, feeling relieved that he didn't wake Atemu up, but still sorry that he'd worried him over something as stupid as a bad dream.

"It's really stupid." Yugi mumbled.

"Somehow I doubt that. I've always found that talking about a bad dream helps you feel a lot better." Atemu said.

Yugi gave Atemu a funny look, "You've actually had bad dreams before?" Yugi asked, not really believing that Atemu had.

Atemu laughed, "Yes, I your all powerful Yami, divine Pharaoh of Egypt, has had nightmares. If my father was still alive he'd tell you about all the times I woke him up in the middle of the night because I'd had a bad dream and I wanted him to help. In fact some of them had me so worked up that I refused to go back to sleep until he checked every inch of my room for monsters. He never had any problem with it, and after he, the all mighty Pharaoh, spend 15 minutes crawling around on his hands an knees checking for monsters, he would sit with me until I fell back to sleep. Which I might add sometimes took a good 30 minutes to an hour." Atemu said with a smile.

Yugi laughed when Atemu told him that because picturing the last Pharaoh crawling around on his hands and knees looking for monsters at 1 am was just comical.

"Well, I dreamt that I was walking around in the courtyard when I saw some of my old friends. I thought that they had come to visit me, so I started to walk towards them. Then they turned to face me and they looked angry, said they hated me…pushed me to the ground and Jou was about to punch me when you woke me up. Pretty dumb huh?" Yugi said.

"Its not dumb Yugi, you were forced to leave your family and friends and come live somewhere new and deep down a part of you is feeling guilty about that, despite it not being in anyway your fault. You've convinced yourself that your friends will hate you for that, and that is something you fear. You fear that if you were to see them again they would be angry with you, that they wouldn't want to be friends with you anymore. But, I will tell you this, if your friends would stop being your friends because of something like this, and I'm sure your grandfather told them why you left, then they probably weren't really that good of friends in the first place." Atemu said.

Yugi thought about what Atemu had said and it made sense, his friends would understand that he didn't have a choice; they would be okay with it. The more Yugi thought about it the more certain he became. "Your right Atemu, thanks." Yugi said with a smile.

"Now hwy don't we go down and have some breakfast?" Atemu said. Yugi nodded, got up and got dressed before he followed Atemu to the banquet hall. Yugi once again took a seat at Atemu's right and they had a nice quite breakfast. After breakfast Atemu took Yugi back to the corridor where his room was.

"Now, if you need anything you can contact me using the mind link or if you need to find me, I'll be in the throne room. Any of the servants will be able to show you the way, otherwise I'll see you at dinner." Atemu said before giving Yugi a quick kiss on the cheek and heading to the throne room.

Yugi wandered around the corridor that Atemu wanted him to stay in until he found the private garden that Atemu had mentioned earlier. He spent about four hours walking around the garden admiring the lotuses and the other exotic flowers as well as dipping his feet into the small pool.

However, Yugi soon grew bored with the garden and thought about the market place he had seen when they were riding to the palace. _I wonder if Atemu'll let me go? Might as well ask._ Yugi thought, but decided that this was a request that would be best made fact to face.

So, Yugi left the corridor and began to head down another corridor until he saw a servant, he stopped the young boy…who immediately dropped into a low bow, obviously because he thought that Yugi was Atemu.

"Woah, hey you can stand up I'm not the Pharaoh, but I am looking for him. He said that if I needed to find him I should have a servant show me the way to the throne room. So, do you think you could show me where the throne room is?" Yugi said.

The servant nodded and began to walk down the corridor, and Yugi followed him. After a few minutes the servant came to a stop and pointed to a door with two guards standing on either side of the door.

Yugi nodded and said, "thanks" as the servant took off back down the corridor and walked towards the doors.

"Halt in the name of the Pharaoh." Said the guard standing on the left side of the door.

"I need to talk to the Pharaoh about something, would you please let me in?" Yugi said kindly.

"The Pharaoh is having a meeting with his council and cannot be disturbed." Said the other guard rather smugly.

"Alright, I guess I'll wait til their done then." Yugi said with a shrug, though the guards cocky attitude irked him a bit.

/Yugi, what are you doing? You seem like your annoyed by something./

//Oh, Atemu, aren't you in a council meeting right now?//

/I am, but that doesn't answer my question. How'd you know that anyway Yugi?/

//Well, I came to ask you something, but the guards outside told me you were in a council meeting, so I decided to wait until you were done.//

/Well, it just so happens that we've finished the important stuff and are going to take a short break. So, I'll be out in a minute./

//Okay Atemu.//

Yugi was standing just to the side of the guard on the left side of the door when the door opened and Atemu came walking out. Yugi was about to greet him when both guards bowed. The guard he had been standing next too realized that Yugi hadn't bowed, so he grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled Yugi harshly to the ground. The corridor was filled with a sickening crack when Yugi's wrist hit stone floor.

"Yugi, Yugi are you alright?" Atemu asked as he sprinted to where Yugi was on the ground. He could sense Yugi was in severe pain, but he didn't know what was wrong. He shoved the guard out of his way as he helped Yugi to his feet. He could see that both of Yugi's knees were cut but when Atemu gently grabbed Yugi's wrist, he sensed the pain intensify and he knew that Yugi had injured his wrist. Yugi was crying and wouldn't say anything other than 'it hurts.'

/Yugi, Yugi I need to figure out what's wrong with your wrist./

//No, don't touch it. It really hurts.//

/I know it hurts, but the only way we'll be able to fix it is if we know what's wrong. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll be as gentle as I can./

//O-o-okay.//

Atemu carefully and gently looked at Yugi's wrist. It was beginning to swell and was also starting to turn black and blue. That combined with the sound he had heard earlier led him to a very unpleasant conclusion. Yugi had a broken wrist. Atemu gently let Yugi's wrist go and Yugi grabbed a hold of Atemu's shirt (with his good wrist) and continued to cry. Atemu placed a comforting arm around his shoulders as he yelled, "Isis! Mahado!"

The two priests came sprinting out of the throne room, bowed and asked. "What can we do for you Pharaoh?"

"Isis, I need you to come with me. Yugi has a broken wrist." Atemu said before turning to Mahado, "Mahado I want you to deal with the guard who caused Yugi's injury in the first place. I'd do it myself but Yugi needs me and that is more important than punishing a guard. But, I will say this Mahado, make him suffer." Atemu said as he shot the guard a dirty look before he began to walk down the corridor, Isis trailing right behind him.

Isis had carefully bandaged Yugi's wrist and also mixed something up that would get rid of his pain, then she left. Yugi continued to hold onto Atemu and cry.

After about a half an hour Yugi's pain had begun to subside. Mahado poked his head in and said that the guard had been dealt with. Atemu had nodded and told Mahado to pass on a message to the other priests that he was taking the rest of the day off. Mahado nodded and left. Shortly after Mahado had left Yugi let go of Atemu and wiped his eyes.

"Are you feeling better Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Yugi said with a small smile.

"Yugi, I'm kind of curious…what was it that you wanted to ask me about earlier?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, that well I wanted to go visit the market place and I figured that it would better if I asked you in person." Yugi said.

"So, you wanted to go to the market place. Do you still want to go?" Atemu asked.

Yugi's face lit up as he replied, "Yes, yes I still want to go."

Atemu chuckled as he said, "alright, I get it you still want to go and I'll take you as long as you promise to stay close and be careful with your wrist."

Yugi's smile grew even wider as he nodded and replied, "I promise Atemu. But Atemu I wanted to see what the market place was like when everyone wasn't bowing down the entire time."

Atemu laughed, "Yugi, I have no intention of going if that is the way the market would be. If I actually go into the market, I have a cloak on with a hood, so they don't recognize me." Atemu explained.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Yugi asked.

"We can leave as soon as I grab my cloak alright?" Atemu said.

Yugi nodded his head 'yes' so quickly that Atemu burst out laughing as he walked back into his room to retrieve his cloak. It was purple just like the cape he normally wore, only longer and easily could be wrapped around him. It was fastened in the front by a gold pin that was shaped like the millennium symbol. The cloak also had a large hood.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Atemu asked as he poked his head back into Yugi's room.

"Yup, I'm ready." Yugi said as he wandered out into the hallway with Atemu chuckling as he followed.

Yugi wandered around the market place with the same expression that a kid in a candy store has. He looked longingly at a beautifully made game of Senet. That is until he saw the price and then sadly began to look at the other games the merchant sold.

/Yugi, you do realize that I have a Senet board just like that back at the palace./

//I figured you would, but I was just thinking about how much my grandpa would love to have a Senet game like that.//

/Then we'll get it for him and I'll have it sent to him./

//But its too expensive.//

/No, its not./ "I'd like to purchase this Senet game." Atemu said.

"150 gold pieces." The merchant said as he turned towards his prospective buyer.

"Done" Atemu said as he reached into a bag he had tied to his waist and handed the merchant a large handful of gold pieces. The merchant wrapped up the game in a piece of cloth and handed it carefully to Atemu.

"A pleasure doing business with you." The merchant said.

Yugi walked away with Atemu, who was carrying the Senet board, following him.

//You didn't have to do that Atemu, but thank you.//

/I know I didn't have to but I wanted to./

//Well, at least you could let me carry it for you…I mean you are the king of Egypt you shouldn't be carrying stuff around like that.//

/I think that I'll carry it, because as you remember you promised that you would be careful with your wrist and you would need to use your wrist to carry it, besides I honestly don't mind carrying it. It's not really that big a deal./

//Alright you win.//

Yugi and Atemu continued to explore the market and Yugi once again was eagerly looking at a stall, though this one was selling exotic animals, as well as some not so exotic ones that could be purchased as pets.

Yugi patted as a small kitten on the head and laughed as it rubbed up against his hand and purred.

//Aww, Atemu isn't he cute?//

/Absolutely adorable but your making the merchant nervous. Would you like to buy the kitten? Because if you would, then I'll buy if for you./

//Would that be okay?//

/Actually, I think that it would be an excellent idea for you to have a pet to play with and keep you entertained while I'm busy./

//Okay then can we get this? He's really cute, not to mention friendly.//

/Alright, that sounds good to me./

Atemu went up to Yugi, who had just picked up the kitten he had been playing with and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. He then said to the merchant, "I would like to purchase this kitten. How much will he cost?"

The merchant looked up at Atemu and smugly said, "I'm sorry but only priests or members of the royal family may purchase cats. So, you can either select another animal or leave."

Atemu chuckled before he reached up for his hood and lowered it, saying quite confidently, "I think I fall into the 'royalty' category, so I'll ask you again. How much?"

"Pharaoh." The merchant said as he quickly dropped to his knees, thought this time Yugi found the sight hilarious. IT was even more funny because Atemu just stood there tapping his foot with impatience as he waited for his answer.

/Is he really going to make me ask again?/

//I think so.//

Atemu sighed with impatience before saying, "Can you stand up long enough to answer my question or did you conveniently die of heat exhaustion when you bowed?" Which made Yugi burst out laughing and the merchant sprang to his feet.

"My Pharaoh, the kitten costs 300 gold pieces, however I'll sell him to you for 200." The merchant said as politely as he possibly could.

Atemu got out the money and paid for the kitten and then walked away with Yugi still laughing as he followed him carrying the kitten. Atemu pulled back up his hood.

/Are you alright Yugi? You've been laughing for awhile now./

//I'm fine Atemu but that was funny. How in the world cold you say something like that and not only keep a straight face, but sound so serious?//

/(laughs) I have no idea, I guess I didn't find it that funny at the time./

//So, where to now?//

/Well, its is getting a bit late, I was thinking we could head back to the palace and eat dinner. Unless there's something else you want to do./

//No, your idea sounds good to me…I'm beginning to get hungry.//

/Well, why didn't you say so sooner?/

//Because knowing you, you'd have stopped at a fruit stand and bought me something to eat.//

/Yeah, you have a point./

Once they returned to the palace Yugi's cat got situated on his bed, where it had decided to curl up on one of the pillows for an evening cat-nap. After Yugi was certain that his new pet was comfortable he joined Atemu out in the corridor.

/So, how's your wrist feeling? You can have some more of that pain anytime, so if you need it, I'll have Isis give you some more./

//Well, my wrist is sore, but I'll be okay for a little while. Don't worry, if I need something for pain I'll let you know.//

/You better, because I'll know if you didn't./

//Yes mother//

/Very funny./

Dinner that evening was quiet, for the most part Yugi ate silently while the priests and Shimon rambled on and on about all the stud that had happened while Atemu had taken him to the market place.

"A fisherman from a village near the Nile was here today asking if an extension on the taxes could be granted, seeing as how he won't be able to pay then by Monday, but they will be able to on Thursday." Akhenaten was saying.

"a status report on construction in Saqarra was given, everything is on track there…" Karim stated.

//Joe shomoe was picking his nose at 1 o'clock today//

/ha ha, very funny Yugi./

//But you have to admit some of the stuff their going on and on about is boring.//

/I never said it wasn't, but that doesn't mean that I don't need to listen to them./

"There were two escapees from a labor camp." Mahado spoke up.

"Which labor camp? How long ago?" Atemu asked because apparently this was something the he was interested in hearing the details of.

"A labor camp about 20 miles from here. We received word on the escape shortly after you had left." Mahado stated.

"Who were the escapees? What measures are being taken to locate them Mahado? Atemu asked.

"The escapee's were a local boy who had stole from a jewelry stall earlier this year and the Bully you sentenced last year, Ushio. And there is a group of ten guards combing the desert for them." Mahado stated.

Yugi paled when he heard that Ushio was on the loose but calmed down when he reminded himself that there was no way Ushio would find him here, so he had nothing to worry about.

"I want security increased until the escapees are located." Atemu stated.

"I'll see that it gets done my Pharaoh." Mahado replied.

//Why the increase on security?//

/It never hurts to be cautious, and escaped criminals with grudges are not people I'd like to take chances with./

//Well, that makes sense//

/Well thank you for your approval Yugi./ Atemu replied sarcastically.

//You're welcome Atemu.//

After dinner Atemu walked Yugi back to his room.

"So, Yugi have you decided what you were going to name your cat?" Atemu asked.

"Well, actually no…but that's a good thing." Yugi said.

"And why is that Yugi, your pet needs to have a name Yugi." Atemu said.

"You're going to name him." Yugi said with a smile.

"Me? Why am I going to name him?" Atemu asked.

"Because you bought him…and I can't come up with a name." Yugi said, which made Atemu laugh.

"How about we make a deal, I'll help you come up with a name for him, but you need to be the one to decide." Atemu said.

"Alright, find you win Atemu. I'd like to name him tonight, so when we get back you're going to have to hang out in my room for a bit." Yugi said.

"Done but before we get started you take some more of that stuff Isis made you for pain." Atemu said authoritatively.

"Fine." Yugi said, somehow he knew Atemu was going to have him take more of that pain stuff before bed.

Once they got to Yugi's room they both chuckled when they saw the little kitten curled up on Yugi's pillow. Atemu walked over to the beside table and grabbed the pain medicine and turned to Yugi.

"Alright, drink up." Atemu said as he held out the bowl.

"Do I have to?" Yugi whined, that stuff tasted horrible and if Yugi could get out of taking it would.

"Yes, you have to." Atemu said sternly.

"But Atemu," Yugi whined this time using his puppy-dog eyes as well, "I don't want to."

Atemu looked at Yugi for a second before saying, "Tough."

Yugi sighed giving up if Atemu hadn't cracked when he'd used the puppy dog eyes, then Atemu wasn't going to crack at all, so why prolong the inevitable? Yugi grabbed the dish from Atemu with his good hand and took a drink.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

Once Yugi had finished drinking the pain medicine he gave the dish back to Atemu.

"Happy?" Yugi asked.

"Quite." Atemu said as he put the dish back on the stand.

"Now can we come up with a name for my pet now?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sat down on Yugi's bed and looked at the cat sleeping soundly on Yugi's pillow. The kitten despite being extremely small, looked like a king perched on a throne…, 'hmm a small king on a throne. That gives me an idea.'

"Well, we could always call him Ouji…or Iaah." Atemu suggested after studying the cat for a few moments.

"Why Ouji?" Yugi asked, puzzled Iaah he could understand, seeing as how their was a crescent shaped spot on the kittens forehead, but he had no clue where Ouji came from.

Atemu laughed, "Well, to be honest the way he's laying on that pillow made me think of asking on his throne, and since he's so tiny, I came up with Ouji."

Yugi nodded, "Okay but if he's royalty then the same rule will apply to him that applies to you. Only a trusted few will have the honor of using his name. So, Ouji to us when no one's around, and…skitters anywhere else."

"You don't think him having two names will be confusing." Atemu said.

"Well, you aren't confused by all the names and titles, so why should he be any different?" Yugi said with a grin.

Atemu laughed and then looked at the kitten who had woke up and was sitting proudly atop the pillow, "I dub the Ouji son of Bast, but to everyone else Skitters." Atemu said with the same authoritative serious tone he used when he was making a ruling.

Ouji meowed in approval as he stalked confidently off his pillow and rubbed up against Yugi's side, causing Yugi to laugh. Atemu got up, "alright Yugi I'll see you tomorrow."

Yugi looked up from playing with Ouji and said, "good night Atemu."

"Meow" Ouji said.

Atemu laughed, "good night Yugi, Ouji. If you need anything you know where to find me."

"Kay." Yugi said.

And with that Atemu left but before he went to bed he made certain that the corridor was secure, after all it never hurt to be cautious.


	6. A tale of two Yami's

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: This chapter isn't really fluffy at all…it just is Atemu and Yugi in the more general Yami/Hikari relationship, with Yami being protective, and overly concerned. Though, you probably can probably see that as Atemu genuinely caring for Yugi in more than a friendly way (I see it that way.) But, with that being said, on with the chapter.

Chapter 6

Yugi woke up with Ouji curled up on his chest, sleeping contentedly.

"Come on Ouji, wake up you lazy bum. Atemu will be here any minute." Yugi said as he patted Ouji on the head. Ouji purred, but still refused go get up. "Fine, miss breakfast." Yugi said as he slid out of bed and got ready.

Atemu came in a few minutes later to see Ouji still sleeping and Yugi pulling on his sandals. "Well, good morning Yugi." Atemu said cheerily before he placed a light kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"Good morning Atemu, how was ritual this morning?" Yugi asked.

"Ritual was the same as every other morning, did you sleep well?" Atemu asked.

"Like a rock." Yugi replied.

"Well, that's good. Ready to go to breakfast?" Atemu asked.

"Ready, Let's go." Yugi said as he walked out into the corridor with Atemu hot on his heels.

Breakfast was quiet, as usual. Apparently no one on the Pharaoh's council was a morning person. However, as the meal progressed every one became more and more alert, or in Seto's case less and less irritable.

"Pharaoh are you ready to leave?" Seto asked as breakfast drew to a close.

"Leave!?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Yes Seto I will be shortly." Atemu replied. /I am going to be gone today, both to check the progress of the construction of my tomb in the Valley of the Kings, as well as visit a training camp for the army. I like to stop by and check their progress…as well as assist in teaching the use of a sword./

//Can I go with you, please please please. I promise I'll be good and stay close. Please.// Yugi pleaded.

/Alright, alright, but you'll have to ride with me seeing as how you can't grip the reigns./

//Deal.//

Atemu finished up his breakfast and walked out of the banquet hall with Yugi and the priests at his heels.

They walked out to the courtyard where four horses were ready and waiting. Atemu walked up to his horse and Yugi went to follow him, but Shimon stopped him. Yugi turned to look at Shimon, confused.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Its best to stay back, don't want to chance you getting trampled by the horses." Shimon said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to get trampled seeing as how I'm riding with the Pharaoh." Yugi replied somewhat hotly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Shimon said as he kept a hold of Yugi's shoulder.

Seto, Mahado and Shada had already climbefd onto their horses and looked like they were waiting on Atemu. Seto appeared to be growing impatient but couldn't say anything about it, no matter how much he might have wanted to.

Atemu trotted his horse up to where Yugi and Shimon were standing. "Are you coming Yugi? Or did you change your mind and decide that you wanted to stay?" Atemu asked.

"No, I didn't change my mind Atemu. I'm still going with you." Yugi said.

"Then give me your hand so I can help you up because if we wait any longer we won't be back until nightfall." Atemu said as he held out his hand for Yugi. Yugi took it and shot Shimon an 'I-told-you-so' look as he climbed onto Atemu's horse.

"Have a safe trip my Pharaoh." Shimon said as Atemu turned his horse and headed for the gate, the priests following silently in his wake.

/What was going on with you and Shimon anyway?/

//Oh, he stopped me from following you to your horse earlier and when I had asked him why he starting rambling about safety, I told him I wasn't going to be in any danger because I was going with you. Then he basically called me a liar.// Yugi ranted.

/Is that all?/

//Yes that's all. Why, is that not enough?//

/No, that's plenty and I'll have to talk to him about calling you a liar…he shouldn't have done that. But as for the bit on safety, he knew that I would be terribly upset if something were to happen to you, so he was doing his part to keep you from getting hurt./

//I know…but I can take care of myself, I'm not a child.// Yugi huffed.

/and no one ever said that you were. Why is this upsetting you so much? Is it such a horrible thing to have someone who cares about you enough to want to make sure that your safe?/

//No, it's not that…it's just that, argh never mind.//

/No, tell me./

//It's not important Atemu.//

/Well, apparently it is. Now are you going to tell me or are you going to make me stop this horse./

Yugi shot Atemu a look that said 'you-wouldn't-dare.' //You can't otherwise we'll be getting back well after dark and I thought you said you didn't want to be traveling after dark.//

/Try me./ Atemu said as he began to pull back on the reigns causing the horse to come to a stop.

"Pharaoh, what is…" Seto began to ask, but Atemu held up his hand signaling for Seto to shut his mouth.

Atemu sat there staring at Yugi for a moment with his eyebrow raised. /Well, I'm waiting./

//Fine, I'll tell you…it bothers me probably because Shimon reminds me so much of my grandfather.//

Atemu tapped the horse on the side and got him moving again. /and that's a bad thing, how exactly?/

//My grandfather got really paranoid after I got beat up by Ushio. He wouldn't let me go outside after dark, or anywhere without someone to watch me. I got into Ra only knows how many fights with him because of this. I guess when Shimon did that it brought all my frustrations and anger back.//

/I'll talk to him about it, not about the situation with you and your grandfather because that's none of his concern, but I will ask him to leave you be. The exception to that being your in clear imminent danger and I for some reason am unable to help you. Would that make you happy?/

//It would.//

After an hour of sand dune seeing they had made it to the Valley of the Kings, and after another ten minutes they came upon the construction site. Yugi, Atemu and the priests all got off their horses and went to see the architect in charge. The man with long silver hair looked up from the diagram he had been studying and quickly dropped to his knees.

"My Pharaoh, what a pleasant surprise. How may I be of service to you my divine king?" the architect said.

"On your feet Bakura. I would like a tour of the site and an update on your progress here." Atemu stated.

Bakura sprang to his feet, "Well, what are we waiting for gentlemen? Right this way." Bakura said as he headed into the tomb. Atemu and the priests made to follow him, but Yugi was frozen to the spot in shock. _He looks just like Ryou…only, scarier. _

Atemu, having noticed that Yugi wasn't following, stopped. /Is something that matter Yugi?/

Yugi jumped, not having expected Atemu to contact him. //Its nothing Atemu, I'm coming.// Yugi replied before running up to Atemu, shaking off the similarity to his friend Ryou, as just a coincidence. _After all what else could it be?_ Atemu raised an eyebrow at Yugi's odd behavior but chose not to comment on it, instead grabbing Yugi's hand to make sure that he didn't get separated or injured, seeing as how constructions sites aren't really the safest place to be.

Bakura led them into a dimly lit hallway that was being painted by a couple of very skilled artisans. He led them to the end of the hallway and into a room that looked like a maze being carved out of stone. There were several people hacking away the rock to form narrow pathways, while others were busy assembling the large stone guardian statues that stood on the paths.

"As you can see we are making excellent progress. We still have some more traps to install and the burial chamber itself still needs to be painted but we are on schedule. If everything goes according plan we should be done by next year." Bakura said as he looked towards Atemu and the priests, looking like a child who had just handed his parents his report card and was now awaiting their reaction.

Atemu looked around one more time before addressing Bakura, "You've done quite well and its good to see that you're indeed on schedule. Recently Shada and I came up with some additions to this project, which Shada will explain to you in depth shortly. But so far you and your crew have done an excellent job."

Bakura breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you my Pharaoh, I will go over the plans with High Priest Shada immediately."

Atemu and the others walked out of the tomb and back to the horses.

"Shada, we'll meet you back at the palace tonight." Atemu said as Shada and Bakura both bowed bidding them a safe journey.

"Alright, so next stop the military training grounds, right?" Yugi asked once they were riding again.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, we're going there to both do a 'pop formal inspection' and I'm going to help with the swordsmanship demonstration. If everything goes according to plan we'll be back at the palace by dinner."

"Pop formal inspection?" Yugi asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Atemu laughed, "Yes, what better way to check how prepared they are? If they know I'm going to be there I can guarantee everything will be perfect, if they're not expecting it, then if they were going to make mistakes, like equipment and uniforms not up to par that'd be when I catch it."

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You know that actually does make a lot of sense."

"I know plus, its amusing to watch the officers panic because they know they've let something slip. I can usually tell within five minutes of being there if I'm going to find a ton of errors or not." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed, "You know somehow I just knew that you had an ulterior motive."

Atemu feigned shock, "am I that transparent?" Which made Yugi burst out laughing and Atemu to smirk, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to work on that then won't I Yugi?" Atemu asked. Yugi just shook his head and Atemu began to chuckle.

Soon they had arrived at the military training camp. A slightly panicked cry of "Open the gates." Was heard. As Atemu, Yugi and the priests dismounted the soldiers all bowed, and in the background you could see those who were far enough away scrambling to get things organized and cleaned up.

"Captain Ishtal, you've been serving under me long enough to know that when I decide to inspect a unit I just show up." Atemu said, though to Yugi it was obvious he was trying to hide his amusement.

"That is correct my Pharaoh." Said a man who Yugi thought looked just like his friend Malik, only stronger.

_What is it twin day and someone forgot to tell me? I mean first that architect and now the Captain…who's next?_ Yugi thought, before deciding that it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him because he missed his friends.

"Well, you know the drill Captain, mass formation." Atemu said.

"Yes, at once my Pharaoh." Ishtal said to Atemu before turning his head and yelling over his left shoulder, "Formation in ten, nine, eight…"

Yugi watched as the soldiers dropped whatever they were doing to sprint to formation. He was even more shocked that everyone was in formation by the time Captain Ishtal had got to 'two'.

Captain Ishtal quickly walked around the formation checking alignment (being in line with the person to your right) and dress (being in line with the person in front of you) and making corrections whenever was necessary. Yugi watched as Captain Ishtal make a hand gesture and people shift accordingly.

//Hey Atemu, what's Captain Ishtal doing?//

/He's attempting to correct errors without saying 'So en so fix this, because he knows that I won't let him do that, also it would be bad if I caught a ton of errors that there is no reason to be made./

//Oh, I get it now.//

/That's good. Now, I'm going to go do the inspection with Mahado. Stay over here with Seto until I'm done./

//But Atemu, I want to watch.//

/How about this, if I find any errors I'll mind-link them to you, so you know what's going on. Alright?/

//Fine, I guess that'll work.//

/Good./

So, Yugi stood by Seto and watched as Atemu and Mahado inspected the soldiers. The funny thing was Atemu was mind-linking errors to Yugi almost constantly. However, the last one he didn't even mind-link because Yugi could hear him telling the guy off.

"I don't care what you have to say, there is absolutely no excuse for you to not only be missing your sword but your shoes as well. What would you have done if I had shown up here because we were under attack and I needed soldiers now? You wouldn't have been ready. This is absolutely unacceptable." Atemu said sharply, his voice may have carried but he wasn't yelling. Yugi was willing to bet that the soldier would have much rather been yelled at. Atemu could be quite scary when he wanted to be, and right now he wanted to be.

//Atemu, why are you so mad? The guy left his shoes and sword in his hurry to get to formation. It happens.//

/That's not the only thing, he's so drunk he can barely stand up straight. And from what I understand, he 'lost them playing poker' right before we got here./

//Ohh, then I understand why you're upset.//

Atemu just walked away from the soldier, Mahado paused to shake his head. Captain Ishtal looked furious, but when Atemu got to him he bowed and began apologizing profusely for all the problems.

Seto waked over to rejoin Atemu and Mahado, so Yugi followed. Seto began to have a whispered conversation with Mahado, probably trying to get all the juicy details. Yugi walked over to Atemu and put his good hand on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

/How's your wrist feeling Yugi?/

Yugi blinked, he hadn't been expecting Atemu to ask him that. //It's fine, a little sore but fine.//

/How sore is a little sore?/

//Sore//

/on a scale of 1-10/

//4 or 5// Yugi immediately regretted his response when Atemu turned around.

/It hurts you that much and you didn't tell me./

//I didn't think anything of it, and you've been busy.//

/Busy? I don't care how busy I am, I want you to tell me stuff like this./ Atemu grabbed a hold of Yugi's good wrist and walked back over to the horses. For a second Yugi thought Atemu was going to take him back to the palace, but instead Atemu grabbed a canteen and held it out for Yugi. Yugi looked at him puzzled.

/I had Isis put your pain medicine in a canteen so, I would have it if you needed it. You need it, so drink./

Yugi walked over to Atemu grabbed the canteen, and before the drank it he said, "did I mention that I really don't like you yet today?"

Atemu chuckled, recognizing Yugi's sarcasm, "Yes, twice I believe."

"Alright, as long as you're aware of that and that I drink this under protest." Yugi said dramatically.

"Your protest has been noted and overruled, now drink." Atemu said.

"Fine." Yugi said as he took a large gulp from the canteen. //You do know that this stuff tastes absolutely horrendous, don't you.//

/Yes, I remember having to be held down and force fed that stuff seeing as how I wouldn't drink it no matter how much pain I was in./

Yugi handed the canteen back to Atemu and began to follow him back into the encampment. "Force fed?" Yugi asked, not quite able to believe that could possibly be true.

"Yes, it took my father, Shimon and Mahado working together 15 minutes to force that vile liquid down my throat. And sometimes if I was feeling particularly stubborn I'd cough it up and they'd have to do it again. So, don't think I won't force you to drink it." Atemu stated.

Yugi laughed at the thought of Atemu struggling to avoid taking the pain medicine. "I'd prefer not to be force fed. So, your going to do a demonstration." Yugi finished deciding it would be wise to change the subject.

"Yes, seeing as how I am one of the top 5 swordsman in Egypt, it would be foolish to have someone else teach them." Atemu explained.

"Top 5?" Yugi asked.

"That was back when I was 13, I tied for first in a tournament. However, I have improved a great deal since then, and my opponent is getting on in years I have little doubt that I would be ranked number one if the competition was held again, but for now I am satisfied to say I rank in the top 5." Atemu elaborated.

"Do you think you could teach me sometime?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe, after your wrist gets better." Atemu stated as they reached the group and a guard from the armory bowed as he presented a sword to Atemu. Atemu picked up the sword up by the hilt and maneuvered it expertly, getting a feel for it. After a moment he said, "this will do." /Yugi, I want you to stay next to Seto while I'm doing this./

//Alright.//

So, Yugi stood back next to Seto and watched as Atemu demonstrated the proper use of a sword…and then for good measure kicked Captain Ishtal's butt in a short sparring match. Yugi could tell that Captain Ishtal was skilled, but Atemu was a lot more skilled. Atemu spent almost the entire match toying with him, that is until he got bored or noticed that it was getting late and finished Captain Ishtal in 5 seconds flat. Yugi was actually glad that he hadn't chose that instant to blink because he would have missed seeing Captain Ishtal's sword getting knocked out of his hand, then knocked to the ground and Atemu's sword against his throat.

After Atemu beat Captain Ishtal he returned the sword to the armorer and went over to the horses. "Have a safe ride my Pharaoh." Captain Ishtal said.

"We will, now make sure you get these soldiers whipped into shape." Atemu said.

"Of course my Pharaoh." Captain Ishtal said, and with that Atemu rode out of the encampment with Seto and Mahado right behind.

//Say, Atemu why did you pick Captain Ishtal to go up against? I would have thought for sure that you would have chosen that solider you were chewing out earlier.//

/Oh, your friendly Yami's rivalry. I have to best Captain Marik Ishtal every once in awhile, to prove my superiority as a Yami./

//Captain Ishtal is a Yami!//

/Yes, he is…Bakura is as well. But, neither of them have retrieved their Hikari's yet, but they are definitely Yami's./

//How can you tell?//

/I can sense it, because in order to protect you I need to be aware of everyone who could be a potential threat, and other Yami's rank quite high up on that list, so I have to be able to identify them./

//Oh.//

Atemu put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. /Don't worry, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Your safe while your with me./

//And for some reason I believe that…after all the situation with the guard yesterday was a freak accident.//

/Yeah, and one that isn't going to happen again./ After a couple of hours they had reached the palace. Atemu led Yugi back to his room so he could wash up.

"I'll meet you out here after your done." Atemu said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Yugi said as he walked into his room. He had barely made it two steps before he stopped in his tracks. //Atemu!//

/Yes, What's wrong?/

//You need to come see this.//

Atemu walked across his room and into Yugi's room and stood beside Yugi. "What in the world?" Atemu asked as he looked around the room. Yugi's room had been ransacked. When suddenly Yugi ran into the room.

"Yugi, wait it could be dangerous." Atemu said as he ran after Yugi.

"Ouji, I need to find Ouji." Yugi said as he neared the bathhouse, but before he could get there Atemu had caught a hold of him.

/Yugi, you can't go running off like that, who ever broke in here could still be here and if you go running around like you were you could very easily end up hurt. Now, we'll find Ouji but you need to stay close./

//Okay.//

/Now, I'm going to look under the bed first, because that is probably the first place Ouji would have gone. Stay .Right. Here./

//Atemu, what if there is someone still in here? What will you do?//

/Get you out of harms way, and incapacitate whoever it is until the guards can come./

//What if they have a weapon or something.//

/(sighs) Yugi, I have enough common sense to not go wandering around unarmed in a room which potentially houses someone who could do me harm./

//So, in other words your armed.//

/Yes, I have a dagger, its been tied to my side all day. I pretty much always have it with me./

//Okay.//

Atemu got down and peeked under the bed. And lying directly under the head board was Ouji. /I've found Ouji, Yugi./

//Atemu help!//

Atemu quickly crawled out from under Yugi's bed and turned to see Yugi in the hands of someone three times his size with a dagger pressed to his throat.

/Yugi, I need you to stay calm, I'll deal with this./

//Stay calm! How in Ra's name do you expect me to stay calm when Ushio's got a hold of me and he has a knife ON MY THROAT?!//

/Yugi, do you trust me?/

//Yes//

/Then I need you to stay calm and let me handle this. I promise you'll be okay./

//okay.//

Atemu then locked eyes with Ushio, who looked almost demented, that combined with some amusement that he got from tormenting Yugi.

"Let him go Ushio." Atemu stated.

Ushio laughed, a cold, amusement less laugh. "And why would I do that? What's to stop me from killing Little Yugi, right here right now and you too while I'm at it."

"You know you would never be able to get away with it…you'll be caught and executed on sight." Atemu said.

"And you expect me to believe that I would get off scotch free if I released him now. I'm not that stupid. So, the way I see it I've got nothing to lost by killing the two of you." Ushio said with a smirk.

Yugi had done as Atemu said and stayed calm, through the entire conversation and he noticed that the room had gotten progressively darker through the entire conversation, at first he assumed it was because the sun was setting, that is until he noticed that the torches in his room failed to penetrate the darkness, instead the light was being absorbed…kind of like a black hole.

//Atemu what's going on?//

/Nothing for you to worry about, this will be over in a few moments./

//But Atemu…//

/Yugi, please I need to concentrate, and talking with you like this splits my concentration. So please just trust me./

"So, you actually think that you'd be able to kill the both of us Well…" the darkness had completely enveloped the room by this point, "I can guarantee that won't be what happens, the only casualty tonight will be you, Ushio." Atemu said as he snapped his fingers. And when that happened all light vanished. Yugi couldn't see anything. And then he felt the knife move from his throat and someone grab a hold of his good wrist and pull him across the room. Then he heard the scream, at the same instant that the person grabbed him, Yugi was certain it was Atemu, pulled him close as well as covered his ears. But that didn't block out Ushio's screams of pain and terror. Yugi actually found himself being thankful that he couldn't see what was happening. And after what seemed like an eternity the screams stopped, and the light began to return to the room.

"Yugi, it's alright you can open your eyes now. He's gone, and he'll never be able to hurt you again." Atemu said as he rubbed soothing circles on Yugi's back.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and looked up at Atemu's concerned face.

"What happened Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Something that will take me far too long to explain now. Just know that you're safe. Now, let's go get something to eat." Atemu said softly as he tried to steer Yugi out of the room. Yugi allowed Atemu to steer him out of the room, but not before taking a glance over his shoulder, mentally prepared to see Ushio mangled beyond recognition, but what he saw shocked and frightened him more than that. He saw nothing, Ushio was gone and, excluding the fact that Yugi's room was still trashed there was no trace that Ushio had ever been there. And for some reason that scared him more than the sight of Ushio's mangled body ever could have. And as Yugi was led out of the room by Atemu he was plagued by one thought. _Atemu, just what are you capable of?_


	7. the dark's power

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi awoke that night screaming, which had both made Ouji jump up with a huge puff tail and Atemu to come sprinting in from his room.

"Yugi, Yugi what's wrong?" Atemu asked as he made his way over to Yugi, who appeared to be having some kind of a panic attack. "Yugi, I need you to take a deep breath and try to calm down." Atemu said as he tried to pull Yugi into a hug, which made Yugi jump about a foot in the air as he yelled, "Don't hurt me!"

Atemu sighed before he decided to try another tactic. /Yugi, I need you to try and calm down. Your having a panic attack and I need you to take some deep breaths for me before you pass out./

//Atemu, oh thank Ra you're here, there was a guy with a knife, then the darkness. Oh, I was so scared.//

/Your safe Yugi, no one can hurt you. I promise./ Atemu responded Yugi into a hug, and began to rub Yugi's back in an attempt to sooth him. After a few minutes Yugi's breathing slowed down to a normal rate.

"Do you feel better now?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded his head, he did feel a lot better. Satisfied that Yugi was going to be alright Atemu got up and made to go back to his own room. Only before he could go anywhere Yugi grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Please don't go Atemu, if you leave then the darkness will get me." Yugi said.

Atemu looked at Yugi, "Yugi, there is nothing that is going to get you. Now, go to sleep." Atemu said gently.

"Please Atemu don't go." Yugi pleaded with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"Yugi, will you feel better if you stay in my room tonight?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded, _as long as I stay with Atemu, I'll be safe._

"Alright then, come with me." Atemu said as he headed back into his room. Atemu flopped down on his king sized bed; he had had an exhausting day. Yugi laid down next to him, cuddling up against him like he was a giant teddy bear. Atemu wrapped his arms securely around Yugi as well.

"Good Night Atemu." Yugi said with a yawn as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Yugi." Atemu replied, before drifting off to sleep himself.

Morning came very early that day, as Atemu wearily opened his eyes. He had to get ready to go to morning ritual and if he didn't get up soon he was definitely going to be late. However, there was a slight problem, how was he going to get up without waking Yugi? Atemu tried to shift a little bit, but every time he would so much as move Yugi would cling to him tighter. Atemu was just about to wake Yugi up when there was a very loud pounding on his door.

The pounding on the door woke Yugi with a start, but terrified him, so he ended up clinging to Atemu, crying as he repeated over and over and over again, "don't let it get me."

Atemu mentally cursed Seto, because only Seto would have the nerve to pound on his door like that. He tried to calm Yugi down. /Shh, Yugi its okay. No one is going to hurt you, its just Seto being his normal irritable self./

And after another ten minutes Yugi eventually stopped crying, but still he refused to let go of Atemu's shirt. "Yugi, I need you to let go so I can go do morning ritual. I'll be back in just a little…"

"No, no don't leave me please." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I have to go." Atemu stated, which was true as much as he hated it he HAD to go.

"I know, but at least take me with you. I don't want to be alone. If you leave then someone could get me." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed, "alright you can come. But after breakfast I have to be in the throne room all day and I know how boring that would be for you…" Atemu said.

"I'll be okay." Yugi said, cutting Atemu off.

"Alright, then go get dressed. I have to get ready as well as to explain to Seto what's going on." Atemu said as he crawled out of bed. Yugi got up slowly and looked hesitant about leaving the room.

Atemu sighed, "would you like me to take you across the hall and check your room for intruders?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, that would make me feel a ton better."

"Okay, just let me get ready it will only take me a second." Atemu said as he changed into a tunic and put on his jewelry. Then he walked out into the corridor heading towards Yugi's room, when he encountered a very angry Seto.

"My Pharaoh, we need to hurry. Your already 20 minutes late as it is." Seto said.

"I will come as soon as I check Yugi's room and he gets ready, trust me the god's will forgive my tardiness." Atemu said as he walked into Yugi's room.

"What do you mean Phar…" Seto began only to be cut off when Atemu closed the door to Yugi's room behind him.

/Alright, it will only take me a few minutes to check the bath house, under the bed and in the wardrobe. Then you can get ready without having to worry./

//Thank you, but Atemu be careful.//

/Don't worry Little One, I will be./

//Little One?//

/Yes, you are like a smaller version of me, so I thought it would be okay if I called you that. Is that okay with you?/

//(laughs) yeah, that's fine Atemu.//

/What's so funny?/

//Nothing.//

/Yugi?/

//Just you, the Pharaoh of Egypt, were asking me, a lowly peasant, for permission to do something. I guess I just found it kind of amusing.//

Atemu chuckled, /well at least your beginning to act a bit more like yourself./ And with that being said Atemu proceeded to check Yugi's room for intruders. After he had confirmed that the room was indeed safe, Yugi grabbed a tunic to change into while Atemu waited patiently by the door.

Once Yugi had finished getting ready he and Atemu went and joined an impatient Seto in the corridor.

"It's about time Atemu. Now let's go before Shimon has an anxiety attack." Seto snapped, which caused Atemu to pause and look back at Seto with an 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look, before he once again began to walk down the corridor, Yugi hot on his heels.

/Oh, an Yugi for future reference I don't want to hear you referring to yourself as a 'lowly peasant' again./

//Why Atemu?//

/Because your not and I don't want to hear you say it again./

//okay, okay I won't.//

Atemu, Yugi and Seto reached the temple complex and were immediately spotted by the other priests and Shimon.

"Pharaoh what in the world kept you, the gods will not be pleased that you were late with their offering…" Akhnenaten began to rant.

"…if disaster strikes, it will be on your shoulders because it is YOU who upset the gods." Shimon all but shouted at Atemu, apparently he had been on the verge of an anxiety attack.

Atemu took a deep breath he said, "I assure you that the gods understand my reason for being late and will be willing to forgive me. Now, I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense." And with that being said they proceeded to make the necessary offerings to the gods, though Shimon and Akhenaten insisted on making slightly larger offerings to Sekhemet and Seth, just to ensure that Egypt did not incur their wrath.

Breakfast that morning was very quiet. Mahado who was sitting on Atemu's left today about halfway through the meal asked Atemu, "Why were you late this morning? Isis kept assuring us that you would be coming and not to worry about it, but I am curious…" Mahado trailed off.

"Well, last night I found one of your escaped convicts, Ushio. He not only managed to get into the palace but he broke into Yugi's room. He trashed the place and ended up holding a dagger to Yugi's throat. I dealt with it, but that didn't stop Yugi from waking up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare about someone breaking in while he was asleep. So, he stayed with me last night, but for the time being he's afraid to be left alone and he wouldn't get ready this morning until I checked every inch of his room for intruders. Though Seto scaring the living daylights out of him didn't help matters either." Atemu replied.

"Oh, is that why he was so quiet at dinner last night?" Mahado asked as he cast a sympathetic look at Yugi.

"Yes it was. The whole situation has really shaken him up. But here's what I want to know Mahado; how did he get in?" Atemu asked.

Mahado, being the priest in charge of palace security, stated, "Well this along with the attempt on you a few weeks ago lead me to the unpleasant conclusion that someone on the inside wants to do you harm, so that they're allowing this to happen. But, who it is I haven't the slightest idea."

Atemu nodded, he had come to a similar conclusion himself, but it was always good to have someone back up your ideas. But that did confirm that he would have to be extra alert because whoever it was that was behind this, was out for blood.

Yugi went with Atemu and the priests to the throne room. He sat down on a purple cushion that had been placed on the raised dais on the right of Atemu's throne. And despite the fact that several of the priests clearly didn't like it, none of them dared to say a word.

Yugi watched as Atemu made a decision about taxes, as well as listened to a progress report on the addition to the temple at Karnak. He also received a foreign tribute from Nubia, which Yugi thought was absolutely amazing. And to conclude his day Atemu tried and sentenced four criminals, one of which was fined and the other three were sentenced to hard labor.

After everything was said and done in the throne room Atemu and Yugi went to the private garden at the end of the corridor where their rooms were, the same one that Yugi would spend time in while Atemu was busy.

Atemu sat down on a stone bench while Yugi sat down beside a small pool and stuck his feet into the water.

"Hey Atemu." Yugi said.

"Yes Yugi." Atemu replied.

"Last night when I asked you what happened you told me that it would take you too long to explain; so I was wondering would you be able to explain it now?" Yugi asked as he kicked his feet in the pool.

"You mean explain what happened to Ushio." Atemu asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of confused by the whole thing. Maybe I'll be less afraid if I understand." Yugi said.

Atemu got up and went to sit next to Yugi. "Alright, I'll do my best to explain what happened."

Yugi turned to look at Atemu, "okay, I'm listening."

Atemu took a deep breath, "Well, I guess the easiest way to explain it would be I used magic. I can control darkness, it can be pretty powerful when I focus on it and that's what I did. And I would do it again, I might add." Atemu stated.

Yugi looked at him, "You can manipulate the dark?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I can and that is quite different than the normal magic I was taught to wield. I think only Yami's can control the dark, and I guess that it's something they just know how to control, or at the very least I always knew how to tap into it as well as control it." Atemu said.

"And what is it you had the dark do?" Yugi asked, genuinely curious.

"Get rid of and punish the one who dared to threaten my light." Atemu responded.

"Oh." Yugi said, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"Does that make you feel any better since you know what happened and how it happened?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, I guess. You know my grandfather told me when I was little that I had no reason to be afraid of the dark. I remember asking him why. And he had asked me what I was so afraid in the first place. I told him I saw things and heard noises and that was what scared me. He said that what I was afraid of was the unknown and that the only reason I was afraid was because my eyes were unable to confirm what was going on around me. And that was the true power of the dark." Yugi said.

"Your grandfather is a very wise man." Atemu said.

"You know I just realized that myself." Yugi said which made Atemu laugh and after a moment Yugi laughed as well.


	8. trips and love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 8

A month had passed since the incident with Ushio and Yugi was feeling a lot more at home in the palace than he would have ever thought he would. He was getting to know all the priests as well as Atemu's old friend Mana, who loved to regal Yugi with tales of all the mischief Atemu used to get into as a child. But, after listening to a story about how here and Atemu had managed to hide Aknamkanon's headress while he had taken it off for a moment made Yugi think about all of his friends back at home, and despite the fact that he was getting comfortable at the palace he also yearned to see his friends again.

//Hey Atemu, is there any chance that I can ask you something?//

/Yes Yugi, I'm listening./

//Well, actually this is something that I would rather ask you face to face. Are you busy right now?//

/No I'm not. You can come to the throne room and I'll make sure the guards know to let you in./

//Thanks Atemu I'll see you in a bit.//

/Alright./

Yugi got up and said, "Sorry Mana, but I've got to go and talk to Atemu about something. So, I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright Yugi, it was nice talking to you." Mana said as she got up, with a slight frown on her face.

"Let me guess, now you have no excuse to not be doing whatever task Mahado assigned." Yugi said with a knowing smile, Mana had taken to entertaining Yugi while Atemu was busy and using the excuse of 'but Master Mahado, I couldn't work on my lesson because I had to keep an eye on Yugi for Atemu.' So, if Yugi had to go somewhere, Mana's excuse left with him.

"You would not believe how many codexes he wants me to copy. Go on, take a guess." Mana said.

"Okay, umm 3." Yugi said with a shrug.

"Nope, he wants me to copy 4 codexes, can you believe that? That's absolutely insane." Mana ranted.

Yugi began walking down the corridor with Mana accompanying him, "Four entire codexes or just parts of four different ones?" Yugi asked.

Mana sighed, "Just parts of them, but there very long parts."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I don't doubt they're very long Mana. But I'm sure that that its only the important stuff he's making you copy. Otherwise he'd have set the entire codexes."

"Okay, you have a point, but..." Mana started, however by this time they had made it to the throne room.

"Mana, I hate to cut you off like this, but like I said I do need to talk to Atemu." Yugi said.

"Alright, alright I get the point. I'll be in my room, copying. Feel free to come and get me when your done talking with the Pharaoh." Mana said as she began to walk away.

Yugi laughed, "Don't worry Mana, I will, I will." Then Yugi turned to the door, which was as usual guarded by two burly guards. Yugi decided to play it safe and let Atemu know that he was here.

//Atemu, I'm here now, so can I just come in or...//

/You can come in Yugi./

And with that being said Yugi walked up to the door and the guards just stood there as if he wasn't there. _Strange, I'm going to have to ask Atemu about that. _Yugi placed his hands on the door and pushed, causing to large stone doors to slowly creak open. And after a large enough gap had been created he slid in through the gap and then pushed them closed again.

"Tell me Yugi, since when do you do the job of the guards? They should have opened the door, your wrist is still a bit weak." Atemu stated.

"The guards were acting a bit odd, as though they didn't even see me, though that might be that they don't want to have anything to do with me and risk you getting mad." Yugi said. //And my wrist is just fine Atemu.//

"That is still no excuse for them to not do their job." Atemu said, after which Mahado bowed, excusing himself from the throne room to, Yugi had no doubt, deal with the lazy guards on duty. Yugi watched as Mahado exited and looked back at Atemu.

"You wanted to ask me something Yugi." Atemu said.

"Umm, yeah I did, but if your busy or something I can come back later." Yugi said.

"Everyone why don't you take a 20 minute break and Isis is on your break you could make sure that Mahado isn't maiming those guards I would be grateful." Atemu said, after which all of the priests and Shimon bowed and left.

Yugi watched as Atemu got up and stretched before walking off the raised dais and up to where Yugi was standing. Once Atemu had reached Yugi he pulled him into a warm embrace, and gave Yugi a light kiss on the cheek. That had been something else that had changed over the last month Atemu and Yugi had gotten into a romantic relationship...though for security reasons they kept it just between the two of them.

"So, what did you want to ask me Yugi?" Atemu inquired.

"Oh, do you remember when you told me that I would be able to see my friends and family again, that I wasn't saying good-bye to them forever?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I remember, why do you ask?" Atemu replied.

"Well, Mana was telling me another story about all the trouble you two used to get into when you were younger and it made me think of my friends back in my village, and I thought that maybe we could go for a visit sometime." Yugi said as he looked down at his feet, mentally steeling himself for the moment that Atemu told him no.

"Well, when would you like to go?" Atemu asked after a moments silence, he honestly had no problem with taking Yugi to visit his friends and family, but before he took a trip like that he'd have to make sure certain things were taken care of first.

"Yugi looked up at Atemu with a huge smile on his face. "Well, my friend Malik's birthday is in two weeks, actually on a Wednesday...but I think that he's going to celebrate it on a Tuesday. Would it be okay if we were there for that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't see why not, I'll make sure to tell my priests about the trip and baring something major coming up, like Nubia declaring war or something like that I'll take you. Alright?" Atemu said.

Yugi gave Atemu a kiss on the lips before he began to jump up in down in sheer joy. "Yes, yes, yes. Thank you thank you thank you so so so so much Atemu. Your the best." Yugi said which just made Atemu laugh. After Yugi had stopped jumping up and down he thought of something, "So Atemu can I go to the market place with Mana to look for a gift for Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'd prefer that Mana not take you into the market place. Nothing against her, just that I'd rather you not go with her, besides she needs to catch up on her studies anyway. However, if you'd be willing to wait for an hour I'll take you to the market to look for a gift for your friend." Atemu said.

"Alright, that works." Yugi said.

"Good then I'll come get you in an hour to go to the market. So until then try to stay out of trouble." Atemu said.

"Alright see you in a bit." Yugi said as he pulled out of Atemu's embrace and began to head towards the door.

"Two more things before you go Little One." Atemu said.

"Yes Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Let Mana finish her lesson. Mahado isn't happy that she's been skipping out on them for the last week, and I'm not too happy that she's been using you as an excuse to not do her work. So, I would suggest that you go play with Ouji in the garden until I finish up here." Atemu said and even though it was said casually there was no mistaking that is wasn't a casual suggestion.

"Alright Atemu, I'll leave Mana alone." Yugi said, though he did feel bad about breaking the promise that he had made to Mana and some of that did leak into his voice.

"Oh for Ra's sake Yugi, I didn't say that you'd never be able to talk to her again. Its only an hour." Atemu said.

"It's not that, its just that I promise, and if I do what you say, I'd be breaking my promise." Yugi said.

"Yugi, Mana will not be angry with you for doing as I say. What exactly did you promise her anyway?" Atemu said.

"To come and get her once I'm finished talking to you." Yugi said.

"Well then why don't you go to her room, poke your head in to let her know that you're back and tell her that I told you to do something and to let her study. That way you kept your promise." Atemu stated.

Yugi smiled, "Okay I can do that. What was the other thing you wanted?"

Atemu smirked before pulling flush up against him and giving him a mind blowing kiss. "See you in a bit." Atemu said once he pulled away and went back to the throne.

//Love you.//

/Love you too./

Yugi walked out of the throne room to see Mahado still yelling at the guards and Isis standing off to the side, apparently she had given up on convincing Mahado to leave them alone. However, on the positive side both the guards appeared to be relatively unharmed, so Yugi guessed that things could have been a lot worse.

Yugi then walked to Mana's room and poked his head in to see Mana hard at work copying the assigned texts.

"Hey, I'm finished talking with Atemu." Yugi said.

"Great." Mana said as she jumped up from her seat, "Then let's go."

"Umm, actually I just came by to let you know that I finished talking with him, you see Atemu told me to let you study. In fact all I'm supposed to do was let you know I was done then he wants me to go play with skitters (Ouji) in the garden while he finishes up." Yugi said.

"Aww man, are you sure he said that he wants me to study? Mana asked, apparently trying to find a loophole in Atemu's statement.

"He said that you need to finish whatever lesson it is that Mahado assigned you." Yugi said.

"Oh, okay well I guess I'll see you later then Yugi, you and skitters have fun in the garden." Mana said as she sank back down by her desk to resume the ever daunting task of copying copious amounts of complicated texts.

Yugi bit his lip, he felt really bad for Mana being stuck inside, especially since it was partially his fault for her falling so far behind in the first place, but Atemu said that she had to get her lesson done. "You know, I could help you copy some of that for a few minutes as long as I'm in the garden by the time Atemu finishes up, that way you won't have as much to do." Yugi suggested.

Mana suddenly looked up smiling, "That would be great Yugi. You'd really do that?" she said.

"Sure, I remember how it feels to be stuck inside doing lessons while everyone else is outside having fun. Of course I'll help you." Yugi said as he plopped down next to Mana.

"Okay, well you begin copying this one Yugi while I finish up this one." Mana said as she handed Yugi a codex. Yugi took the codex from Mana and began to copy the rather complicated diagrams and text, none of which made the slightest bit of sense to Yugi.

After Yugi had been copying for about 20 minutes he set down his writing utensil and stood up, "well, I've got to be going Mana. I hope that helped." Yugi said as he headed towards the door.

"Alright, good-bye Yugi and thank you." Mana said as he left.

Yugi had just grabbed Ouji from off his bed and was walking to the garden when he literally ran into Atemu.

"Yugi, what were you doing, I thought that I said that I'd meet you in the garden?" Atemu asked, his voice conveying both curiosity and relief.

"I couldn't find Ouji, I was looking everywhere for him and I just found him down by the kitchens, I was just heading up to the garden when I ran into you. So, I guess you got done a little early." Yugi said.

"You couldn't find Ouji anywhere?" Atemu said in a tone of voice the said how-dumb-do-you-think-I-am.

"Yeah, so are you ready to go?" Yugi asked in a desperate attempt to get Atemu to forget about the whole thing.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." Atemu said as he fastened his cloak and headed out of the corridor. Yugi set Ouji down on the floor and ran to catch up with Atemu. Once they were outside the outer walls of the palace complex Atemu addressed Yugi.

/Yugi, can you answer a question for me?/

//Sure, what is it?//

/Why did you lie to me?/

//I didn't...//

/don't you try to deny it, you and I both know you did, so answer my question./

//Umm, I didn't want you to be mad at me.//

/Well, Yugi for future reference know that I'll be even more upset with you if you lie to me than I would be if lie to me than I would be if you just told me the truth. And don't think I won't catch you, because I will./

//I'm sorry.//

/So whats the real reason you weren't in the garden. Though if I were to take a guess you were hanging out with Mana and judging by the ink smudge on your tunic you were helping her get her assignment done./

//How did you figure that out?//

/It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you lied to me because you went against what I specifically told you to do, and the ink smudge told me the rest. Yugi, you must realize that part of my job requires me to be able to tell when someone is trying to lie to me and when their being honest. I will catch you every time you lie./

//I'm sorry.//

/Just don't do it again and we won't have a problem./

Yugi and Atemu once again wandered from stall to stall in the market, only this time Yugi was looking for the perfect birthday gift for his friend Malik.

And after fruitlessly combing the stalls for 45 minutes Yugi spotted exactly what he wanted to get for Malik. It was a think six inch long polished rock inlaid in the handle.

Yugi walked up to the stall and carefully picked up the dagger, examining it for any flaws.

/Yugi, be careful with that./

//I am being careful with this, I just wanted to get a closer look at it first. Malik will absolutely love this. Atemu, can we get it for him?//

/Fine I'll get it. Just please put it down, your making me nervous thats a very sharp blade. I don't want you to accidentally cut yourself./

Yugi carefully placed the dagger back on the table while Atemu asked the shop owner how much it cost, then paid for it.

/Alright Yugi, we've got what we came for, so if its alright with you I'd like to head back./

//Okay, that fine with me.//


	9. who says you can't go home

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Yugi awoke bright and early on the morning of their trip. He had been anxiously counting down the days until he would get to go visit his village ever since Atemu had said he would take him.

Yugi ran into Atemu's room, he knew that it was still a good hour before morning rituals would take place, but he wanted to wake Atemu up. So when he ran into Atemu's room he saw that indeed Atemu was still fast asleep; so without missing a step Yugi ran the rest of the distance from the door to Atemu's bed, leaped into the air and landed on the unsuspecting Atemu, yelling "Rise and Shine Atemu-koi."

Atemu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with an extremely hyper Yugi. "Yugi, do you have any idea what time it is?" Atemu asked with a yawn.

"Yup, morning ritual will take place in about an hour. But, come on get up, get up. We need to make sure everything is ready so we can go." Yugi said as he bounced on Atemu's bed, the same way a child does on Christmas morning. Atemu rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Yugi, I checked and made sure everything was ready last night before I went bed. So, don't worry we'll leave right after breakfast." Atemu said.

"Okay Atemu-koi." Yugi said as he climbed off of Atemu, "Sorry for waking you up so early.

Atemu smirked as he wrapped his arms firmly around Yugi's waist in order to prevent Yugi from completely climbing off of him and pulled him in for a kiss and once he pulled away he said, "It's alright I needed to get up anyway, but for future reference I would rather you not tackle me while I am sleeping, because I might lash out and hurt you unintentionally, which is something I really don't want to do." Atemu said before pecking Yugi on the cheek and releasing him in order to climb out of bed and change into a fresh tunic.

"Alright Atemu, I promise I won't jump on you anymore." Yugi said.

After Atemu had gotten ready he turned to Yugi and said, "Well, I have some time before I have to go to morning ritual. Would you like to play a game of Senet to pass the time?" Atemu asked with a smirk.

Yugi smirked as well, or at least he tried to before saying, "Your on Atemu, and this time I'm going to beat you."

Atemu pulled out his Senet board and the two began to play. After 30 minutes of play Atemu had finally managed to beat Yugi, but it had been a close game.

"Aww, nuts, good game Atemu-koi." Yugi said.

Atemu smirked before he leaned across the board within an inch of Yugi's face. "Well, where's my prize Yugi?" Yugi smiled once he realized what Atemu was referring to and closed the distance between his lips and Atemu's. Atemu's tongue nudged Yugi's lips, asking for entrance, which Yugi happily granted allowing Atemu to explore every inch of his hikari's mouth. After a few minutes and the need for air became apparent Atemu pulled away, but not before giving Yugi another light peck on the lips.

Atemu then carefully put away the board and headed to the door, because it was now time for him to be heading to the temple complex for morning ritual. Yugi followed him, seeing as how he was already up there was no reason for him to just sit around and wait for Atemu to come back. Morning ritual that morning was not really that different from every other morning, though Atemu did ask the gods to ensure him and Yugi had a safe trip and that the priests had enough wisdom to make good decisions on his behalf while he was away.

After morning ritual came breakfast. Atemu and the priests had barely sat down when Yugi declared that he was done.

/Well, then I guess your going to sit there and wait because we are not leaving until I'm done. Though, I would suggest that you eat more than a pomegranate./

//Okay fine, but please hurry up.//

/Yugi, your village won't be swallowed by the desert if you take the time to eat your breakfast./

Yugi nodded and grabbed an apple and took a large bite out of it; turning to look at Atemu who was eating a bunch of grapes.

//Happy now?//

/Yes, I am./

After both Yugi and Atemu had finished their breakfast they headed out to the courtyard where three horses stood ready and waiting. Atemu helped Yugi climb up onto his horse, and once he was certain that Yugi was comfortable he climbed up behind him. Once Atemu saw that the guards were ready to leave he said, "let's ride."

After riding through the desert for an hour Yugi's almost sleepless night seemed to have caught up to him at last, as he drifted off to sleep. Atemu woke Yugi up about four hours later because they had made it to the Oasis.

"Well, someone was sleepy. I'm glad that we had decided that you were riding with me, otherwise you'd have fallen off." Atemu said with a chuckle.

Yugi still pretty tired just nodded, and let Atemu lead him over to the patch of trees. After they had sat down in the shade Yugi leaned his head on Atemu's shoulder and went back to sleep. When it was time to leave the Oasis Atemu carefully picked Yugi up and carried him over to the horses. He had one of the guards hold Yugi for a moment while he mounted his horse and then had the guard hand Yugi to him. And once he got Yugi settled and the guards were ready they resumed their journey to Yugi's village.

Yugi awoke a few hours later to see nothing but sand dunes for miles in every direction.

//Atemu where are we?//

/About and hour and a half from your village./

//Really?//

/Yes, you've been asleep for quite awhile now./

//Sorry about that Atemu-koi//

/It's fine Little One, I had no problem with you sleeping on me, especially since I knew that you were tired. Do you think that you'll be able to stay awake the rest of the trip?/

//Yeah, I'm sure I can.//

An hour and a half later they had finally reached Yugi's village. Yugi was so excited that Atemu could barely keep Yugi on the horse.

/Yugi if you don't stop squirming your going to fall. Now hold still./

//But Atemu, my grandpa's house is just up ahead.//

/And I'm aware of that, you only have to wait a couple of minutes but if you keep squirming you'll end up getting hurt and you know as well as I do that I don't want anything to happen to you, besides if you fall and hurt yourself you'll have to drink more of that pain medicine./

//Okay, I'll hold still but can't you make this horse go any faster?//

/The horse is going fast enough, its tired from carrying the two of us all day./

//Fine, can't you just stop the horse and let me down?//

/Oh Yugi for the love of Ra, we're at the village stables your grandfather's house is around the corner. You can wait a minute./

Atemu and Yugi dismounted their horse and Atemu told the local stable hand to make sure that the horses got plenty of food, water and rest. He also told the guards that they could go to the village pub and get something to eat and drink. And to meet him and Yugi back at the stables midday the day after tomorrow. After the guards both bowed and left Yugi asked, "can we go now Atemu?"

"Yes we can go now." Atemu said as they both began to walk towards Yugi's grandfather's house.

"Oh look Atemu there it is, there it is!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran two steps before Atemu caught his wrist.

"Yes, I can see it, but we are going to walk, now don't make me tell you that again." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said rather dejectedly, that was one thing he had learned about Atemu when he used that tone that meant that he was dead serious and that Yugi would just make Atemu angry if he continued to press the issue. After what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, though in all actuality was only a few minutes they had reached Yugi's grandfather's house. Atemu knocked on the door, while Yugi jumped from one foot to another.

/Yugi will you knock it off already, you jumping around like that will not make your grandfather answer the door any quicker./

Yugi stopped jumping around and stood patiently next to Atemu while they both waited for Yugi's grandpa to open the door, though Yugi could not keep from fidgeting.

/Your just a bundle of energy aren't you?/

//You don't usually mind when I'm like this in the bedroom.//

/That's different and you know it Hikari. You know you are lucky that I'm not going to punish you for this./

//Maybe I want to be punished Atemu.//

Atemu just shook his head while Yugi glared playfully at Atemu, however, their conversation was cut short when the door opened and Solomon Moto stood there. Yugi pushed past Atemu and tackled Solomon to the floor.

"Grandpa, oh I've missed you so much." Yugi said as he hugged him tightly.

"Yugi, well this is a surprise. What are you doing here my boy?" Solomon asked as he hugged his grandson.

"Atemu brought me back so I could go to Malik's birthday tomorrow." Yugi said happily.

"That's wonderful my boy, Malik will be thrilled...wait a minute, who's Atemu?" Solomon said.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet?" Yugi asked as he let go of his grandpa, "Atemu don't just stand there come in." Yugi said.

Atemu stepped into the house and Yugi said, "this is Atemu, though you can't call him that, only me and a few others can, but you can call him Pharaoh, thats what everyone else calls him." //Hey, Atemu can't we just let everyone else call you Yami? It'd be a bit more informal.//

/No, Yugi no one is allowed to address me as Yami except you./

//Okay, hey it was worth a shot.//

/And I understand what your trying to do Koi, but that title, if you will, is something special between us...I am 'Yami' to know else BUT you./

As soon as Yugi had mentioned Atemu's title, everything seemed to click in Solomon's mind and he quickly dropped into a low bow. "My Pharaoh, it is an honor to see you again." Solomon said, making certain to keep his head low and his eyes on the floor.

"Please, stand Solomon. I hate to impose on you like this, but Yugi has assured me you wouldn't mind if we stayed with you tonight and tomorrow night." Atemu said politely.

"It would be an honor for you to stay here." Solomon said as he stood up.

"We can share my old room Atemu." Yugi suggested and before Solomon could object, though he had opened his mouth to object, Atemu replied,

"that would be perfect."

Solomon nodded his consent and proceeded to offer Yugi and Atemu food and drink. He appeared clearly stressed, and Atemu must have noticed because he suddenly said, "I'm tired from the long ride, unlike Yugi I didn't sleep almost the entire trip down, so if its quite alright with you I'd like to go to bed."

"Alright Atemu, I'll show you where my room is." Yugi said as he got up with Atemu following him. Once they had got to Yugi's room, Yugi wasn't surprised to find it exactly the way he had left it. Yugi walked in and sank down onto his straw mat. Atemu sad down beside him. Yugi glanced around his room and realized just how small and shabby it was with compared to the luxurious rooms in the Palace that Atemu had been born and raised in. "Well, this was my old room, are you okay with staying here? I mean I know its..." Yugi started to say.

"Little One, relax this is fine." Atemu said.

"But Atemu..." Yugi started only to have Atemu cut him off again.

"Yugi, its just fine. I wasn't expecting a lavishly decorated room, believe it or not I'm aware how uncommon those actually are. I have no problem with staying here, and neither you nor your grandfather have anything to be ashamed of. I repeat Yugi this is fine." Atemu said.

"Alright, so I guess you'll be wanting to get some sleep, so you can sleep on the mat, and I'll come in a little bit later and sleep on the floor. I'd like to visit with my grandpa a little bit longer." Yugi said.

"Yugi, why don't we both share your mat? That way neither of us sleep on the floor." Atemu said diplomatically, "and yes you can visit with your grandfather as long as you don't leave the house. It's dark out now and I don't want you wandering around outside without me."

"Are you sure about sharing the mat, it's kind of...small." Yugi said.

Atemu smirked. /I'm aware of that Koi, that just means that we'll have to snuggle up close together while we sleep. I can assure you that I have no problems with that./

Yugi blushed. "Alright, Atemu...and don't worry I won't go anywhere and I'll be back here in a little bit." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded as he laid down on Yugi's mat, making certain to leave Yugi a little bit of space for when he came back in.

"Good night Atemu-koi" Yugi said as he gave Atemu a kiss on the cheek. Atemu shook his head slightly before wrapping an arm around Yugi's neck, pulling Yugi flush against him.

"Now, what kind of good-night kiss is that? Let me show how it's done." Atemu said before pressing his lips to Yugi's. After a few seconds Atemu ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip before slipping it inside his hikari's mouth when Yugi parted his lips. After air became an issue the two parted. Atemu pecked Yugi lightly on the lips twice more before releasing him. "Now, don't take too long Little One."

"I won't Atemu." Yugi said as he got up and left the room.

/Oh, and one more thing Little One./

//What's that Atemu-koi, let me guess you love me, am I right?//

/I do love you Little One, and don't you ever doubt that. But, thats not what I was going to say. I was going to say that if you need anything I want you to wake me up./

//I will Atemu, I will.//

Yugi walked back downstairs to see his grandfather relaxing in the living room. Yugi was about to see his grandfather who appeared to have dozed off, when he saw a person with shaggy blond hair walk past his house. Yugi ran out the front door, though he did have enough sense to make the door didn't make any noise, after all he didn't want to wake up Atemu and Grandpa.

After he was certain that the door was closed he ran a little ways down the street before he yelled, "Jou."

The blond person he had seen earlier stopped and turned around, a look of complete shock on his face when he saw Yugi running towards him. "Yug." Jou said as he ran back towards Yugi and once he had gotten to him he gave him a giant bear hug. "Yugi, I thought I would never see you again; your gramps told me that you had to leave and he didn't think we'd ever see you again. How have you been? Where have you been?" Jou asked as he continued to squeeze Yugi.

"Jou. Jou! I'll answer your questions in a minute, but first can you let go of me. I can't breathe." Yugi said, but another thought was going through his mind, _if Atemu sees bruises he's going to flip out. _

Jou loosened his grip on Yugi, so that he was able to breathe, but didn't let go of him. "I'm not letting you go, because if I do you might leave again and not come back." Jou said.

Yugi took a deep breath, "Jou, I came back for Malik's birthday tomorrow. And after his party, I'm going to have to leave again. But, I don't think I'll be gone forever, Atemu said I can visit whenever I want as long as I let him know, just not once a week, because its a real long ride." Yugi said.

"So, you going to tell me whats going on, more importantly why you left." Jou asked as he released Yugi.

"Well, Jou here's the easiest way to put it, if I didn't leave on my 16th birthday with Atemu, I would have died. So, you could say I didn't have a choice in the matter. But really, I don't mind Atemu's really nice. You'll get to meet him tomorrow, he's asleep right now." Yugi said.

"Why would you have died Yug? I mean I didn't drop dead on my sixteenth birthday because I didn't leave home, so why would you've?" Jou asked.

"You know, I'm actually not sure about that I'll have to ask Malik, or Atemu. One of them should know. Yugi said.

"Why would Malik know?" Jou asked.

"Well, lets just say that he's going to have to leave on his birthday for the same reason I had to, but I can't tell you what that reason is." Yugi said.

Jou looked as Yugi for a minute before saying, "alright, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Jou then released Yugi and began to walk away.

"Okay Jou, oh can you do me a favor?" Yugi asked.

Jou stopped and turned to look back a Yugi, "sure Yug, what do you need?" Jou asked.

"if you see Malik, Ryou, Honda or Anzu before I do, don't tell them I'm here. I want it to be a surprise." Yugi said.

Jou smiled at Yugi conspiratorially, "Sure thing Yug, you can count on me."

Just as Yugi and Jou were about he head inside for the night they heard something. "Jou, please tell me that was just the wind knocking something over." Yugi said, a small bit of fear leaking into his voice.

"Well, Yug I could tell you that but I'd be lying to you." Jou said as he stood in front of Yugi ready for a fight. And after a moment of silence Jou yelled, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

And out of the ally walked the five remaining members of Ushio's gang of thugs. All of them were larger than Jou and none of them were known to fight fair.

"Yug, make a break for the house while I hold these guys off." Jou said as he stared the thugs down.

"I can't just leave you here though." Yugi said, and then an idea hit him. _I'll get Atemu to help._

//Atemu.//

/Whaaat? (yawns.) Yugi, where are you?/

//I'm outside just down the road from my grandpa's house.//

Suddenly a lot more alert Atemu replied, /Yugi I told you.../

//I know, and you can lecture me later, right now I need you help. Otherwise both me and my friend Jou will be beaten to a pulp.//

/(sighs) I'll be there in a minute. But, after I deal with this, you are in trouble./

//I know.//

And with that Yugi closed the link just in time to see Jou get kicked in the ribs and knocked to the ground.

"Jou!" Yugi yelled as he ran up to go and make sure that he was okay. But, that also drew attention off of Jou and onto Yugi.

"Look what we've got here boys it's Little Yugi." One of the thugs said, making the others grin eerily as they approached Yugi.

"L-l-leave us alone." Yugi said as he stood up and face the bullies.

"Oh, will you look at that. Little Yugi's telling us to leave him alone. I'm scared." Another bully said, which made the rest of the group laugh as the first bully shoved Yugi to the ground.

"Clearly he doesn't remember the way things work." the bully said as he kicked Yugi in the ribs making him cry out in pain.

Jou got back up when Yugi cried out and pushed the thug who had kicked Yugi, only to be hit in the head with a piece of wood by another bully.

"Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh, I remember I was going to make Little Yugi wish he had never been born." the bully said with a sneer.

"Please don't." Yugi said, which just made the bullies laugh. The first bully picked Yugi up by his shirt and brought him down onto his knee making Yugi scream in pain. He was then thrown against the wall of a nearby building. As he was struggling to get to his feet he heard someone say.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Yugi smiled, despite the pain he was in, that was Atemu. The bullies turned around to see who it was that dared to interfere. Too bad for them that was there last mistake, and just like Ushio they were concerned by the darkness.

Yugi leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down to the ground, his ribs and back were killing him. Atemu walked over to where Yugi was sitting on the ground. "Are you alright Little One?" Atemu asked, his voice was calm and gentle, and that surprised Yugi because he had expected Atemu to be angry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi said as he stood up, his hand resting on his side.

"Let me rephrase koi, how badly were you hurt? And while we're at it where are you hurt?" Atemu asked as he knelt down in front of Yugi.

"I'm fine, my ribs and back are just a little bit sore, that's all." Yugi said.

"Okay, I'll take a look once we get back to your grandfathers, where there'll be more light." Atemu said as he stood up.

"Wait, what about Jou? He's hurt a lot worse than I am. I'm not going to leave him here." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed and walked over to Jou, who was lying unconscious on the ground. He knelt down and checked him.

/He's going to be fine Little One. He'll just have a bad headache, that's all./

//But...//

/Your friend is strong. Trust me he will be okay, I'm more worried about you. Injuries to your core can be very serious, and in some cases deadly. Now, I'm going to take you back to your grandfather's house so I can see how badly you're hurt./

//But Jou...//

/No buts Yugi, your friend is already beginning to stir. I repeat other than a headache he's just fine. Now let's go./ And with that being said Atemu picked Yugi up and carried him back to his grandfather's house. Once Atemu set Yugi down on his straw mat he opened Yugi's tunic and began to gently feel Yugi's ribs. Yugi cringed when Atemu touched a spot that was particularly sore. Atemu then did the same thing to Yugi's back.

//So, what's the prognosis? Am I going to live?//

/Yes, your going to live Koi, you've just badly bruised your ribs and your back, but you'll be fine in a few days, a little stiff and sore, running will be painful, but other than that you'll be just fine./

//Okay, well if thats all then I'll be calling it a night.//

/Oh no you won't. We still are going to talk about you taking off like that, you could have gotten yourself killed./

//Atemu can you please just lecture me in the morning, I'm tired now.//

/No, I'm going to lecture you now. What in the world were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried I was when you contacted me?/

//Look, Atemu I'm sorry okay. I saw my friend Jou, and I just wanted to see him. I didn't go far. I won't do it again. Okay?//

/I just don't want anything to happen to you Koi, I love you so much...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you./

//I'm sorry for making you worry, but you said it yourself I'm okay. And I promise I won't do it again. Now, I'm tired, and I can tell your exhausted, so can we please just go to sleep Atemu-koi?//

/(sigh) Fine./

//Oh, and Atemu?//

/Yes beloved./

//Thanks for rescuing me and Jou. We'd have never been able to get out of that mess without you.//

/Anytime Koi, anytime./ Atemu said before giving Yugi a kiss on the cheek and laying down, with Yugi curled up next to him, using Atemu's chest as a pillow and drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Alright, this should do it for chapter nine...chapter 10 will be Malik's party. As always please read and review.


	10. Its a celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...all those rights belong to some rich Japanese dude. So, don't sue me!

Yugi awoke to someone pounding on the front door. Yugi groaned as he attempted to roll over, only to be stopped because Atemu's arms were wrapped tightly around Yugi's waist holding him firmly in place. Yugi heard his grandfather answering the door, so he decided to abandon his attempt of getting up and chose instead to snuggle back up into Atemu's chest.

After a few minutes though, when Yugi couldn't get back to sleep he decided he should get up. He carefully moved Atemu's arms from around him and climbed off his mat. He figured that if he was quiet enough he could make it out of the room without waking Atemu up. However, his plan didn't work, because as soon as he placed his hand on the door he heard Atemu's sleepy voice ask, "And where do you think your going Little One?"

Yugi turned back around and saw that Atemu hadn't moved at all and his eyes were still shut. _Maybe he's talking in his sleep. _Yugi thought, though on this occasion Atemu was able to hear that particular thought.

/I do not talk in my sleep Yugi. I'm wide awake...just laying here with my eyes closed. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?/

//Sorry Atemu-Koi, I thought you were asleep. I was just going to go downstairs and grab something to eat. You want anything?//

/To eat? Other than you?/

//Atemu!//

/What? Its true...you are my favorite thing to nibble on. But, anyway, I'll just go downstairs with you./

//Okay, but no more perverted comments like that, or my grandfather will think that something is wrong with me.//

/Because your blushing. Don't worry despite the fact that I love to see you blush, I have enough common sense to only do so when we are in private./

Atemu sat up and put his cape around his shoulders. "How are you feeling this morning Little One? Sore?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, I am a little bit. You?" Yugi asked.

Atemu looked at Yugi a second, confused before asking, "What are you talking about Little One?"

Yugi suppressed a giggle as he said, with the air of someone trying to explain a simple concept to a child, "Well Atemu, usually after someone spends their first night sleeping on a straw mat as opposed to a fluff bed, they have a sore back the next morning. So are you sore?"

Atemu looked at Yugi for a minute and chuckled before saying, "No, I'm not sore Little One. I slept quite comfortably."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, his expression clearly saying you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. Yugi slowly began to say, "Now, Atemu theres no reason for you to l..."

"Little One, I'm not lying. I'm not sore. If I was I would have said so." Atemu replied the look on his face telling Yugi that the subject was closed.

"Fine Atemu, whatever. Can we go downstairs now and get something to eat, I'm hungry." Yugi said before he turned and walked downstairs with Atemu following him.

Once Yugi and Atemu had gotten downstairs they saw Yugi's grandfather speaking with Jou. Yugi smiled, Atemu had been right Jou was okay. Jou looked up when Yugi entered the room.

"Yug, oh thank Ra you're alright. When I woke up you and all those thugs were gone, I had no idea what had happened to ya. So, you want to fill in the gaps in my memory? Jou asked.

"Well, after you were knocked out, I got kneed in the ribs and thrown up against a nearby building. Then Atemu got there and took care of those guys, then he checked on you and said you'd be fine other than a headache you'd have when you woke up. Then he brought me back here and determined that I have some bruised ribs and my back was also bruised. And that about covers what happened last night." Yugi recapped.

"Oh, well thats good, so who's this Atemu guy anyway? I need to thank him for helping us our last night." Jou said.

Yugi turned around and motioned for Atemu, who had been in the kitchen just out of sight, to join them. Atemu walked into the room and stood next to Yugi.

"Jou this is Atemu, but you can't call him that, I repeat you cannot call him that. You can call him, king, Pharaoh or he's consented to 'Yami'. And before you ask the oh so stupid question yes he is the crowned king of Egypt, your divine Pharaoh and has been for the past couple of years." Yugi said with a smile, which quickly changed to outright laughter when Jou's jaw dropped.

"Your kidding me, right Yugi? I mean you've got to be joking when you said that the guy standing next to you is the king of Egypt." Jou said.

"I assure you Jounouchi, Yugi is not lying to you. I am the Pharaoh." Atemu said calmly.

Jou looked to Solomon for confirmation of Atemu's statement. Solomon nodded and Jou quickly bowed, since he was now certain he was in the presence of royalty.

"My apologizes for doubting you, great Pharaoh of Egypt, my divine king. It is an honor to be in your presence Morning and Evening Star..." Jou began.

/Does your friend normally go this over the top?/

//What do yo mean? I've heard people address you like that before.//

/Those were foreign ambassadors, or people bringing foreign tribute. They all either wanted something from me or just to make sure they don't upset me because they don't want to risk me deciding to declare war on their countries. So, does he?/

//Well, I honestly don't think he's ever been in the presence of royalty in his entire life. So, he wants to make sure he's got the notion of showing the proper respect covered.//

/He's got it covered alright. I think he's used pretty much every title that I have except one, well two if you count 'Yami' but I doubt he'll use that one. /

//So, stop him.//

/(sigh) Fine, but it was funny./

Atemu put up his hand which made Jou instantly stop talking. "Its quite alright, and for future reference Pharaoh is just fine." Atemu said.

"So, Jou are you going over to Malik's for his party yet? Because, if you are we'll walk over with you." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I was going to head over there." Jou said.

"Great lets go." Atemu said as he took a step towards the door, which both Solomon and Jou raced to get open for him. Yugi laughed at the entire scene, whereas Atemu didn't even crack a smile.

//You know you could have opened up the door yourself. It wouldn't have killed you.//

/Yes, I know that and you know that beloved, but apparently Jou and your grandfather do not./

//And to think that your going to be surrounded by a group of people who are going to be kissing your feet all day.//

/I certainly hope not, though if it were YOU who was doing the kissing I wouldn't mind as much...though hopefully you'd kiss more than just my feet./

//Atemu!//

/What? What'd I say?/

//(sigh) never mind.//

They got to Malik's house and Jou was about to open door when Yugi spoke up. "Jou, Atemu is just as capable of opening the door as any other person is. In fact he would much rather be treated like a normal person, so can you please just chill?" Yugi said.

"But Yug, he's the Pharaoh of Egypt! I'm not saying that he can't open the door, but he shouldn't need to, thats something that people of lesser importance like you and me can do for him." Jou said.

"Jou, Yugi does have a point, I really don't mind doing things like opening doors. In fact, I get pretty tired of everyone rushing around to do things for me. I would like to be treated like a normal person, or as close to it as I can get." Atemu stated.

"Very well then my Pharaoh. If that is what you want, I'll do my best to do as you have asked." Jou said with a slight bow.

"Thanks Jou." Yugi said as Atemu opened the door.

"Your welcome Yugi." Jou said as he followed Yugi and Atemu into Malik's house.

//See he can be taught.//

/Who, Jou or are you referring to me?/

//Jou silly...though I am glad that you backed me up on the door thing.//

/So, whats my reward beloved?/

//You'll find out later, trust me you'll like it.//

/I can hardly wait Yugi. I missed it last night./

//Unfortunately I can't reward you until we're back home, for obvious reasons.//

/I understand beloved...doesn't mean that I can't be looking forward to it./

//You are such a pervert Atemu.//

/Yes, but I'm your pervert./

Yugi and Atemu had barely walked into the entry way of Malik's house before Yugi was tackled to the ground by a very enthusiastic Malik. Atemu snickered quietly as he watched Yugi try to push Malik off.

"Yugi, oh its so great to see you. You've got to tell me and Ryou all about, well everything." Malik said as he squeezed Yugi.

"Malik can you please let me up, I can't breathe." Yugi said as he shot a glare at Atemu who was still quietly laughing at Yugi.

//You know you could have done something other than just stand there.//

/(laughs) But why? You seemed to have the situation under control. Besides its quite amusing./

//Says the person who's never been tackled before.//

/You know for a fact thats not true...in fact I remember being tackled three nights ago.../

//ATEMU YOU PERVERT THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT AND YOU KNOW IT//

Atemu just shook his head and chuckled.

Malik sighed and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Yugi up.

"Sorry Yugi, its just I was so happy to see you."Malik said.

"Thats alright Malik, its nice to see you too. Oh, and happy birthday by the way." Yugi said.

"Oh yeah. It'll be about as happy as yours was. But anyway, thats beside the point. So, whats it like, you know living with a you know what?" Malik asked.

"Oh, well its not bad, if thats what you're thinking. Atemu is actually very nice, and he can be funny to. //not to mention sweet, and very romatic.//

/Don't forget amazing in bed hikari./

//ATEMU! What did I say about making comments like that when we're in public?//

/Sorry beloved, couldn't resist that one./

"But, Atemu does look out for me. He saved my life once while I was living there and last night he saved both me and Jou." Yugi said.

Malik quirked an eyebrow, "Wow, of all the things I was expecting to hear that was not one of them. So its really not that bad?" Malik asked and Yugi could hear the hope in his voice.

"Yup, its really not. But, then again it might be that I just got lucky and got a good, well you know. I mean, not all people are the same, so whats to say they're all the same too. But, if what I think is correct, then yours is actually a pretty decent guy." Yugi said.

"What do you mean by that? Did you find out who mine is Yugi?" Malik asked excitedly.

"Yours and Ryou's." Yugi said.

"Come on Yugi, you can't leave me in suspense like this. Details, details." Malik said.

"I'll tell you and Ryou later." Yugi said.

"Please, Yugi tell me now..I'll act really surprised and like I don't know what your saying when we talk to Ryou later." Malik said.

"Fine." Yugi said, he paused for a minute before saying, "Well he looks like he could pass as you twin. He's also a captain in the army. He seemed alright to me when I saw him, but that was only briefly and I didn't even know what he was until Atemu mentioned it." Yugi finished.

Malik nodded and said, "well, come on. Ryou and Jou are already inside and Anzu and Honda will be here shortly." Malik said as he grabbed Yugi by the wrist and began to drag him further into the house. "Oh, and Pharaoh, please make yourself at home." Malik said as he continued to drag Yugi inside.

//Well, don't just stand there Atemu.//

/I'm not, I'm walking leisurely into the living room./

//Can you at least do something about me being dragged around like a rag doll?//

/But, I don't see any reason to do anything. Your not in any kind of danger, I myself lead you around by the wrist all the time./

//You're enjoying this aren't you?//

/It is entertaining Little One. Do you have a problem with that?/

//(Sigh)y No, I don't. But can't you say to Malik that you don't like him dragging me around by the wrist.//

/And why would I do that?/

//Because Malik's grip is a lot tighter than yours is when you grab my wrist and its beginning to hurt.//

/Well, why didn't you say so sooner?/

//Because I thought you'd take the hint.//

/Well, I do apologize Little One, I thought we already established that I'm not psychic./

//Well, maybe you should work on that.//

/And maybe you should fill in as the Palace Jester./

/Now, thats funny./

"Malik." Atemu suddenly spoke up.

Malik paused and turned around, "Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Could you let go of Yugi's wrist. You dragging him around like that is hurting him." Atemu said.

Malik turned and looked at Yugi for confirmation. Yugi nodded and Malik quickly let go of Yugi's wrist. "I'm sorry Yugi, you should have said something." Malik said.

Yugi laughed, "Its okay Malik, I'm not mad or anything it was just hurting a bit thats all."

"Still you should have said something. Hey, wait a second how did the Pharaoh know I was hurting you?" Malik asked.

"Well, Malik I umm, kind of told him that you were hurting me, and then he asked you to stop." Yugi said.

"But how? I didn't hear you say anything." Malik asked.

"Thats something you'll have to figure out for yourself after you leave tomorrow." Yugi said cryptically.

"Alright, fine if you want to keep me in suspense go right ahead. Keep your little secret." Malik said.

"You know what Malik, I think I will." Yugi said smugly, a huge smile on his face as he and Malik began to walk into the living room.

/Why didn't you tell Malik about the mind-link Little One?/

//Umm, well I don't know if its something that just we can do, so I didn't want to get him worked up about it if he might not have one with his Yami.//

/Alright, but you do realize that such a link will likely exist between him and his Yami?/

//Yeah, I do. Like I said I don't want to get him upset, it is his birthday party. Let him find out tomorrow.//

/What do you mean 'get upset'? Would knowing about the possibility of having a mind link really bother him that much?/

//Yes it would. He'd see it as an invasion of his privacy.//

/Oh./

Malik had by now managed to get Yugi into the living room where Ryou had been sitting on the couch next to Jou. Once Ryou saw Yugi he leapt up, and like Malik tackled Yugi to the ground. However, unlike earlier Atemu spoke up almost immediately. "Get off of Yugi, now." Atemu said harshly. Ryou quickly got off Yugi and Atemu knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay Little One?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, Atemu I'm alright." Yugi said as he started to stand up. Atemu grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. He began to run his other hand lightly over Yugi's spine.

//Atemu not here.//

/Yugi, when your back met the ground I felt a jolt of pain across our link, I'm just making sure that you didn't injury yourself./

After a few moments, Atemu was satisfied that Yugi hadn't injured himself and went to sit down on the couch.

"What was that about Yugi?" Malik asked. Ryou was also looking at Yugi, wanting an explanation.

"Do you remember how I told you that Atemu helped me and Jou out last night?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I do. But you never told me what kind of trouble you and Jou got into." Malik replied.

"Well, we kind of ran into some of the thugs that used to hang around with Ushio. Atemu took care of them, but before he got there I ended up with some bruised ribs and a bruised back. Thats why he was concerned when you tackled me Ryou. He probably would have said something to you too Malik, but I didn't hit the floor as hard earlier." Yugi said.

"Oh, I'm so Yugi, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ryou said.

Yugi put a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "Its okay Ryou. You didn't know about that and you didn't really hurt me, so you have no reason to be sorry." Yugi said.

"Still, it doesn't stop me from feeling bad. So, anyway Yugi, you have got to tell me and Malik everything." Ryou said.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Malik, I'll tell both of you after the party." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi but you had better not forget." Ryou said.

Yugi laughed, "I don't think you two will give me the opportunity to forget."

A minute or two later Anzu and Honda walked into the room. Both of them were shocked to see Yugi there. Anzu actually dropped Malik's gift in her rush to run over to Yugi and give him a giant bear hug, which Yugi carefully avoided by hiding behind Malik.

/Might I inquire as to why your hiding behind Malik?/

//Well in a second I'm going to hide behind you.//

/That doesn't answer my question beloved./

//Alright, then let me spell it out for you. My friend Anzu is going to crush me if she managed to get a hold of me.//

/Oh, well do you want me to say something or do you have this under control?/

//I've got it under control, but thanks for the offer. //

/Your welcome./

"Anzu, I know you're happy to see me, but you can't hug me." Yugi said from his hiding spot behind Malik.

"And why not Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Because last night Jou and I ran into some of the other members of Ushio's old gang I ended up with some bruised ribs and a bruised back. So, a giant bear hug from you would be extremely painful." Yugi explained.

"So, your saying that I don't see my best friend for a whole month and a half and when I do get to see you, I can't even give you a hug." Anzu said sullenly.

"You can hug me, you just have to be gentle. Okay?" Yugi said.

"Alright." Anzu said as she threw her arms around Yugi and gently hugged him. Honda instead opted to give Yugi a nogie. Which made Atemu chuckle.

//Its not funny.//

/Oh, but it is./

//You won't be laughing when I cut you off for a month if you don't knock it off.//

/You wouldn't./

//Try me.//

After everyone had settled down, Yugi sat down next to Atemu, who gently prodded Yugi's ribs to make sure that no additional damage had been done. And once Atemu was satisfied that Yugi was indeed alright, it was time for Malik to open his gifts. First, Ryou had gotten Malik a silver yo-yo. Which Malik thanked Ryou for and everyone else started to laugh.

/Little One, I don't understand whats so funny./

//Malik loved to mess with people's heads. The yo-yo Ryou gave him is so Malik can practice hypnotizing people. Everyone's surprised that Ryou actually got him that and slightly concerned that they'll be who he's going to test it out on.//

/Ah, that makes more sense now./

Next Malik got the dagger that Yugi and Atemu had gotten him. Malik immediately unsheathed it and began to study the blade. Before carefully resheathing it. "Thank you Yugi, this is a great dagger. I'll be sure to keep it with me." Malik said as he gave Yugi a gentle hug.

"You're welcome Malik, I thought you'd like it." Yugi said.

"Next came a handmade boomerang from Honda. Then a new tunic from Anzu and some handmade darts for Malik's dart board from Jou.

"Thanks everyone I really appreciate it." Malik said.

"You're welcome Malik." Everyone said. Then Jou, Honda and Anzu left.

"Alight, slumber party time." Malik said.

"Slumber party?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, Atemu its kind of a tradition of ours. It started with me. Okay here's the easiest way for me to explain this. Ryou, Malik and I are all hikair's. They spent the night the last night I was at home and helped me get ready. Now, we're going to do the same for Malik." Yugi explained.

"You can stay as well Pharaoh, if you want." Malik added, hoping to add to Yugi's chances of getting to stay.

//Please Atemu. Pretty Please.//

/Since when do you beg? Not that I mind./

//Since I really really want to do this. Malik already said you can stay. Most of the time we'll either be packing Malik's stuff or they'll be wanting me to tell them stories about what living with you has been like.//

/(sigh) Fine you can stay Yugi./

//Yes, alright...//

/And before you start leaping for joy I want you to promise me something./

//Don't worry, I'm not going to cut you off for laughing at me earlier.//

/That isn't what I was going to say. I want you to promise me that you won't give me any problems when I say its time to go./

//Of course not Atemu. Why would I do that? You were nice enough to let me come to Malik's party and now you're letting me stay the night. I will definitely not give you any problems or complain at all.//

/Then tell you friends that you're allowed to stay the night./

//Thank you so much Atemu.//

/Your welcome Little One./

"Atemu said that I'm allowed to spend the night as long as when he says its time for us to leave I don't give him any trouble." Yugi said.

"Wait a minute Yugi, the Pharaoh didn't say anything." Ryou pointed out.

"Actually Ryou, Yugi and I just had a whole conversation, during which I said he was allowed to stay. You and Malik were just unable to hear what was said." Atemu stated.

"But how is that possible?" Ryou asked.

/Am I allowed to answer your friend's question Little One? Or would you rather I ignore him./

//You can answer him Atemu.//

"Well, Yugi and I can communicate with each other telepathically." Atemu explained.

"Really, thats cool. When did you learn how to do that Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Umm." Yugi said.

//Atemu, what do I say?//

/How about I answer Ryou's question./

//Sounds good to me.//

"Yugi was always able to communicate telepathically with me, just as I have always been able to with Yugi. However, at first it was entirely accidental, where Yugi would think something and I would hear it or vice versa, then we learned how to control it." Atemu explained.

"Will me and Malik be able to communicate with our Yami's like that? Or is it just something you and Yugi can do?" Ryou asked.

"Hmm, well I can't be certain, but I would think that a telepathic bond would also exist with you guys and your Yami's. " Atemu replied.

Ryou opened his mouth to probably ask Atemu another question about the mind link when Malik suddenly spoke up.

"Say, Yugi didn't you promise to tell me and Ryou all about whats gone on with you the last month and a half."

"Oh, right. So, what do you guys want to know?" Yugi asked.

"Everything." Malik and Ryou said in unison.

"Alright, well you guys had better get comfortable because this will probably take me awhile." Yugi said as he plopped down on the floor. Ryou, Malik and Atemu sat down as well and Yugi began to tell them everything that had happened since he had left his grandfather's house.

A/N: And that does it for this chapter. Next Chapter Marik shows up and Yugi gets himself into trouble again. As always please read and review.


	11. a poisonous encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 11

After Yugi had finished telling his friends about his new life they had packed up Malik's stuff and went to bed. Yugi laid down next to Atemu, who was pouting slightly.

//Whats wrong Atemu?//

/You and I can't cuddle tonight./

//Aww, don't worry when we get back to the palace you and I can cuddle all you want.//

/And what if I want to do more than just cuddle?/

//I thought **that **it went without saying we would do that.//

/Good because I've missed that./

//Geez Atemu, it's been three days. You make it sound like its been months.//

/It might as well have been./

Yugi sighed before he lifted up his head and glanced around the room. Ryou and Malik were both sound asleep. Yugi scooted closer to Atemu and gave him a peck on the cheek. //You can cuddle with me if you really want to Atemu, and if any of them ask I'll just tell them that I had a nightmare and back at home when I have a nightmare I go and cuddle up with you. That way we can snuggle all we want.//

/I love the way you think Little One./

//Is that all you love about me Atemu?//

/Gods no Little One. I love everything about you and you know that./

//I know I just love to hear you say it.//

Atemu leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips before the two went to sleep.

Yugi was sound asleep in Atemu's arms until Atemu suddenly sat up.

//Whaaaa (yawn)-at's wrong Atemu?//

/Nothing for you to worry about Yugi. You should go back to sleep./

Yugi sat up and looked at Atemu. //I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me what's going on.//

/Fine. I sensed another Yami has just come within 2 miles of this house./

//Really? So, that means…//

/That your friends Yami is here./

//Should we wake him up?//

/No, not yet. He isn't coming any closer. Probably stopping to rest until after sun-up. Afterall its about 1 am./

//okay you going to go back to sleep?//

/Yes, but I'm going to keep track of him. He won't be here without me being ready./

//whatever Atemu, just get some sleep.//

/You too Little One, you're going to need your energy for when we get home tomorrow night./

//You're such a pervert.//

/True. Anyway, good-night beloved./

//Night.//

Yugi and Atemu went back to sleep until about 7 am when the other Yami once again was heading towards them. This time Yugi woke Malik up.

"Whaaa's going on?" Malik said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your Yami is about a quarter mile away from here." Yugi told Malik who instantly perked up.

"And how did you know Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Atemu can sense where he is. He woke up at one this morning because your Yami was within two miles of the house, but his apparently stopped for awhile, because he didn't move any closer until a little while ago." Yugi explained.

"Alright. You wake Ryou up while I grab my bags." Malik said as he got up.

"Okay." Yugi said as he gently shook Ryou. Yugi explained what was going on to Ryou who nodded and got up and headed downstairs.

Malik had his bags sitting in a neat pile near the door and he was eating an apple in the kitchen. He tossed one to Ryou, Yugi and Atemu and bit into his own two more times before there was a knock on the door.

Malik set down his apple and walked over to the door with Yugi, Ryou and Atemu following him.

When he opened the door they came face to face with Captain Marik Ishtar.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Malik asked.

"Well, you need to come with me. I don't know if you were told this but you're my…"Marik began to say.

"Hikari. Yeah, I know that. My parents have been telling me all about it since I was little. You're my Yami a captain in the royal army who currently works as the head of a military training camp." Malik said.

"How did you know that I used to work at a training camp?" Marik asked.

"Well, my friend Yugi told me all about you when he came over yesterday. Wait a minute, what do you mean used to?" Malik said.

"What he means is that the training season is over, so until the following training season he is reassigned to sentry duty at the palace." Atemu interjected.

"Yes, I'm…wait a minute, who said that?" Marik asked.

"I did Captain." Atemu said as he stepped into the doorway by Malik.

"Pharaoh!" Marik exclaimed before he quickly dropped to his knees. "What are you doing here my king?"

"Well, my hikari Yugi is friends with Malik and I promised him about two weeks ago that I'd bring him to Malik's sixteenth birthday party. We're leaving to go back to the Capital at noon today." Atemu said.

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't we ride back with the Pharaoh and Yugi?" Malik suddenly piped up.

"Well, I don't know." Marik said.

//Can they please Atemu.//

/You're not going to quick asking me until I say yes are you?/

//Nope, so can they or do I have to play dirty?//

/(Sigh) Fine, they can come with us./

//Sweet. Thank you Atemu.//

"You and Malik can ride with us Captain." Atemu stated.

"Okay, so when do we leave?" Malik asked.

"Well, I'm going to take Yugi back to his grandfather's house so he can say good-bye. Then we're going to the stables." Atemu said.

"Okay." Malik said.

"Captain, if you could and fetch the three guards that rode out with us and have them meet us at the stables we might be able to leave before noon." Atemu said.

//That's fine Atemu, we can leave early.//

/You sure Yugi? Because if you want to stay a little longer, we can stay until noon./

//No, this will work out better. If we leave at noon you'll be getting back well after nightfall.//

/Alright, sorry to cut your visit short./

//Like I said don't worry about it, besides if we wait til noon Jou, Honda and Anzu will try to keep us from leaving.//

/Okay Little One./

Yugi and Atemu walked back to Yugi's grandfather's house and said good-bye to him, as well as thank you for letting them stay there. And after that they headed over to the stables.

At the stables they saw Malik, Marik and the three guards all getting ready to leave. Atemu retrieved his horse from the stable boy and helped Yugi up. And once everyone was ready they headed out.

//So, Atemu think anything urgent happened while we were gone?//

/No, because if it had Seto and Mahado would have either sent a messenger with the news or communicated the problem to me another way. But that by no means means that I'm not gong to be extremely busy playing catch up the next week./

//So, can you tell me again what the point is of you leaving Seto in charge in if he and the other members of your council don't' make any decisions.//

/The point is that someone needs to be incharge while I'm gone. Otherwise total chaos would ensue. Seto and the council make some decisions but, they cannot make rulings or anything for me. Basically, all they do is hold down the fort./

//Is that why you don't take vacations very often?//

/That might have something to do with it./

//Man, well I hope you enjoyed your vacation.//

/Yes, I did./

//Say, Atemu?//

/Yes Little One?//

//Am I going to be able to hang out with Malik while you're at work?//

/I don't know, I'll think about it./

//What do you mean? What's there to think about?//

/There's a lot for me to think about. Malik will likely either be up at the gate with Marik or in the barracks, neither of which are places I feel comfortable with you being./

//Then why can't Malik hang out with me in the palace?//

/(sigh) that is not my decision. Malik will be wherever Marik wants him to be./

//But, you can ask.//

/No, I'm not going to ask, because if I were to ask Marik he would feel compelled to let Malik go, simply because I brought it up and I do not want to put him in that position./

//(sigh) Fine, but I'll be able to see Malik every once and awhile right?//

/Yes, you'll be able to see Malik. I'll take you to visit him, but I just don't want you to go by yourself./

//You know Mana could always take me if you're busy.//

/I would not prefer Mana take you anywhere Yugi. She is a student who has studies that she needs to be focusing on, as well as the fact that if you were in trouble I do not feel confident enough in her abilities to help you. And that is one thing that I am not willing to risk./

//Alright, I get it Atemu you don't think Mana could keep me safe.//

/I've got nothing against her, I just don't want to se you get hurt./

//I know Atemu, but keeping me from living isn't going to keep me from dying.//

/And I was under the impression that I wasn't keeping you from living. You know I could always just lock you in your room while I'm working and only let you out for meals and when I'm free to keep an eye on you./

//No, no the current arrangement is fine.//

/Well, if you're fine with the way things are then don't make comments like that./

//Okay, I'm sorry Atemu. Though, you do now that if you were to ever do that you would be one very sex deprived man.//

/If I felt that that was necessary to ensure your safety I would deal with it./

//Can we just drop the subject?//

/Fine./

They had finally reached the Oasis that marked the halfway point in their journey. Atemu and Yugi sat down in the shade eating some grapes. Yugi noticed Malik was sitting by himself next to the water while Marik was talking to the other guards.

"Say, Atemu would it be alright if I went to talk to Malik for a few minutes. He looks kind of depressed." Yugi said.

"I don't mind. Just stay out of the water alright?" Atemu said.

"Okay Atemu, I will." Yugi said as he got up and went to sit next Malik.

"Hey Malik you okay? You seem kind of down." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yugi just bored is all. Marik has barely said two words to me since we left." Malik said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Malik." Yugi said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we go swimming?" Malik suggested.

"Sorry Malik but Atemu already told me that I need to stay out of the water and I promised I would." Yugi said.

"Aww, come one. Just for a few minutes to cool off." Malik begged.

"Malik, I can't. But you can go swimming and I'll watch." Yugi said, standing up.

"Alright Yugi, hey can you help me up?" Malik asked as he held out a hand to Yugi.

"Sure Malik." Yugi said as he grabbed Malik's hand. Malik jumped into the water, pulling Yugi in with him.

Yugi kicked to the surface, "Malik, why'd you do that? I said that I couldn't go swimming." Yugi shouted at he splashed Malik with water. Yugi saw Atemu get up from his spot and walking towards the water, he didn't look happy.

//Atemu, I swear I didn't mean to get in the water. Malik pulled me in.//

/I know Little One, I saw. I'm not angry with you, but your friend is another story. Now just get out of the water./

//Alright, alri…oww//

/What's wrong?/

//Something just bit my foot, dang it hurts.//

/Yugi get out of the water now./

Atemu ran the rest of the distance to the waters edge and pulled Yugi out. "Which ankle was it?" Atemu asked.

"My right ankle." Yugi said.

Atemu examined Yugi's right ankle and found what he was looking for, two small puncture wounds in an area of inflamed skin.

"Yugi, this is going to hurt." Atemu said as he pulled out his dagger.

"Atemu, what are you going to do?" Yugi asked, his voice filled with panic.

"I'm going to make a small cut on your ankle. And while I'm doing this I need you to hold still." Atemu said.

Atemu brought the blade down to Yugi's ankle and made a small incision Yugi gripped his teeth, but made no sound. Atemu put his mouth on the incision he had just made and began to suck on the incision.

/I am sorry Little One, but this is the only way to get the poison out. Trust me if there was a less painful method available I wouldn't be doing this./

//I know Atemu.//

Atemu sucked out as much of the poison as he could get. He then took off his cape and cut a strip of it with his dagger and securely wrapped Yugi's ankle with it. Then he picked Yugi up and ran to his horse.

//Atemu am I going to be okay?//

/You will be if I get you back to the palace soon. I managed to get out a lot of the poison, but I might not have gotten all of it. You're beginning to run a fever, and that worries me. But, don't worry, we'll be back at the palace in a few minutes, you just rest./

//okay Atemu. I'm scared.//

/I know you are Little One, but I'm doing everything that I can./

//I know.//

/Just go to sleep. You're going to need you rest./

//Okay.//

And after Atemu had Yugi securely on the horse he muttered a few arcane words under his breath and they were speeding across the desert. About ten minutes later he heard the guards yelling, "Open the gates." Once he was he was inside the palace courtyard he grabbed Yugi and ran into the palace.

"Isis!" He shouted.

A few moments later Isis came sprinting out of the throne room. "What can I do for you my Pharaoh?" Isis said as she bowed.

"Yugi was bit by a snake at the Oasis. I sucked out most of the poison, and he's running a fever." Atemu said as he quickly headed down a corridor towards his room.

"Alright, well all we can do is keep an eye on him until his fever breaks. He'll be in a lot of pain for awhile, but that's all we ca do for him." Isis said. She told a passing servant to fetch a pan of cold water and a rag.

Atemu set Yugi down on his bed and Isis put the cold rag on his forehead, which woke Yugi up.

"At-t-tem-m-mu," Yugi said weakly.

"Shh, just rest Little One. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere until you're feeling better." Atemu said gently.

//Am I going to die Atemu?//

/Not if I have anything to say about it./

After a few minutes Yugi had fallen back to sleep. Isis got up to leave, but before she left Atemu stopped her.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" Isis said.

"Can you make sure that when Captain Marik gets to the city you have him and Malik come to see me?" Atemu asked.

"Of course my Pharaoh, I will see to it." Isis said before she left.

Atemu stayed with Yugi, rewetting the rag and keeping track of his fever for four hours before Isis returned.

"My Pharaoh, Captain Marik and the boy Malik have been brought to palace, they are waiting for you in the throne room." Isis said.

Atemu looked down at Yugi, who had just fallen back to sleep, clutching his hand ad if it were a life line. _I can't leave him. _

"Isis bring the two of them here." Atemu stated. Isis nodded and began to walk towards the door. "Oh, and Isis tell them that they are to make sure they keep their voices down." Atemu added.

"I will my Pharaoh." Isis said before departing.

A few minutes later Isis returned with Marik and Malik before she left again. Marik and Malik bowed. Marik opened his mouth to speak, but Atemu spoke up first.

"I'm going to reiterate the message Isis passed on. Keep your voices down. Yugi fell asleep 20 minutes ago, I don't want you two waking him up." Atemu said sharply, though it was obvious he was keeping his voice low.

Malik opened his mouth to say something, but again Atemu cut him off. "Now, the reason I asked for you two to come here is to deal with the situation that happened at the Oasis this afternoon. Marik, you may not be aware of this, seeing as you were chatting with the other guards at the time so let me recap. Yugi noticed that Malik was sitting by himself, he asked me if he could go talk with him. I told him he could so long as he stayed out of the water. He told Malik this but Malik thought it would be fun to pull Yugi into the water anyway. Yugi ended up bitten by a snake. So, needless to say I am not at all happy about this." Atemu stated.

Marik looked completely shocked as he glanced over to Malik who had his eyes downcast. "Is Yugi going to be alright?" Malik asked.

"He's running a fever now and he's in a lot of pain, but both Isis and I think that he's going to be okay. But he's scared more than anything right now." Atemu said.

"I apologize Pharaoh, I will take measures to ensure that my hikari does not act so foolhardily in the future." Marik stated.

"In the future! Marik, let tell you what Yugi asked me after we got him back here. He asked me if he was going TO DIE. Your hikari will never do something again that endangers Yugi's life because if he were to make another as you call hi foolhardy choice you won't have a hikari anymore. Marik it is your job to look out for Malik. You are not to allow stuff like this to happen." Atemu snapped before turning his attention onto Malik.

"And if Ra forbid Yugi doesn't pull through you won't live to see another day. Let me reiterate if Yugi dies because of your mistake I will order your execution, hell I'll kill you myself. And for future reference Malik never I repeat never do anything that puts my hikari in danger again, because if you do you have signed your own death certificate. Now, both of you get out of here before I have you both flogged." Atemu said which sent both Marik and Malik racing out of the room.

After they had left Atemu stared up at the ceiling, _Ra, please spare my hikari's life. Please, don't take him away from me. _He silently prayed before refocusing his attention onto Yugi and making sure he was as comfortable as he could be and that the rag on his forehead was still cool.

It was going to be a long night.

A/N: Alright and that should do it for this chapter. As always please read and review.


	12. Bedrest and the myth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

The next morning Yugi awoke feeling absolutely horrible. He had a splitting headache, his foot felt like it was on fire and on top of all that he felt nauseous. Yugi groaned as he put a hand on the side of his face, which woke Atemu up.

"Little One, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Atemu asked his voice filled with concern.

"I feel terrible Atemu. My head hurts, my foot feels like someone is pushing hot coals into it, not to mention I feel sick to my stomach, but other than that I feel perfectly fine Atemu." Yugi said with a humorless laugh.

Atemu sighed as he slid into bed beside Yugi, who immediately cuddled up to Atemu. "I'm sorry to hear that beloved, I'll ask Isis if there is anything we can do for that, but as I understand it we just have to let this run its course." Atemu said with a yawn, Yugi noticed he had bags under his eyes.

"Atemu, what time did you go to sleep last night?" Yugi asked as he glanced up into Atemu's tired crimson eyes.

"I'm not really sure beloved, I was up most of the night watching over you. You had a rough night; the fever had you shaking due to the cold while burning up at the same time. You were screaming in your sleep which Isis, who I had come in the middle of the night, said that the fever was causing you to have terrible nightmares. I couldn't have been more relieved when your fever finally broke at about 3 this morning. I continued to watch over you until I guess I just dozed off." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I'm sorry I…" Yugi began to say, his voice filled with guilt.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for Little One; it's not your fault that this happened. So you have no reason to feel guilty, I chose to stay up and look after you. That was my choice." Atemu said as he gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek. /I love you Yugi and I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to leave me./

"Yes, but you wouldn't have had to if I hadn't got bit by that snake in the first place." Yugi said.

"Little One, you did not intend for this to happen, in fact if your friend hadn't pulled you into the water it would not have happened. You are in no way at fault." Atemu said gently.

"Say, Atemu I'm kind of curious, why were you so insistent that I not go into the water?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there are two reasons for that. One of them is that I am gifted with a limited sense of foresight which manifests itself as a really bad feeling that if this happens than something bad will happen. The other reason is that that particular Oasis is well known as a snake haven. I myself was bitten there when I was younger. I had never seen Mahado or my father more scared. That is why; as you've probably noticed whenever we stop there I stay a good distance away form the water." Atemu explained.

"Oh." Yugi said as he nuzzled against Atemu's chest Atemu unconsciously tightened his arms around Yugi assuring Yugi that he was both safe and loved.

"But I was alright, I just have no desire to repeat the experience or let anyone I know go through what I did." Atemu said with a bit of a laugh, which made Yugi chuckle weakly.

"So, shouldn't you be in the throne room playing catch up?" Yugi asked.

"Is that your way of trying to get rid of me?" Atemu said with a laugh.

Yugi stuck his tongue before saying, "Very funny. No, I was just thinking about all the catching up you said you'd have to do, I just don't want to keep you from doing your job."

Atemu gave Yugi a light peck on the lips. "You are too kind Little One, here you are in pain and ill and you're more concerned with how much sleep I've gotten and how far behind I'm going to be with work." Atemu said with a gentle smile, one that only Yugi ever got to see.

"But really Egypt shouldn't suffer because I got bit by a snake." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed, "Yugi, I can assure you that the country is still going about business as usual, the only major things that slowed down are trials and foreign affairs and if it makes you feel any better I don't think any of the criminals awaiting trial are in any rush to get sentenced." Atemu said.

"Okay, but you won't get in trouble for putting your duties on hold for an extended length of time?" Yugi asked.

"And who is it exactly you think is going to scold me? My father isn't alive anymore, and the gods themselves would understand my decision completely. And the priests wouldn't dare; besides Isis already knows what's going on. So who is it your so worried about who would actually have the guts to scold me?" Atemu asked with a chuckled.

"Well, as amusing as it would be to see Ra chew you out, I had actually been thinking of Akhenaten and Shimon laying into you like they did last time you put your job on hold to take care of me." Yugi said.

"Yes, they did do that but they also know that I will not tolerate them doing so again, or have you not noticed all the priests have been a lot more careful about what they say?" Atemu said.

"You actually said something to them?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Yes, I in a casual way told them that if they spoke to me like that again, then I would be looking for their replacements. Needless to say they bite their tongues." Atemu said.

"So, any chance I'll be allowed out of bed today?" Yugi suddenly asked because he just hated not being able to move about.

"No, you'll be lucky if I let you out of bed by the end of the week." Atemu said.

"So, can you tell me what my chances are?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm, well your chances of getting out of bed today are nonexistent, tomorrow the same. The next two days it's next to nil. However, the day after that you have a chance of getting out of bed for a short span of time." Atemu said.

"Why so long Atemu?"

"Because I want to be absolutely certain that the poison is out of your system. I don't want to take the chance that you pass out in a corridor with no one around." Atemu said.

"So, is that way of telling me that you're gong to be camped out in here with me for rest of the week?" Yugi asked.

Atemu smirked, "Do you really have a problem with that?" Atemu asked.

"No, I don't I love being able to cuddle up close to you." Yugi said. //And maybe do more than just cuddle.//

/Not until you're feeling better./

//You promise?//

/Yes, after your better we'll have sex as a way of celebrating./

//I look forward to it.//

/I do too beloved, I do too./

"You know Atemu, I just thought of another good thing to my being bit by a snake." Yugi commented.

"Little One I don't see anything good resulting from that." Atemu said.

"Well I do, one of them is that you get to spend a lot of time with me and the other is you get an extended vacation out of it." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled, "You always look on the bright side of things don't you Yugi?"

"Yup."

Atemu sighed, "Little One, as much as I've been enjoying this conversation I have to insist that you try and get some rest."

"But Atemu, I just woke up." Yugi whined.

"No buts Yugi, you're going to need your strength if you want to get well and you can't get it back unless you rest." Atemu said.

"Fine, I'll rest." Yugi said as he snuggled up against Atemu and drifted off to sleep.

Later that afternoon, after Yugi had woke up again and was playing a heated game of Senet against Atemu there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Atemu called without so much as taking his eyes off the board. He made his move confidently before turning it over to Yugi.

"Your move Little One." Atemu said before finally turning his attention to the person who has come into the room. "And what is it that is so important that you had to come fine me and inform me about Seto?" Atemu asked while Yugi made his next move.

"Well, I actually came to inquire as to when you plan on returning to the throne room?" Seto said.

//Your move Atemu.//

Atemu ignored Seto completely while he decided what would be the best move to make. He smirked as eh made his move, if his plan worked, he'd have Yugi beat in three moves.

"Alright Little One, its your turn again." Atemu said with a playful smirk.

"Just what are you planning Atemu?" Yugi asked as he looked at the board very carefully. Atemu was up to something the question was what.

"Ahem." Seto said in an attempt to draw Atemu's attention away from the game long enough to answer his question.

//Atemu, Seto wants you to tell him when you'll be back to work.//

/I know that Little One and quite frankly I'm a little upset about that./

//Why?//

/(sigh) Because Seto should not be asking me in the first place. Isis already knows what's going on with you and she could have given a good estimation as to when I'd be back, and if I ever decided that I wanted to sit around all day and relax I have the right to do just that, so he shouldn't even be bothering me./

//Oh, but upset or not you shouldn't just ignore him. The sooner you answer him the sooner he'll go away and we can finish our game and then go back to cuddling.//

/(Sigh) Fine, I'll answer his question while you make your next move./

"I will probably be back by the end of the week Seto, that will depend entirely on how Yugi is doing." Atemu stated.

Seto frowned, "And what is it that is wrong with Yugi, anyway?" Seto asked.

/Oh, you have got to be kidding me./

"Well, apparently you didn't really try to find out why I was gone in the first place, because if you had Isis most certainly would have been able to tell you. Yugi was bit by a snake yesterday and I am going to be keeping an eye on him until he gets better. So, you can pass that message along to the others who are undoubtedly wanting to know what I've been doing." Atemu said.

"Bit by a snake?!" Seto asked, shocked.

"Yes, he was. Which was why I rushed back here so quickly and came in yelling for Isis. He should be through the roughest patch seeing as how his fever broke at about 3 this morning, but he is in for a rough couple of days." Atemu said.

"I'm sorry to here that Atemu, please take as long as you need to make sure that he's going to be okay." Seto said.

"Well, thank you so much for your permission to take care of my hikari." Atemu snapped.

Seto apparently decided that now was not a good time to have a conversation with Atemu, because after Atemu had said that Seto bowed and left.

"And now that he's gone we can continue our game in peace, now I believe that it was your turn Little One." Atemu said.

"Oh, yeah it is." Yugi said as he once again began to study the board. _Now what in the world is Atemu planning? _Yugi wondered before finally making his move. "Your move Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu grinned, that was exactly the move he wanted Yugi to make. Atemu quickly made a move before turning the board back over to Yugi with a huge smirk on his face.

Yugi looked at the board and finally saw what Atemu had planned, but unfortunately he was trapped, Atemu would have him beaten in two moves no matter what he did.

"Have I mentioned yet today that I hate you?" Yugi asked as he made a futile attempt to turn the game in his favor.

"I believe you might have mentioned it." Atemu said as he move that pretty much trapped Yugi in a corner.

"Well, just as long as you know." Yugi said as he made his final move before Atemu finished him off.

Atemu quickly made the last move of the game, "Well, I do believe that's game over Little One." Atemu said.

Yugi looked down at the board then back up at Atemu. Yugi stuck his tongue out at Atemu, which made him laugh.

/Don't stick your tongue out like that Little One, unless you plan on using it./

//Maybe I do plan on using it.//

/Tempting, but not until you're better./

//(sigh) fine.//

Yugi then got an idea. "Well, the loser picks up, so I guess I'll…" Yugi said as he began to reach for the pieces.

"Don't even think about it. I already said that you're staying in bed and I meant it." Atemu said as he quickly swept the pieces into a bag and picked up the board.

"You're no fun Atemu." Yugi pouted.

Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. /That's not what you were saying a few nights before we went to see your family and friends./

Atemu then broke the kiss before he got up and put the board and pieces on a shelf. He then went and sat down next to Yugi on the bed again.

"So, what do you want to do now Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you're going to try and sleep some more and I'm going to sit here and watch you." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I don't want to do that, let's do something else." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed, "I wasn't making a casual suggestion Little One. You. Need. To. Rest." Atemu said.

Yugi layed back down and grumbled, "Bossy Pharaoh."

/You do realize I heard you Little One? If you want to complain where I don't here you then grumble a bit more quietly./

//Maybe I wanted you to hear what I was saying.//

/Touché. But complaining or not, I stand by what I said./

//Are you always this stubborn or is it just me you treat this way?//

/Well, if by stubborn you mean I don't let other people change my mind, then I would have to say that I much more stubborn when I'm dealing with other people. Look at it this way, at least you can discuss the decisions I make and maybe work towards a compromise, other people don't have that luxury./

//That was a rhetorical question Atemu.//

/But one that needed an answer all the same./

//That doesn't make any sense Atemu.//

/On the contrary Little One, to me it makes perfect sense./

//Well, here's a reality check for you Atemu, the world doesn't revolve around you.//

/You know as well as I do that a lot of people would argue with you until they were blue in the face contesting that fact./

//And let me guess, you're one of them.//

/Surprisingly I'm not one of them. I'm not so full of myself that I would believe that the universe revolves around me. However, those who believe that are a minority./

//Why are we having this conversation again Atemu?//

/Because you are attempting to put off going to sleep for as long as possible./

//I am not!//

/What did I say about lying Yugi?/

//That I'm really bad at it and that I shouldn't even bother with it because you'll catch me every single time.//

/Exactly./

//(Sigh) So, its really that obvious?//

/Yes it is. So, now back to what I was originally saying, you need to go to sleep./

//There's no way I'll get you to change your mind about this is there?//

/Nope./

//Even by saying no sex for a month after I'm better.//

/Nope. Besides, that'd be as much a punishment for you as it would be for me./

//So, I should just give up trying?//

/Pretty much./

//(Sigh) Fine, I'll try to go back to sleep on one condition.//

/I'll listen for the sake of conversation./

//That if I don't fall asleep in 20 minutes I'm allowed to give up.//

/(laughs) very funny./

//But Atemu.//

/The answer is no Yugi, now go to sleep./

//But…//

/(Sigh) Yugi, you have five seconds to lay back down and go to sleep before I make you./

//You can't make me.//

/Watch me. One./

//I'm going to enjoy this. Can I stay up after you give up?//

/No. Two. Three. Four. Five./

And as soon as Atemu said 'Five' he snapped his fingers after mumbling an archane word under his breath. Yugi was asleep in mere moments.

Yugi woke up six hours later and looked around confused. His room was darker than he remembered it being.

"Atemu." Yugi said.

'Yes, Little One? Do you need something?" Atemu asked.

"Is it just me or did it just get darker in here?" Yugi asked.

Atemu chuckled, "Well, it does tend to get darker as Ra prepares for his journey through the underworld. Its dusk right now." Atemu said.

"Dusk?! What do you mean dusk? It was 1 o'clock last I checked." Yugi said.

"Yes, that was before you took a six hour nap." Atemu said.

"I didn't take a six hour nap." Yugi said.

"Maybe not willingly, but you did take a six hour nap." Atemu said with a triumphant smirk.

"What do you mean 'not willingly' Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Do you remember that I told you to go to sleep or I would force you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but theres…" Yugi started to say before it dawned on him exactly what Atemu was getting at. Yugi smacked Atemu on the shoulder as he said, "What did you do to me Atemu?"

"Sleeping spell Little One. I find those to be very effective." Atemu said as casually as someone commenting on the weather.

"Sleeping spell! How dare you do that Atemu!" Yugi yelled as he smacked Atemu on the shoulder a second time.

"Well, actually I believe you dared me to force you to go to sleep. It's not my fault that you didn't believe I'd actually be able to make you go to sleep." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean, argh never mind. " Yugi said as he went to smack Atemu in the shoulder for a third time, however this time Atemu grabbed his wrist.

"Well, Little One just let this be a lesson to you. When I tell you to do something you should do as I ask." Atemu said.

"Fine Atemu, now can I have my wrist back, please?" Yugi asked.

"On one condition." Atemu said.

"And what's that?" Yugi asked, "Let me guess. It involves me agreeing to go back to sleep doesn't it?"

"Actually no, it doesn't. Besides, you need to eat dinner before you go back to sleep. My condition is that you don't hit me again." Atemu said.

"For the rest of my life or just tonight?" Yugi asked. //And does during sex count?//

"I can't expect you to promise not to hit me for the rest of your life, so I guess that just for tonight will have to do." Atemu said. /And of course during sex doesn't count./

"And my answer depends on…"Yugi said.

"Depends on what? You're going back to sleep after dinner no matter what." Atemu said.

"on whether or not you're going to be a controlling magician." Yugi said which made Atemu burst out laughing, releasing Yugi's wrist.

"Newsflash Little One, I've always been a controlling magician." Atemu said once he had managed to stop laughing.

"Oh really? Well then I guess I can't promise not to hit you anymore tonight." Yugi said with a playful smirk.

Atemu arched an eyebrow before saying, "You do realize that striking the Pharaoh is a capital crime?"

Yugi rolled his eyes before saying, "So is murder, blasphemy, oh an insulting the king too. What's your point?"

"My point Little One is that you can't be smacking me anytime I say something or do something that you don't like. In here it's not as big a deal, but you certainly can't do it where others are around. Goofing around or not." Atemu said.

"And let me guess you'll execute me if I do, right?" Yugi said sarcastically.

"No, I won't have you executed, but that doesn't mean the priests at least won't smack you for it. Akhenaten for example is just looking for reason to have you whipped." Atemu said quite seriously.

Yugi paled, "You'd actually let them do that?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed before he pulled Yugi close to him. "No, Little One I would not let them do that and as of right now they cannot however, if you commit a capital offense and they see it they will want something done about it, whether you intended to harm me or not." Atemu said.

"Why are they so keen on wanting to hurt me? What did I ever do to them?" Yugi asked as he began to cry.

Atemu tightened his grip around Yugi and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "You have done nothing Little One. I think the reason that Akhenaten wants to hurt you is that he is jealous of you, as well as the fact that he just doesn't understand why you're so important to me." Atemu said gently as he rubbed small circles on Yugi's back in order to sooth him.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked once he had managed to stop crying.

"By which part?" Atemu asked.

"Both."

"Well, the jealously bit is really quite simple. He's jealous that you have the privilege of calling me by my name and he does not." Atemu said.

Yugi looked up at Atemu and asked, "Why is that such a big deal to him?"

"Well, Little One, Akhenaten is my uncle. He was my fathers younger brother. And he doesn't understand why I never gave him, a blood relation, the honor of using my name, yet I, in his mind, give that honor to not only someone who is almost a complete stranger but a peasant at that. I guess that by doing so I insulted him." Atemu said.

"Why don't you let him call you by your name?" Yugi asked.

"Well, because the reason for that is pretty simple. I never liked my uncle. He was always mean to me when I was growing up. I actually remember asking my father one night, I think I was seven, what I had done that made him hate me so much. My father told me that until I had been born Akhenaten had been the next in line to be Pharaoh, and when I as born I pushed him to the side, and as a result he was kind of angry with me. So, as a result I avoided my uncle when I could and I when I became Pharaoh I didn't give him permission to call me by my name." Atemu said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"And as for the second reason, in order for me to explain that I need to ask you a question." Atemu said.

"And what's that?" Yugi asked.

"Do you know why you're so important to me?" Atemu asked.

//Because you love me.//

/Beside that./

"Isn't it because I'm your hikari?" Yugi said.

"Yes, Little One, that's exactly why, but do you know why a hikari is so important to its Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yugi thought back to what his grandfather and Malik had told him and realized that he didn't know. "No Atemu, I don't know why." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess I should tell you." Atemu said.

Yugi looked at Atemu, waiting for him to speak, and when he didn't Yugi prompted, "Well…"

"Its actually going to take me awhile to explain it all to you, so I suggest that we eat dinner first." Atemu said.

Yugi's face lit up, "Okay." He said as he attempted to climb out of bed.

"And just where do you think you're going Little One?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you said that we needed to eat so I was getting up so we could go to the banquet hall." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed, "Now that is funny Little One, but I remember saying that you're not getting out of bed until the end of the week. I had dinner brought up here, so you can eat it in bed." Atemu said.

"But Atemu." Yugi whined.

"Well, I could always make you go back to sleep after dinner and tell you about Yami's and Hikari's in the morning." Atemu said.

"Okay, okay I'll eat dinner in bed with no complaints." Yugi said.

"I thought you'd see things my way." Atemu said as he got up off Yugi's bed and walked over and grabbed a tray that had been brought up shortly before Yugi had woken up. Atemu carried the tray over to Yugi and set it down. "Dinner is served Little One." Atemu said.

Yugi and Atemu had a quiet, enjoyable dinner. And after they had finished eating Yugi turned to Atemu. "Well, are you going to tell me or what?" Yugi asked.

"I'll tell you. You should probably get comfortable though because this is going to take a while." Atemu said. Yugi nodded and Atemu slid into bed beside Yugi, who immediately snuggled up close to him.

"Alright, the easiest way I can think of to explain this would be to start from the very beginning and tell you everything that I know about Yami's and Hikair's, okay?" Atemu said.

"That's fine with me Atemu." Yugi said.

"Alright, well as I'm sure you know every man, woman and child are hand sculpted on Khurum's pottery wheel. However, there are some special cases where the Egyptian gods, primarily Ra and Nut, assist in the creation of certain individuals. These individuals are unlike the ones created solely by Khurum. They are unique in the sense that they are not complete. They contain only half a soul, instead of a whole soul. They are, however, blessed by the gods in a way that the others are not. The two halves, one created by Ra which is known as a hikari, and one created by Nut which is known as a Yami, are eternally connected to one another.

"The hikari's, despite being, literally one might say, Ra's children, are very dependent upon their Yami's at a young age. This is the reason why the hikari's join their Yami's on their sixteenth birthdays. Ra and Nut made it that way for a reason, they created each Hikari and Yami with the intent that the two halves would be together, to create a balance of light and dark. And as a safety precaution, in order to ensure that the balance would not be upset, they decided that if the Yami were to die, then the hikari would die as well. And if the hikari were to die, depending on the circumstances, the Yami would either immediately follow the Hikari in death, or if by chance the Hikari had been killed, the Yami would live only long enough to avenge the loss of their Hikari before they two left the world of the living.

"However, during that time, the Yami would have forfeited his, her as the case may be, sanity. Because without their other half to create a balance they would be completely overwhelmed by the power they each possess and are unable to contain it. Now, seeing as how they had created individuals with only half a soul Ra and Nut blessed their respective creations with the gift to tap into their creators' power. The Yami's are able to tap into the powers of darkness, whereas the hikaris would be able tap into the power of light.

"Individually each half is strong, but when they work together they are unstoppable. Anyway, to make a long, drawn out story short I'll say this. Yugi, you are the other half of my soul, my soul mate. I depend upon you just as much as you depend upon me. That is why you are so important to me." Atemu said.

"But Atemu, you said that hikaris can tap into the powers of light just like the Yamis can tap into the powers of darkness. But, I can't tap into the power of light." Yugi said.

Atemu looked at Yugi for a minute before he pulled out his dagger. "Actually, you can Little One and I'll prove it to you." Atemu said as he held out his hand and sliced it with his dagger.

Yugi paled when he looked at Atemu's sliced hand. "Atemu, why would you do something so stupid?" Yugi said as he began to wipe off Atemu's hand with his tunic. After a few minutes Atemu gently grabbed Yugi's hand with his other hand in order to pull his hand free.

"You can stop now Little One, I'm perfectly fine." Atemu said with a smile.

"What do you mean you're perfectly fine? You sliced your…"Yugi began to say but stopped when Atemu showed Yugi his hand completely unharmed.

"How did you do that Atemu?" Yugi asked, completely shocked.

"I didn't do anything Little One; you were the one who healed my hand." Atemu said.

"But, how is that possible? I mean if I have the ability to heal, then why don't I heal myself?" Yugi asked.

"That's because, Little One, Hikaris are selfless beings. You cannot use your own powers to help yourself; you can only use it to benefit others." Atemu said.

"Well that's a troublesome limitation. Is that why you're so paranoid about me getting hurt?" Yugi asked.

"No, I just don't like seeing you hurt. Trust me if it were possible for me to be sick or hurt in your place I would be, but sadly that is not possible. So, I just have to do everything I can to keep you from getting hurt." Atemu said.

"You know Atemu, I believe you when you say that." Yugi said.

Atemu gave Yugi a light kiss on the forehead, "Well, I'm glad that you know that. Now, its getting late and you should be getting back to sleep." Atemu said.

"I will Atemu, on one condition." Yugi said.

"And what's that Little One?" Atemu asked with a sigh.

"That you promise to get some rest as well, you barely got any sleep last night and I highly doubt you slept at all today. Believe it or not you need sleep too Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed, "Alright I promise that I'll get some sleep tonight. Good night Yugi." Atemu said.

"Good night Atemu." Yugi said before he leaned up and gave Atemu a good-night kiss before he closed his eyes. And once Atemu was certain that Yugi was asleep, Atemu snapped his fingers, extinguishing the candles before he closed his eyes and went to sleep himself.

A/N: well, that about does it for chapter 12. As always please read and review.


	13. Bad news from the west

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi awoke the next morning and saw that Atemu had indeed kept his word, because he was curled up beside him fast asleep. Yugi smiled slightly before gently shaking Atemu awake. Atemu slowly opened his eyes and stretched before giving Yugi a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning beloved, did you sleep well?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well Little One. And yes I slept well, I always do when I'm curled up beside you. And how are you feeling this morning?" Atemu asked.

Yugi smiled even more brightly, "I feel great Atemu, so what's on the agenda for today?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was thi…" Atemu started only to be interrupted by a loud pounding on the door before Seto just threw it open and walked in.

"Pharaoh, we need you to come to the throne room immediately, we have an emergency on our hands." Seto said.

Atemu jumped out of bed, suddenly a lot more alert. He looked back at Yugi and sharply said, "I have to go take care of this. While I am gone you are to stay in bed. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that being said he quickly followed Seto out into the corridor.

_I wonder what that's all about? _Yugi thought as he laid back against the pillows and starred up at the ceiling. _I guess I can count the tiles in the ceiling, after all Atemu will probably be back any minute. _

Atemu quickly entered the throne room with Seto right at his heels. The remaining priests were assembled along with Captain Marik Ishtar and another guard. They all had grave expressions on their faces, as though a dear family member had just been killed.

Atemu took his seat and said, "What is this emergency Seto has informed me of?"

Captain Ishtar answered, "Lt. Otogi, a scout on our border with Libya came back this morning bearing terrible news."

Atemu sighed, "Which is WHAT exactly? Atemu said through gritted teeth. He absolutely hated it when they pussy-footed around instead of just getting straight to the point.

"A friend of mine from Libya, who usually speaks with me, warned me about trouble rising in their country. Their ruler, King Sheshanq, was murdered and the throne has been taken by someone who goes by the name of Dartz, and his partner a necromancer by the name of Pegasus. Anyway, in a speech they gave yesterday Dartz told the people of Libya that he was going to awaken an unstoppable force and once he had he would conquer Egypt, and then the world. My friend said that Dartz said and I quote, 'I look forward to making the great Pharaoh Atemu my slave.'" Otogi said to the silent throne room.

Shimon mumbled a curse under his breath, Akhenaten scowled and Mahado looked like he wanted nothing more than to remove Dartz's tongue with his bare hands. They all waited patiently for Atemu to speak.

"Is this friend of yours a reliable source of information Lt. Otogi?" Atemu asked, quite calmly.

"Yes, Great Pharaoh, he is a very reliable source." Otogi said.

"So, he had given us reliable, verified information in the past, because his story is not one to be taken lightly." Atemu said.

"Well, no he hasn't, but we can't really take the chance that its true, I mean think of all the time we would waste while we're trying to verify his story that we could be…" Lt. Otogi began to say.

"You forget your place Lt. Otogi! I know very well that time is of the essence, but I AM NOT going to make an aggressive move against an ALLY just because your friend decided he wanted to cause some trouble." Atemu snapped. Otogi didn't say anything.

"Seto, Karim. I want you two to look into this. Take the fastest horses in the stables to the border of Libya. Bring your cloaks and find out if this story is true. Ride swiftly." Atemu said as he stood up.

"What do you propose we do Pharaoh, if the rumor is in fact true?" Shada asked.

Atemu sighed, "I'll do whatever I have to do to defend this kingdom Shada." Atemu said before he walked out of the throne room.

_Please Egyptian gods, give me the strength and wisdom I need to deliver my people from the coming storm. _Atemu silently prayed. Despite his words in the throne room Atemu knew that this was just the beginning of hard times for Egypt.

Atemu walked into Yugi's room to see Yugi starring up at the ceiling, muttering something under his breath. Atemu smirked; Yugi apparently hadn't heard him come in. Atemu quietly walked across the room and sat down lightly on the edge the bed. Now that he was closer he could hear the Yugi was mumbling numbers under his breath.

"29, 30, 31, 32…wait a minute I counted that one already, argh. Now, I'll have to start over again." Yugi said and as he was about to start again he heard.

"And what exactly is it that your trying to count Little One?" Atemu asked.

Yugi jumped about a foot in the air and whipped his head around to look at Atemu who was now laughing.

"Atemu, don't scare me like that!" Yugi shouted as he began to take deep breaths in order to slow his heartbeat down to a normal rate.

"Well, I do apologize for startling you Little One." Atemu said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, so what was that big emergency about that you had to rush off and deal with earlier?" Yugi asked casually.

Atemu took a deep breath, "Well, a scout reported something that he was told by a friend of his from Libya. If what he says is true then it could mean trouble, but at the moment it is an unsubstantiated rumor." Atemu replied.

"A rumor about what?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing that you need to be worrying about at the moment. Right now you need to be focusing on getting well." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I'm just fine. You're the one that's too paranoid to let me get up until the end of the week." Yugi said.

"Paranoid or not that doesn't change your situation any." Atemu said. /Though I hardly thought you'd complain about being able to spend an entire week with me snuggled up in bed./

//True, but you yourself said that we can't do anything.//

/I did say that, but kissing and cuddling are almost as pleasurable as sex itself. Besides, I just enjoy being able to spend time with you./

Yugi sighed, "Well, what do you want to do then?"

Atemu thought for a moment before suggesting a game of pick up sticks. After six intense games of pick up sticks Atemu suggested that Yugi take a nap. Yugi just rolled his eyes.

"For Ra's sake Atemu. I've slept more the past few days than I think I did the first year of my life. I think I'll be fine if I don't sleep my life away." Yugi said with an exasperated sigh.

Atemu laughed and was about the reply when there was a knock on the door. Atemu groaned if it was Shimon or Akhenaten demanding that he get back to the throne room to work he was going to be very annoyed indeed. Atemu got to his feet and went to see who was at the door.

Atemu flung the door open to see a very startled Mana outside. "Hey Atemu, I thought that I'd keep Yugi company so you go deal with the stuff that's…"Mana trailed off at the look Atemu was giving her.

"So basically what you're trying to tell me Mana is that either Mahado or Shimon sent you to come 'babysit' Yugi so they can have me park my ass in the throne room anxiously awaiting Seto and Karim's return, and while I'm waiting they hope they can convince me to try some thieves and discuss temple repairs. No, Mana you can go and do your lessons and I will remain here with Yugi." Atemu said sharply before he closed the door. He walked back over to Yugi and flopped down on the bed beside him, "Now, what were we talking about Little One?"

"Well, you were just about to agree to letting me get…I mean stay awake awhile longer." Yugi said.

"Very funny Little One." Atemu said.

"Atemuuu, come on let me stay up for awhile longer, pleeeeeaassee." Yugi begged.

Atemu began to chuckle, "Little One, are you quite certain that you're sixteen and not six?" Atemu asked.

Yugi pouted, "Yes Atemu, I'm sure I'm sixteen. Why?"

"Because you sound like a six year old who is pleading with their father to let him stay up an extra hour. Its absolutely hilarious." Atemu said.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at Atemu. //Well, if you think I'm six then doesn't that mean you have an unhealthy attraction to young children.//

/Very funny./

Yugi then hotly replied, "Well, apparently I'm well enough to have been left alone, so that means you can go and do all the stuff that everyone else is expecting you to get done."

Atemu looked at Yugi questioningly before saying, "Well, first of all Little One, I only left because that was an emergency I had to deal with. I've done everything that I can do about it for now. And I know you well enough to know that if I left to go do work, which can be put off for another week without any problems you will not be resting and will probably get out of bed to play with Ouji. Yugi, you cannot get rid of me that easily." Atemu said with a knowing look in his eye.

Yugi sighed, "Fine, fine you win Atemu, I'll take yet another nap, wasting precious moments of my life away. Time that I'll never be able to get back…" Yugi said dramatically as he laid back against the pillows.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Yugi will you drop the dramatics. You need to rest and your making it sound like you napping could be potentially fatal, and to let you know I'm really getting tired of your whining and complaining. Just do what Isis and I tell you to and you'll be able to get out of bed before you know it. You don't do as we say and you'll be stuck in bed for a lot longer than you would have been if you had listened to us." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed, "Okay, Atemu, I get it…Geez, what's your problem? I was just messing around."

Atemu looked up at Yugi and sighed, "I'm sorry Little One, I'm just a little stressed right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's fine Atemu, but if it's got you this worked up you probably need to talk to someone about it." Yugi said. Atemu looked at Yugi for a moment so Yugi continued, "I'm not using this as a ploy to get to stay up longer. I just want to help you." Yugi said.

"Alright Yugi, lets make a deal, you take a nap and afterwards I'll tell you all about what's bothering me which will no doubt be boring enough to put you back to sleep." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed, "Somehow I doubt that Atemu, I've probably heard worse…a lot worse. But, anyway that sounds fine." Yugi said.

"Okay then, you take your nap and I'll be here when you wake up." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded before he snuggled up against Atemu's chest, wrapping his arms around Atemu's waist and drifting off to sleep. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and leaned forward slightly, pressing a kiss to Yugi's forehead. "I love you Little One, and I swear no matter what happens I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

A/N: And that should do it for this chapter, sorry is short. But, next chapter things begin to get much more interesting…and Malik also shows back up. Until next time.


	14. An attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 14

Yugi awoke four hours later alone. Yugi waited for a few minutes figuring Atemu was just using the bathroom, but when he didn't come back Yugi crawled out of bed intending to look for him. _I know Atemu probably won't be happy that I'm out of bed, but oh well…he can scold me when I find him, besides I've been in bed for days and I need the chance to stretch my legs. _

Yugi wondered out into the corridor and saw someone that he wasn't expecting to see there…Malik.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked

Malik smiled and ran over to Yugi giving him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see that you're feeling better Yugi. I was so worried about you." Malik said.

Yugi laughed, "It's alright Malik really, I'm okay. But, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, umm, I was looking for you. You see, the Pharaoh was called away for some emergency and he had one of the High Priests…I don't remember which one, tell me to come and get you and bring you somewhere and the Pharaoh'll meet us there." Malik said.

Yugi blinked, "Malik are you telling me that Atemu told one of his priests to tell you tah the wants me to go to some room in the palace where he'll meet me." Yugi said slowly, half expecting Malik to say he was joking.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Malik said quite seriously.

"But that makes no sense." Yugi mumbled.

"Why doesn't it make sense?" Malik asked.

"Because Atemu told me that I am not to, under any circumstances, get out of bed until the end of the week. In fact he's barely left me alone and has been putting all his duties on hold so he can watch me." Yugi explained, a puzzled look on his face.

"You're right, that doesn't make sense. But, why would the priest lie to me?" Malik asked.

"I don't know why." Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi, can't you contact the Pharaoh and ask him about it. I'm sure that he be able to clear this whole thing up." Malik said.

"Well, I can…but, Atemu is dealing with an emergency right now and its really stressing him out, so I don't want to bother him. So, lets get going Malik." Yugi said.

Malik nodded, "Alright Yugi lets go." Malik said. Malik then turned and began to make his way down the corridor with Yugi following him.

While they were walking Yugi suddenly spoke up, "Malik, you know the more I think about this the less likely this seems legitimate. I mean lets face it Malik, the last time I was anything close to alone with you I wound up with a snake bite. Added to that Atemu is really REALLY paranoid when it comes to my safety, so there's no way he'd have me go anywhere alone with you Malik." Yugi said.

Malik stopped, "What's your point Yugi?"

"My point is that Atemu wouldn't under any circumstances have me go anywhere with you without him here to keep an eye on everything." Yugi said.

Malik frowned, "Then why would he tell one of his priests to tell me to get you?" Malik asked.

"I don't know." Yugi mumbled. Yugi then glanced around the corridor he and Malik were walking through, it was a corridor Yugi had never been in before, in fact it didn't look even remotely familiar to him. "Malik, do you have any idea where you're going?" Yugi asked.

"Umm, well according to the directions the priest gave me the room the Pharaoh wants us to go to should be just up ahead, why?" Malik said.

"Well, I've never even been to this part of the palace before. Malik, I've got a bad feeling about this." Yugi said.

Malik opened a door and stepped into a room with Yugi right behind him. As soon as Yugi stepped through the door it slammed shut. Yugi and Malik both began to push and then pull on the door in an attempt to open it. The door wouldn't budge.

"Malik I have a really REALLY bad feeling about this." Yugi said as he glanced around him. The room was very sparsely lit and gave off an eerie vibe. Yugi could smell traces of incense and candles which had been previously burned and also saw a gold encrusted dagger with blood dried n the blade sitting on a table. "Malik, I think we need to get out of here." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm trying, the door won't budge and I don't see another exit." Malik said.

"Then we're trapped." Yugi whispered. _Oh Ra, what are we going to do? What are we going to do. _Yugi thought, panicked.

/Yugi, shh, its alright. You're just having a nightmare. You're going to be alright. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise./

Yugi had never been more happy to hear Atemu's voice in his entire life. //Atemu thank Ra. You've got to help me and Malik. We're trapped.//

/Trapped? Yugi what are you talking about?/

//Malik came and found me and we walked…//

/You what? Yugi I told you that you're not supposed to be out of bed. You're supposed to be resting./

//I know that Atemu, and you can lecture me once you get Malik and me out of here. We're trapped.//

/Alright Yugi, I'm coming but you've got to tell me where exactly it is you're trapped./

//Well, it seems like a ceremonial room of some sort. I don't know…I've never been in this part of the palace before.//

/Yugi please try to stay calm. I'm on my way. Now what specifically can you tell me about the room you're in?/

//Umm, well theres a bloody dagger on the table. The room smells like incense and its dark.//

/Yugi, is there anything else you can tell me? Look at the walls is there anything specific you can see on the walls?/

//Let me look…theres some mentions of Seth, and Anubis and Sekhment…the Eye of Ra and theres…//

/Yugi, I know where you are now I want you and Malik to go and sit by the door. Don't move and don't touch anything. I'll be there in a few minutes./

//Okay Atemu.//

Yugi walked over to the door and sat down on the ground. "I talked to Atemu. He says he knows where we are and he's coming to get us out of here. He said that we are to sit by the door until he gets here." Yugi said.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Well of course he knows where we are. He's the one who wanted us to come here in the first place."

"No he didn't, as far as he knew I was asleep in my chambers when I mentioned that I wasn't in my room he was mad." Yugi said.

Malik's eyes widened, "Then that Priest lied to me."

"Looks like it." Yugi said.

Malik buried his head in his knees, "I am in so much trouble once the Pharaoh gets here." Malik mumbled.

"Why's that Malik? You didn't do anything wrong." Yugi said.

"Doesn't matter, my actions put you in a potentially dangerous situation. The Pharaoh told Marik and me that if I ever did something that endangered you again he would have me executed." Malik said.

Yugi frowned before he scooted over to Malik and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Atemu isn't going to do anything to you Malik. The only ones who are going to be in trouble are the Priest who lied to you and me for disobeying him." Yugi said.

"I hope you're right Yugi because I don't want to die." Malik said.

"Don't worry Malik you won't. I promise." Yugi said.

A few minutes later Yugi and Malik heard footsteps in the corridor outside the door.

"Little One, are you in there? Can you hear me?" Atemu yelled.

"We're in here Atemu, but the door is jammed, we can't get it open." Yugi yelled back.

"Okay then I want you and Malik to back away from the door and further into the room. I'm going to have to blast it off its hinges so you two need to get far enough away so you don't get hit. But whatever you do don't touch **anything **in that room." Atemu said.

"Alright Atemu, we will." Yugi said and him and Malik began to walk further into the room.

"Little One, I want you to let me know when you and Malik think you're far enough away from the door." Atemu said.

Yugi was silent for a few moments before he said, "Atemu, I think we're far enough away."

"Okay, now I want you to take four steps farther back." Atemu said.

Yugi rolled his eyes but did as Atemu said, "Alright Atemu." Yugi yelled.

"Okay, I'm going to blast the door now." Atemu said. Yugi had no time to respond before Atemu did just that.

The door landed with a resounding thud in the spot Malik and Yugi had been standing before they had taken the extra four steps back. _Okay, so I guess Atemu knew what he was talking about earlier. _Yugi thought.

Atemu then came running into the room and over to Yugi and Malik. "You two are alright, aren't you?" Atemu asked.

Yugi sighed, "We're fine Atemu."

Atemu nodded, though Yugi could tell that once Atemu got Yugi back to his room he would be given the lecture to top all lectures. "Okay, then let's get the two of you out of here." Atemu said as he lightly grabbed Yugi by the wrist and began to lead him out of the room.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Malik wasn't following them out of the room. "Malik, come on." Yugi yelled.

Atemu stopped walking when he heard Yugi's shout. "Malik, we need to get out of here. This room is not safe." Atemu said.

"Safer here than out there." Malik mumbled.

Atemu frowned, "What are you talking about Malik?" Atemu asked.

Malik glared at Atemu, "Oh, like you don't know exactly what I'm talking about? Like your remotely concerned with my safety. Don't make me laugh. You know as well as I do that as soon as I'm out of this room you'll call for some guards to arrest me." Malik spat and before Atemu had any chance to respond Malik continued, "You set me up." He then turned to Yugi, "Were you in on this too? Or was it all his idea?" Malik asked.

"Malik, what on earth are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"You sent a priest to find me to tell me that you were called away to deal with an emergency and that you wanted me to get Yugi and bring him to this room and that you would come and meet us here once you were finished." Malik said.

Atemu frowned before saying, "Malik, I didn't send any of my priests to tell you anything and I certainly didn't send someone to tell Yugi to leave his room."

Malik's eyes widened when Atemu confirmed what Yugi had told him earlier.

"Malik, what did the Priest who said Atemu wanted you to come get me look like?" Yugi asked.

"Umm, he was kinda tall…he wore a white robe, other than that I don't really remember. I didn't really pay too close attention." Malik mumbled.

Atemu cursed under his breath before he picked Yugi up and began to head out the door. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a hesitant Malik followed them.

//Atemu, you don't have to carry me, I can't walk you know.//

/I'm aware of that, but we'll move a lot faster if I carry you./

//Might I ask why you're in such a hurry to get us out of here?//

/Because, this Yugi was an assassination attempt made on you and me, as well as Malik and Marik by one of my priests. I'd rather not stick around and allow their plan to be carried out./

//Assassination attempt ?! What do you mean an assassination attempt?//

/Exactly what I said Little One, that room is an old ritual room, which had a partially performed ritual. The only thing it needed was targets ie us./

//What would have happened had it succeeded?//

/Our souls would have been ripped from our bodies and our bodies would have been turned to dust./

//Oh, And why didn't this work?//

/Because you and Malik actually listened to me. They were counting on you two being curious and touching something in that room. Then again, they might have just hoped you'd trigger it looking for another way out./

//But, how would that kill you and Marik?//

/Because my soul is tied to yours just like Marik's is tied to Malik's. That ritual would have effect me and Marik the same way it did you and Malik no matter where we were./

//Oh…any idea who it was?//

/(Sigh) no, I don't and because I don't we're going to have to be really REALLY careful. We can't trust anyone./

//I got it.//

Atemu, Yugi and Malik made it back to Yugi's chambers without any further incidents. Atemu laid Yugi back down on the bed. In an attempt to lighten the mood Yugi said, "Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Malik chuckled, though Atemu shot Yugi a look that said, 'not funny.'

"Malik, you might want to go and find Marik, he's probably wondering where you wandered off to, and if he's not then he's not doing his job." Atemu said.

Malik nodded, bowed and left.

Atemu looked at Yugi and Yugi immediately spoke up, "Atemu I can explain."

"What is there for you to explain Yugi? You deliberately disobeyed me and nearly got yourself, Malik, Marik and me killed because of it." Atemu said.

"But we really thought that you…" Yugi began.

"Don't you DARE lie to me Yugi. You knew that I didn't have that Priest tell Malik to have you go anywhere." Atemu said sharply.

"What did you expect me to do Atemu? We believed we were…" Yugi paused when Atemu glared at him and decided to rephrase, "Malik genuinely believed we were following your orders."

"You know you could have very easily just asked me." Atemu said.

"But you were busy." Yugi mumbled.

"That's not an excuse Yugi and you know it." Atemu said.

Yugi glared at Atemu but he said nothing, he knew when he had lost an argument…though that didn't mean he had to like it.

Atemu sighed, "Little One I want you to promise me that no matter what I doing or where I am something that doesn't seem right or someone is around you and you have a bad feeling about them I want you to contact me. No matter how busy am. Do you promise me Yugi?" Atemu said.

"I promise Atemu, next time…if there is a next time I will contact you." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled slightly and pulled Yugi into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Little One and I don't want to lose you."

"I know Atemu. I love you too." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled before he settled into bed beside Yugi, who snuggled up against him and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Traitors revealed and fates sealed

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I didn't finish handwriting the draft of this chapter until today in lecture…fortunately I have an lower division course that I can probably ace without paying any attention whatsoever. So, here's the long awaited next chapter.

Chapter 15

Two days later Seto and Karim returned from Libya, and apparently King Sheshanq was alive and well. They had feasted with the man before returning back to Egypt. Lt. Otogi was brought back before Atemu.

"My Pharaoh, how may I be of service to you?" Otogi said with a bow.

"Lt. Otogi what is the name of your informant from Libya?" Atemu asked.

Otogi frowned slightly, "Why would the court be interested in something like…" Otogi began, though Atemu cut him off.

"I don't care if you don't believe the information is relevant or not. We asked you for your informant's name." Atemu snapped.

"V-v-very well, m-my in-n-formants name is…its uh…" Otogi stuttered.

"There is no informant, is there Lt. Otogi?" Atemu said harshly.

"What? Of course there's an informant." Otogi said quickly, too quickly.

Atemu narrowed his eyes, "Captain Ishtar, Captain Hasan." Atemu said.

"Yes my Pharaoh." The two said as they stepped forward and bowed.

"Arrest Lt. Otogi, he is charged with treason." Atemu said.

"TREASON!" Otogi exclaimed.

"Yes, treason by lying to this court you attempted to cause a war between Egypt and Libya. You are guilty of treason. Marik, I want you to find out what his motives for doing this were. Now, get him out of my sight." Atemu snapped.

"With pleasure my Pharaoh." Marik said before he and Hasan dragged the struggling Lt. Otogi from the room.

Atemu then left the throne room to go and check on his very antsy hikari. Atemu walked into Yugi's room and was instantly met with the sound of Yugi whining.

"Can I pleeeeease get up Atemu? Pretty please? I'll make it worth your while if you do; I promise we can have sex as many times as you want." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled, "the answer is still no. I told you this morning that you can get up tomorrow and I am not going to change my mind." Atemu said.

"Fine." Yugi mumbled. Atemu just shook his head, "So, how goes your investigations?" Yugi asked.

"So far I haven't found anything. Though seeing as how Karim and Seto were out of the country I am tempted to clear them…"Atemu said.

"But?" Yugi prompted.

"But the stage for the last attempt could have been set a while before they left, also there could be a conspiracy and more than one person is involved." Atemu said.

"So basically we've made no head way in figuring out whose trying to kill us." Yugi said.

"Unfortunately yes." Atemu said as he put his hand over his eyes.

"Alright Atemu, lets go over the facts. Starting with the first attempt." Yugi said.

"That was the poison that was slipped into my wine two weeks before I came and got you." Atemu said.

"What exactly happened? Try to remember all the details." Yugi said.

"It was a dinner party with myself, the priests and powerful nobility from the capital. I don't remember anything odd. I just had a terrible headache, and while I was talking with Mahado I got really dizzy and passed out." Atemu said.

"What were you poisoned with?" Yugi asked.

"Arsenic, which before you ask any of the priests and a number of servants have access too." Atemu said.

"Do you know where it's kept?" Yugi asked.

"Mahado has some, he uses it for some of his spells, Akhenaten, Karim, Seto and Isis also have arsenic in their chambers and Shada and Shimon, though they don't have it in their possession use it on occasion." Atemu said.

"Okay so that didn't really get us anywhere. What about attempt number two?" Yugi asked.

"We determined that was Ushio being let into the palace, which happened on one of the few days that I am gone all day." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and I think its interesting that in less than 36 hours a wanted man managed to not only make it across 20 miles of desert, but also break into the palace completely undetected." Yugi said.

"Yes, that in and of itself is suspicious." Atemu said.

"And that day, you, me, Mahado, Seto, and Shada were all out of the palace." Yugi said.

"That's correct, but that doesn't prove their innocence, since it is possible that Ushio was already in the palace before we even left." Atemu said.

"Argh, this is getting frustrating We're no closer to figuring out whose trying to kill us then when we started." Yugi said.

"Sadly that's the case, but the more I think about it, the less likely it is that one person is acting alone." Atemu said.

"Yeah, the second attempt and the last one took more than one person. Oh, that reminds me did you find the ritual that was used? You said you'd get it." Yugi said.

"You know the interesting thing about that is I couldn't find it in the archives. That scroll was conveniently missing." Atemu said.

"That's interesting; do you think someone is trying to cover their tracks?" Yugi asked.

Atemu shook his head, "No, I don't. You see I haven't told anyone else is concerned it didn't happen. Besides if I do ever find where the scroll is, it could easily be explained away." Atemu said.

"So we don't have anything." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Atemu said.

Yugi smirked, "So, how do you plan on finding out who it is, since we can't narrow it down and any evidence we find could be explained away?" Yugi asked.

"Well, your going to have to accompany me to the throne room." Atemu said smirking as well.

"And just what am I going to do?" Yugi asked, "Since I somehow doubt you want me there to 'entertain you' no matter how much I know you'd enjoy that."

"Very funny Yugi. Anyway Little One, while I'm talking to the priests about recent attempts on my life I want you to watch them, and those individuals who actually want to hurt us, you'll be able to sense. I want you to tell me who gives you that vibe." Atemu said.

"And then what?" Yugi asked.

"Then I take over…and it's not exactly going to be pretty." Atemu said.

"Sounds like a plan…when do we execute?" Yugi asked.

"Tomorrow after breakfast." Atemu said.

"Sounds good, but this would be so much easier if Malik just remembered who gave him the message." Yugi said.

"Yugi, but then we'd know at least one of the conspirators and what would be the fun in that?" Atemu said, which made Yugi laugh.

Atemu then leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's, who immediately kissed him back.

//Atemu, you do know that you plotting is a turn on right? Are you sure we can't have sex before you let me off bed rest?//

/Well, I don't see why we can't now, since I'm done for the day and you do get off bed rest tomorrow. Alright then Little One, prepare to become one with the mattress./

The next morning after Atemu had completed his morning rituals with the priests he woke the still sleeping Yugi up for breakfast. Yugi slowly crawled out of bed and walked to the bathing chambers, not caring that he was still naked from last night. Once he was ready for the day he and Atemu left and headed down to the banquet hall.

/So are you ready to put our plan into action?/

//Yeah, I'm as ready as you were to have sex last night. But I still don't really understand how this is going to work.//

/Don't worry Yugi, I'm here to guide you through this just like I did through many other, though admittedly far more pleasurable, new experiences./

//So what do I have to do Atemu?//

/Well, then let me explain it to you ari. This is one of the abilities hikari's have. They can actually sense, ill will I guess you would call it. It is my understanding that they were given this ability as a defense mechanism before they join their Yami's that way they would know which people they needed to steer clear of./

//Oh, and if I sense it, do you want me to mind-link the information to you?//

/Yes, and after you do so I want you to turn around, close your eyes and plug your ears./

//But why Atemu? I've seen you deal with people before.//

/Yes, but lets just say that this will be a bit more, brutal than what you've witnessed before. I would rather you not see that./

//Fine Atemu.//

They reached the banquet hall and began to eat, the other priests were eating with them. Isis and Mahado both said that they were pleased that Yugi was well again. Yugi just smiled as he continued to eat. Though while he was eating something felt…off. //Atemu.//

/Yes Little One?/

//What exactly does ill will feel like?//

/Why Little One?/

//Because something feels off, I just don't know where its coming from.//

/Don't worry about it right now Little One. Once we're in the throne room I want you to focus on that feeling and determine where its coming from./

//Okay.//

Yugi and Atemu finished their breakfast and headed for the throne room. Atemu took his seat on the throne and Yugi sat down on a cushion just beside his throne. The two watched as the priests took their positions.

/Alright Little One, it's show time./

//Okay Atemu.//

Yugi was once again aware of a weird vibe, he closed his eyes and tried to focus upon it. And once he did focus on it he became aware of two, no three distinct sources, one of which was the strongest was directed solely at Atemu, whereas the two others were directed only at Yugi. Yugi blinked his eyes open.

//Atemu, I get that vibe from three different sources, one of which is only targeting you, the other two were aimed at me.//

/That's interesting Yugi, but it does make a lot of sense when you think about it since the first attempt was made before you even came into the picture. So whose the source of the ill will, who wants to do us harm?/

//Surprisingly enough the ones who want to do me in are Shada and Karim, and the one who wants to hurt you is…Shimon.//

/Shimon? Are you absolutely certain of this?/

//Positive Atemu.//

Atemu nodded before he slowly rose to his feet. /Yugi, now is the part where you turn around, close your eyes and plug your ears./

//Alright Atemu.// Yugi replied before he did exactly as Atemu had said.

Atemu turned his attention to his priests, all of which were looking at him with puzzled expressions. Atemu then snapped his fingers and Shimon, Shada and Karim all cried out in shock as rope-like tendrils of darkness wrapped around them, making them completely immobile. Atemu flicked his wrist slightly, which made the dark tendrils drag Shimon from his position beside the throne and out in front beside Shada and Karim.

"My Pharaoh, might I ask what is the meaning of this?" Seth asked slowly, once he had overcome his shock.

"It's really quite simple Seth. Shimon, Shada and Karim attempted to assassinate both me and my hikari." Atemu said.

"They WHAT?" Mahado shouted, shocked that any of his fellow priests would even think about doing such a thing.

"My Pharaoh, we would never…" Shada began, only to have Atemu cut him off.

"Be silent, you have already been found guilty of your crimes." Atemu snapped.

"But, my Pharaoh Shada and I never tried to kill you." Karim said as quickly as he could.

"Karim's right, we only helped Shimon attempt to get rid of the boy." Shada said, though he gulped when he saw the murderous gleam in Atemu's eyes.

"By assisting with Shimon's plot you are guilty of attempted murder of both my hikari and myself." Atemu said, his voice low with a dangerous edge to it.

"But…" Shada began only to pause when he heard Shimon laughing.

"Quit your whining you ignorant fools. If our last attempt had been successful both our Pharaoh and his hikari would have died, since their souls are connected the ritual would have effected them both." Shimon explained.

"Why did you try to kill us?" Atemu asked testily.

"Those two imbeciles only wanted your precious hikari out of the way since he was distracting you from your work. They saw no problem with ending the life of a worthless commoner." Shimon said smugly. His smirk broadened when he saw the look of pure rage on Atemu's face. Shimon already knew that his fate was sealed so he saw no harm in bragging about his plot. "I however, wanted to be rid of you. You are unworthy of the title 'Pharaoh' and I always knew you would be the way you were always goofing around as a child instead of taking things seriously. The only one other than myself who saw you for what you were was Akhenaten, he like me saw you as a whiny brat who would never amount to anything. A curse placed upon our kingdom by the Egyptian gods. However, I held my tongue on the off chance that things would improve when you got older.

But they didn't, they got worse. You continued to skip your lessons despite the fact you were thirteen always off gallivanting with Mana. Then when a peace agreement was proposed to your father by the Assyrians whose only condition was that you marry the kings eldest daughter Princess Vivian, when your father told you of this you refused saying that you wouldn't marry unless it was for love. And your soft hearted father let you refuse. And then when he died and left the throne to you I decided to give you one final chance to prove that you were worthy of the double crown and you failed again.

Day after day you would prove your incompetence. Finally I had enough, so when I had gone to see Mahado one day I grabbed some arsenic from one of his cabinets when he wasn't looking. Then I gave it to a slave, asking him to slip it into your wine, telling him it would help you with a migraine you'd been having and that Isis had asked me to make sure it was placed in your wine. But sadly Mahado noticed something was wrong with you too quickly and gave you the antidote and you lived.

I couldn't afford to try and poison you again so I decided to bide my time. And then you brought that brat to the palace. I decided that I had waited long enough, though seeing the brat gave me an idea. I remembered the bully you had arrested for attacking the boy. So, I arranged for someone to break him out of the labor camp you had sentenced him too. The man agreed so long as he could break out his brother as well. I had Ushio smuggled to the palace while you were away for the day and I hid him in the brat's chambers. Unfortunately you killed him before he could eliminate either of you.

Then I started to spend more of my free time in the royal library, desperate for an idea on how to permanently be rid of you. I did some research on Yami's and Hikari's and then realized that all I had to do in order to kill you would be to kill your hikari. I heard Shada and Karim talking about how that boy had been nothing but a nuisance since he came to the palace and how they wished there was a way to get rid of him. I told them that I agreed with them and that I wanted their assistance in getting rid of the boy. We went to the old altar room and performed a partial Ammut-Ka ritual. We left and waited. Two days later I asked Seth to go and get you, telling him that there was urgent business that needed your attention. I had Shada tell Malik that you wanted him to bring Yugi to the altar room. We knew that Malik was gullible enough to enough to believe him and that Yugi was stupid enough to follow him. We also knew that it was only a matter of time until one of them would accidentally trigger the ritual while looking for a way out. Unfortunately all three of you made it out unscathed." Shimon said.

The other priests gaped at Shimon in shock, they had never suspected that he would do such a thing. Atemu closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to reign in his temper somewhat. After a few seconds Atemu opened his eyes and said, "For the crimes you have committed you three are sentenced to death."

"Let me guess, by Asp bite right? Or do you want us to commit suicide?" Shimon sneered.

Atemu's eyes darkened, "No, you three are traitors to Egypt and will not die nobly. You will be thrown to the crocodiles." Atemu said.

Shimon rolled his eyes, "It matters not what you do to us here Pharaoh. What we did was just and we will be rewarded by the gods themselves." Shimon said smugly.

"Very well then you will not be thrown to the crocodiles. I have something more fitting in mind for you three." Atemu said, pausing briefly before continuing looking directly at Shada and Karim who were staring back at him with fear in their eyes, "Your souls will be ripped from your bodies and then bound. Your bodies will then be burned." Atemu paused again and smirked, "You won't ever be going to the field of reeds and your hearts will never be weighed for you two will be nothing more than wandering spirits, you will have the rest of eternity to think about the wrongs you committed. And you Shimon, you I will personally banish your soul to the realm of darkness where you shall be tormented for all eternity." Atemu said darkly.

The three paled and began to struggle against their bindings. Atemu held out his hand and three dark tendrils extended out towards each of them and entered each of their chests. The three cried out in fear and pain as their souls were harshly ripped from their bodies.

Atemu watched with satisfaction as the light left each person's eyes, only Atemu could see and hear the ghostly specters of his former priests and advisor and he smirked at the shocked and horrified expressions on their faces. _Good the bastards deserve it. _Atemu thought.

Atemu then turned his attention solely on Shimon he held out his hand once again. He was vaguely aware of his remaining priests gasping in horror as they watched Atemu's vibrant Crimson eyes turn black as Atemu allowed the dark energy to consume his whole being before he unleashed the dark energy onto Shimon. No one other than Atemu was able to hear Shimon's final scream before he soul was dragged from the world of the living and into the realm of darkness.

Atemu then turned his focus onto Karim and Shada's spectral forms. He watched impassively as they prostrated themselves before him, pleading futilely with Atemu for mercy. There would be none. "You ask me for mercy when you were willing to mercilessly rip Yugi's and my own soul's from our bodies while our bodies turn to dust and our spirits to be consumed by Ammut? No, you get no mercy from me." Atemu said harshly before he began the chant that would bind their souls to the earth, Shada and Karim both knew that by binding them they were not only denied the ability of ever passing on but also they weren't able to possess another. They would never be anything but wandering spirits. Specters that no one would be able to see, hear, or feel. Not even Atemu would be able to see them once their punishment was done.

Once he had finished the chant he turned to his guards and said, "Take these traitors bodies and burn them." The guards immediately grabbed the bodies and dragged them from the throne room. Atemu then turned his attention to his remaining priests. "Let this be a warning to you all, if you threaten the life of my Hikari there will be no mercy for you." The priests slowly nodded unable to form words.

Atemu nodded before he turned to Yugi. He lightly placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. /You can open your eyes and unplug your ears now Little One./

//Alright.//

Yugi opened his eyes and unplugged his ears before he turned around to face Atemu. Atemu smiled at Yugi before he said, "Let's go Yugi, we're done here for the day."

Yugi smiled brightly at Atemu, "Can we play Senet?"

Atemu chuckled, "Yes Little One, we can play Senet." Atemu said.

"Alright!" Yugi shouted in excitement before he narrowed his eyes and smirked in a way that reminded Atemu so much of himself and said quite seriously, "Today I am going to beat you."

Atemu smirked as well, "Your on Yugi." /Though I must ask, what's the prize we're playing for?/

//Why the loser will be the one on bottom tonight.//

Atemu chuckled before the two left the throne room to play their games.

A/N: Alright, that does it for this chapter, I hope you guys don't mind it. Anyway, can't wait to hear what you thought of it. I worked quite hard to get it written. Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
